


Apocalypse Incoming

by Bl4ckHunter



Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [37]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Justice League - All Media Types, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Other, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 48,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: With the God of Evil setting his gaze on the universe, the Justice League faces their greatest challenge ever.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Henry Fyff/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Laurel Lance
Series: The Dar(h)k War Saga [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/944373
Comments: 47
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going back and forth whether I should finish the series with Age of Injustice, considering that my disappointment with Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover ruined most of my plot bunnies but after all that buildup in The Darhk War series, I figured it would be pity to stop it.
> 
> So, this story is going to be the final installment of series, featuring Darkseid as the main villain. I originally planned Crisis of Infinite Earths to be involved in this series too but considering the disrespect to Oliver and the clusterfuck left in its wake post-Crisis in other Arrowverse shows and my writer's block regarding trying my own spin on the crossover, I'm not going to involve COIE in this series at all but there will be some elements inspired by it.
> 
> And in this story, both Earth-1 and Earth-38 are now merged together, so Clark, Kara and the Super-Friends now live on the same Earth as the Team Arrow, Team Flash etc. I originally planned to get the buildup to the merging in my planned COIE story but the crossover ruined my plans for it, so, please, for the sake of this story, just get along with it. So, in this story, Earth-38 Lex's backstory is replaced by Lex's backstory from this series and as for Lena, well, you'll see later here. It's a bit of mix of Supergirl and what do I have prepared here. All I'll reveal is that Lena knows Kara's secret but it's not as bad as in the show and their friendship is... well, let's just say they both need some space from each other.
> 
> Updates will be at least one chapter per week. I now have a bit of an idea where is this story going to go but the issue will be to get there exactly, so, please, be patient with the updates.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Argo City** _

"What is going on?" Alura demanded as she ran towards the main council.

"We're under attack!" One of the councilors said.

"By who?" Alura asked.

From above flew down giant winged demonic creatures that had bestial facial features. They began to rip apart everyone who tried to run, as blood poured down the ground. Some of the people were attacked by a swarm of bugs as well and as the swarm overwhelmed them, they found themselves paralyzed, unable to move.

And then, a giant grey figure wearing a black helmet and armor and an Omega symbol on its forehead walked down the city, condescendingly looking at the citizens, who were forced on their knees by the Parademons and next to the giant grey figure was a figure in purple hood, who seemed rather smaller in comparison to the giant figure.

"You may think this is suffering… but this is salvation." The hooded figure said. "You should all be honored. Bow… before Darkseid."

Darkseid walked down the ruins of Argo City as he looked at the Kryptonians condescendingly. Alura just stared in horror at the giant warlord.

"Kryptonians. Unruly wretches." Darkseid said in disgust. "Execute the weak. The strongest, take them."

"Yes, master." The hooded figure bowed.

Alura stared in horror as the Parademons devoured some of her fellow citizens before dragging her through the portal that Darkseid created, alongside others. "Get off me!" She tried to struggle out. "Get off me! No! No!"

"Prepare our forces. It's time to visit the Earth. And see how the Atlanteans and the Amazons measure to my might." Darkseid ordered as he sat down on his throne.

* * *

_**Earth** _

When Batman got up, he saw Gotham City in ruins. His fellow members of the Justice League, dead on the ground. Supergirl's and the Flash's bodies burned to crisps. Aquaman impaled on his own trident, with his Atlantean comrades dead. Wonder Woman and Artemis and their Amazon sisters strung up on pikes. Cyborg ripped to pieces. Hal Jordan, a fellow Green Lantern, with his arm ripped off, bleeding out. Nothing left of the Green Arrow or the Black Canary than the hood and leather jacket.

And then, there he was… the giant figure with an Omega symbol on his forehead, facing Batman with a condescending gaze down upon him. Batman just stared into his eyes as the figure's eyes glowed red and then he felt agonizing pain like never before.

* * *

Bruce woke up on his chair in Batcave, gasping. "What the…"

"Bruce." Selina held him by his shoulder as he turned to her.

"Selina…"

"Bruce, you've been researching this Omega thing for weeks." Selina said. "This can't go on like that anymore. You need to rest."

"Something sinister is coming here, Selina. I can feel it in my bones." Bruce said, still examining Lex's files.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Harry was in his lab before he turned around and much to his surprise, he faced himself. Or another version of Harrison Wells. Harry wasn't sure whether it was a hallucination or his own doppelganger. "Can I help you?"

The other Wells neared Harry and vibrated as his eyes glowed red and Harry paled. "He… is… coming…" The other Wells said with his voice vibrating.

* * *

Harry gasped and woke up, wiping his face at the desk. "Dad?" Jesse asked. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just… haven't slept well, honey, that's all." Harry assured, wondering what was going on. It was a strange nightmare. But Thawne was dead. Or at least that what Harry was telling himself. What was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes on Earth are trying to live as regular lives as possible until they find dangerous omens warning them about a new threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Mercury Labs, Central City** _

"And would you say your work could really help with terminal diseases like leukemia and cancer?" Kara asked.

"Well, our work is still at early stages of work but I do believe we're on the way to it." McGee said as Kara wrote down notes.

"You're not afraid your work might have negative effects, like with what Harrison Wells did with the particle accelerator?"

"Well, first of all, Harrison was always an ambitious man and he valued more success over safety. I do try to avoid these mistakes."

* * *

**_Central City_ **

Kara was walking down the street, buying herself a taco before she saw a mugger in an alley trying to mug a woman. Kara considered. She couldn't bring herself to be Supergirl anymore but still, she couldn't idly sit by to see someone get mugged either. Not if she could help it.

Kara picked a can as she walked down the alley and waited until the mugger was far enough and threw the can as it sailed through the air in the curve before it hit the mugger's head, knocking him out. Kara sighed and stared. There was a time she would have just put on her suit and stopped the mugger but… after failing to save Alex, she couldn't bring herself to be a hero anymore.

* * *

Kara entered her and Barry's apartment, as she turned on the voicemail. " _You have one new message._ "

" _Kara. It's me. It's Lena._ " Kara stilled. " _I know it must have been… hard, what happened with Alex and… I know I said I needed time after finding out your secret but if you need something, I'm here for you. I wish I knew how to make that pain easier but I just want you to know that you don't need to go through this alone. Winn, Nia and James are worried about you too, you know. Just… let us know, alright?_ "

Kara sighed and sat down, looking at the photo of herself, Alex and their friends, tears forming her eyes. No matter how many times she succeeded in saving innocents, somehow, the people she cared about, would suffer. And if she couldn't protect those close to her, what was the point of being Supergirl?

Kara turned on the TV as she watched the news. " _And in latest news, Superman and Aquaman help in Indian Ocean against international pirates but no one has seen Supergirl in six months, making us all wonder, 'Where is Supergirl? Is she alive? Why is she in hiding?'_ "

Kara took a breath. She was tempted to put on the suit and cape again, but it reminded her too much of her greatest failure.

* * *

Remington Meister, a German crime boss, was bidding his destructive satellite in an auction in a theatre, with Esperanza Garcia, now known as a hired thug called Ultraviolet, as Barry waltzed in, acting drunk as Meister sighed, turning to Esperanza. "Ultraviolet, gently escort Mr. Allen out please, but don't burn his money."

Esperanza neared Barry, who laughed, staggering on his feet like a drunk. "I love Mortal Kombat!"

Ralph pulled the key off the laptop controlling the satellite as Meister laughed at the sight of him. "Mr. Dibny, we meet again."

"You've got to take these Bond quotes off, man." Ralph quipped.

Barry prepared to fight with Esperanza, clenching his fists and doing a stance as if he was in a boxing match. "You know what my favorite part is? 'Finish him!'"

"You know, usually I make Ultraviolet do the killing but for you, I'll make an exception." Meister told Ralph.

Barry picked a bottle and whacked Esperanza in the head with it, shattering it.

Ralph dodged as Meister attacked with his shock brass knuckles before Meister hit him in the chest, staggering him back. Ralph blocked the blows and pushed Meister back.

Barry dodged Esperanza's kick and picked a tray, attempting to hit her but Esperanza dodged before Barry blocked her kick.

Meister landed an uppercut to Ralph's chin, knocking him down before turning to his briefcase and flipping a switch, turning on his satellite, about to aim a missile to Central City. "Fire in the hole!"

Ralph dodged Meister's punch but was knocked down. Improvising, Barry picked a sword and cut the line as the rafter with lights fell down on Esperanza, subduing her. Ralph was knocked down as he adjusted his tie.

Meister scoffed. "Really? Adjusting your tie?"

Ralph smirked. "Adjusting the flash."

Barry got the signal as Ralph turned on the flashlight on the camera in his tie, blinding Meister. Barry picked a Taser and shocked Meister from behind, knocking him out. Ralph and Barry neared the laptop and typed in a self-destruction protocol as the Meister's satellite in the sky exploded.

Meister laughed, actually amused, defeated like a villain from a Bond movie, which amused him, since he was a fan of Bond movies. "Wundebar, Mr. Barry!"

Barry adjusted his tie, smirking at Meister. "The name is Allen. Barry Allen."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

" _And in latest news, undercover police work of Barry Allen and private eye Ralph Dibny, with the cooperation of Captain Joseph West, successfully dismantled the crime ring of a German crime boss Remington Meister. Meister and his associates are being incarcerated in Iron Heights as we speak._ "

Allegra Garcia turned off the TV as she turned to Barry and Ralph. "Thank you."

"Hopefully, Esperanza is going to listen to you, now that we got her." Barry promised before turning to Ralph. "Good job."

Barry and Ralph bumped their fists before Ralph cleared his throat. "How's Kara?"

Barry sighed. "I've talked with her but… she's still depressed because of Alex. I called Nia, Winn and Lena, hopefully they'll cheer her up somehow."

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

A thug was running down the alley as he was being chased by Batman. He ran down the sewers and hid, hoping that Batman wouldn't find him. It didn't seem that Batman was following him as the thug relaxed and was about to get out but then he saw in the shadows some winged creature with demonic face and screamed in horror.

* * *

Batman and Catwoman were ready but much to their surprise, the thug came to them, running for his life. "Help! Help!"

"Calm down! What happened?" Batman demanded, grabbing the thug.

"A demon! A demon!" The thug screamed.

"Uh, Batman…" Catwoman pointed to the winged creature with monstrous face nearing them as it flew up through the sewer hatch.

"What the hell is that?" Batman wondered.

* * *

_**Oa** _

Green Lanterns were down on the ground, dead, with the Guardians burned to ash as the Lantern's core flew up in the air.

"In brightest day…" One of the Green Lanterns whispered hoarsely as Darkseid neared him. "…in blackest night…"

Darkseid lifted the Green Lantern by his throat and there was a loud sickening 'crack' as the Green Lantern fell back, dead.

The hooded figure knelt before Darkseid. "Master… few more Lanterns still live… on a little planet…"

"Earthlings…" Darkseid said.

"The Atlanteans and Amazons possess the boxes and one of them is imparted into a human… a cyborg…" The hooded figure said.

"Do they have the last pieces of the Equation?" Darkseid said.

"I believe so." The hooded figure said. "And we have located the Mother Boxes as well."

"When I'm done, half of the humanity will still be alive. Prepare our allies." Darkseid ordered as a red-eyed shadow appeared. "I'm surprised you're taking so long, Eobard."

"My host is… resilient. But give me some time and I'll possess his body and regain my powers." Thawne promised.

"And are these… heroes… as strong as you claim?" Darkseid asked as Thawne nodded. "Your insight is appreciated. I have been looking forward to killing the last Kryptonians. And I have prepared against the rest of them as well."

* * *

_**House of Mystery** _

John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara were walking down the stairwell as Zatanna laughed. "How many times do I have to square you with the demons?"

"Come on, Z." Constantine protested. "They cheated. I just cheated better."

"You know what, this is the last time you're going to gamble…"

Suddenly, a glowing yellow cross, an Egyptian ankh, appeared in front of them and then instead of it, a figure in golden helmet and cape and chest plate with the ankh symbol on his chest plate, floating in the air above the floor.

"Doctor Fate." Zatanna gasped.

"What is going on this time, you bloody prophetic wanker?" Constantine demanded.

" _The Darkness is coming. Darkseid is coming._ " Doctor Fate said as Constantine and Zatanna looked confused.

" _Who_?" Zatanna stared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene with Barry and Ralph stopping Remington Meister is a reference to The Flash 6x06 "License to Elongate", directed by Danielle Panabaker, which is one of my favorite episodes, due to it having the classic James Bond vibes.
> 
> If you find it strange that Kara quits Supergirl, well, I think that or Kara turning dark and more brutal and violent would've been a much more interesting storyline than Kara so focused on being Supergirl to the point of having a God complex and self-righteous to the point of valuing her own principles above killing in order to save innocents.
> 
> At least in my series Kara doesn't have the God complex anymore and is willing to take a life if necessary and I do believe that it would be in character for her to renounce her mantle as a hero after failing to save someone she cares about, and trying to play human instead. Now, that would've been an interesting storyline instead of us getting "Miss Self-Righteous I Don't Kill Cheerleader" in the show.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	3. Darkseid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid begins his machinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Who… or what is this… Darkseid?" Oliver asked as he, Bruce, Diana, Barry, Clark, Hal, Rip, Kara and J'onn visited Constantine, Zatanna and Doctor Fate in the House of Mystery.

"I thought he was a myth. He's known as God of Evil and Tyranny." Clark said.

"He conquers world after world and he either subjugates them completely or wipes out half of the planet population to show that he cannot be defied." Kara said.

"And he's the one, who slaughtered Spaceknights and the race that created them." J'onn nodded. "We've been going through Luthor's files for the past few months."

"What does he want? The Mother Boxes?" Clark asked.

"One of them resides within Victor, I believe. You remember his father found one and fused it with Victor to save his life." Doctor Fate explained. "But that is not all he wants. He's gathering pieces of what he calls the Anti-Life Equation."

"Which is what?" Barry asked.

"Theoretically, anyone who falls victim to the equation, loses their free will. They become devoid of hope and essentially, slaves." J'onn said.

"Darkseid had been collecting pieces of the equation for millennia, alongside the Mother Boxes. If he gets his hands on them, no one is safe from him." Rip explained. "I've seen futures, where he succeeded and futures where we won but at a great cost. And we need to keep an eye on you two." He turned to Clark and Kara. "You two are the greatest threats to Darkseid."

"Why us?" Kara asked, not understanding.

"Two aliens with godlike powers?" Rip pointed out and Kara nodded but relaxed.

"So you need me?" Kara asked, hesitant. "Look, I don't know—"

"Kara, if this Darkseid is as dangerous as he seems to be, it's all hands on deck." Barry said, holding his wife's shoulder. "I know you don't want to do this anymore but they need us."

Kara took a breath, considering. "OK. If it is all hands on deck… What do we know?"

"We spotted a Parademon in Gotham. We need to keep our eyes open on another sightings. And we need to get in contact with Cyborg?" Bruce said.

"Kara Zor-El, there is one thing you need to know." Doctor Fate said as he turned to Kara, who felt a pit of dread form in her stomach.

"What is it?" Kara asked.

"Argo has been attacked by Parademons." Doctor Fate said and Kara paled.

"No…"

"I'm truly sorry, Kara." Doctor Fate said as Kara hoped her worst fears would not come true.

"My mother. Is she…?" Kara couldn't let the words out but the blank stare in Fate's eyes was all she needed to know as she broke down in tears and fell on her knees, with everyone comforting her.

"I can't channel my powers into the ring anymore. I have just limited amount of energy in it. It's only my willpower that can hold it." Hal said. "Does it have anything to do with Darkseid?"

* * *

**_Deep space_ **

Alura was strapped to a chair as a figure pulled its hand out of her forehead. "You have willpower. But they always break and we'll have enough pieces soon."

"What do you want from us? Why are you doing this?" Alura demanded.

"When we're done… you will all be grateful for this new gift given… life… given by Darkseid. Bow before your new god." The figure said and Alura watched in shock as her fellow citizens were forced into pods, with Parademons torturing them, maiming them, mutilating them and replacing their body parts with mechanical and Alura stared in horror, seeing Darkseid expand his army.

"Do not worry, Alura Zor-El. This fate is not one you shall meet." The figure's eyes glowed red as Alura screamed as she looked into his eyes.

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

"I'm heading to Europe, to oversee the operations in the base we have in Prague." Henry said, packing up.

"How long are you gonna be gone?" Sara asked.

"Few weeks." Henry said as he closed the case, smiling at Sara. "Look after them, OK?"

"You know I will." Sara promised as they kissed. "See you in few weeks."

Henry walked downstairs, saying goodbyes to Mia, his sister and nephew before entering his car and driving to the airport.

* * *

Later, Oliver, Laurel, their daughter Ashley, were with William, Samantha and Sara and Mia walking down the park.

"Aliens?" Sara asked before sighing. "Damn, it sucks Henry had gone to Europe. It's all hands on deck but maybe it's for the best that he's not involved."

"Why so?" Laurel asked.

"Well, you remember when he and Ethan were kidnapped by Dante?" Sara asked and they nodded in understanding.

"Is Uncle Hank gonna come back?" Ashley asked.

"He will, honey, don't worry." Laurel asked.

"I'm sure you'll find a way to stop them. You always do." Samantha said hopefully.

"I'd like to believe it too." Oliver said before turning to Samantha. "But I think it's best for you to—"

"We know, Oliver, we know." Samantha said as Oliver knelt down and hugged William.

"Look after your mother, OK?" Oliver said.

"I will." William said, hugging Oliver back.

* * *

**_San Francisco_ **

Victor Stone, Cyborg, was in disguise, drinking in a bar. Luckily, he had a mask on, which disguised his real face.

"You're not from around here?" The bartender asked.

"You could say that." Victor said, paying for the beer as he walked off.

But as he walked down the street seemingly alone, suddenly, the systems in his body went haywire. Next thing Victor knew, he was lifted into the air by a giant werewolf-like creature, who touched Victor's chest.

"What the—"

The werewolf-like creature started to rip Victor's core out. "You have the power of the Mother Box. You will be useful to my master."

"Not today, freak." Victor said, blasting the creature with his sonic cannon. "Boo-yah!"

The creature got up, unfazed. "This will not stop Kalibak the Cruel!"

Victor knew he couldn't take Kalibak on alone so he flew up, with Kalibak giving chase, climbing on the walls and jumping with inhuman speed, slamming Victor to the ground on the rooftop. Victor knocked him down and blocked Kalibak's claws before firing a missile, staggering him back. Victor fired a laser but Kalibak held his own before jumping at Victor as they both fell off the rooftop.

Kalibak ripped Victor's core out as he stilled, falling back but before Kalibak could finish him off, he was knocked down by a fiery arrow that exploded. Kalibak got up and glared upon facing Artemis, who fired another arrow. Kalibak dodged but then Deathstroke jumped in, cutting Kalibak across the chest. Deathstroke dodged Kalibak's claws and blocked his strikes with ease before Kalibak knocked him down but Artemis scratched Kalibak in the abdomen as he staggered back, with Slade and Artemis readying themselves.

"We don't want to kill you but we will, if we'll have to. Stay down." Slade warned.

"You got lucky. Next time you won't." Kalibak vowed before a portal opened behind him, sucking him in as it closed.

"What in the Goddess's name was that?" Artemis demanded.

"You alright?" Slade turned to Victor, who was on the ground, breathing hoarsely and they were shocked at the sight of him.

"It ripped his core out. He needs medical attention, now." Artemis said.

* * *

_**Deep space** _

Kalibak bowed before an elderly woman with a cape. "I underestimated them. He was protected by these heroes."

"No matter. There are other plans in motion." Granny Goddess smirked. "You've at least proved yourself. We know that they cannot be underestimated. And there are other plans in motion."

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Harry was in the workshop, working on some device as lights flickered and he looked confused before going out and looking around. "Hello? Ramon! If this is a prank, then it's not funny." He looked into the shadows and saw red eyes and a vibrating shadow.

Harry barely had time to scream as the red-eyed ghost rushed at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those who have seen Season 6 of The Flash or read my story "Blood feud" know what happened in the final scene of this chapter.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	4. Possessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets briefly possessed by an old enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City** _

"Is he going to be alright?" Bruce asked as Cisco was tending to Victor.

"Well, whatever that thing did to Vic, it seriously messed him up." Cisco noted, scanning Victor.

"That alien almost killed him." Caitlin said.

"He called himself 'Kalibak the Cruel'." Artemis said.

"Why is it that whenever bad guys name themselves, it always ends creepy?" Cisco muttered.

"We're going to need a help of an expert to fix him. Where's Wells?" Bruce asked.

* * *

Cisco knocked on the door of Harry's workshop. "Come in."

Cisco entered as Harry was leaning onto some table. "Hey. Look. I know you've been busy but… you gotta loosen up. Live a little, you know? So… how about you get out and help us with a certain problem?"

Harry neared the door and closed it and turned around. Cisco looked into his eyes and paled, recognizing the familiar stare that came out of Harry's eyes. "You're not Harry."

'Harry' cracked his neck and smirked, speaking with his tone lower. "Hello, Cisco."

Cisco recognized the way 'Harry' said Cisco's name in lower voice as the realization hit Cisco like a truck. Next thing he knew, 'Harry' pinned him to the worktable, grabbing him by his throat and choking him.

"Thawne." Cisco realized, choking out.

"That's right." Thawne smirked, raising his hand as Cisco got a familiar Déjà vu. "Now, where were we?" Cisco paled, thinking this was it. "Goodbye."

Thawne plunged his hand into Cisco as Cisco closed his eyes, but much to the surprise of both of them, with puzzled looks, they realized that Thawne only tapped Cisco's chest. Thawne tried to plunge his hand into Cisco's chest again but again with the same result.

The realization hit Cisco as he smirked. "You're in Harry's body. No powers."

Cisco freed himself from Thawne's grip and headbutted him, staggering him back. Cisco tackled Thawne to the ground, landing two hits into his face. Thawne dodged the third punch as Cisco hit the floor and groaned in pain, hurting his fist and clutching his hand.

Thawne punched Cisco in the face, knocking him down. Cisco got up and tried to recover but Thawne tackled Cisco as they both fell over the worktable, throwing down some equipment in the process. Thawne tried to get up but Cisco kicked him in the face as Thawne crashed against some boxes. Thawne got up as Cisco attempted to punch him but Thawne slammed him against a shelf of tools as it collapsed.

"I don't need my powers to kill you." Thawne gloated. He grabbed Cisco and pinned him to the worktable again, grabbing Cisco by his throat and choking him.

Suddenly, Cecile shocked him from behind with a Taser and Thawne screamed as he fell down.

"Dad?" Jesse stared in shock.

"Harry?" Cecile demanded, sensing the strong aura from him. "But he's so full of hatred."

Cisco panted out, looking at the unconscious Thawne. "That's not Harry."

* * *

Thawne was locked up in the Pipeline, as Barry, Cisco and Jesse were facing him.

"Somehow, he's taken over Harry's body." Cisco explained.

Thawne smirked, waving his hand at them. "Hi, Flash."

"Thawne. What do you want?" Barry said.

"What do I always want?" Thawne leaned back towards the wall before meeting Barry's eyes. "To kill you." They could see the sadism in Thawne's eyes as Barry got a flashback from the first time they locked Thawne up, also when he had the appearance of Earth-1 Harrison Wells. "And I'm done being patient." He leaned onto the glass, smirking. "I can't wait to slit your throat. When I do, when I get out, believe me, I will get out." He turned to Cisco and then Barry. "I'm going to kill you. And then I'm going to kill your family and then I'm going to kill your friends. I'm gonna kill all your friends, starting with your old pal Harry."

"No." Barry shook his head.

"No?" Thawne said mockingly.

"Whatever you've done to him, we're gonna stop you." Barry vowed.

Thawne neared inches away from the glass. "I'm coming. I'm coming for you."

* * *

"That's… creepy." Jesse said, observing the footage as the man in the body of her father acted nothing like Harry.

"How the hell did this happen?" Oliver wondered. "I thought you killed him."

"So did we." Kara nodded. "Yet, somehow he's taken over Harry's body."

"Guys." Cisco showed them the footage on which was Harry in his workshop before the screen buzzed and then they saw a shadow with red eyes pass by before the footage turned off. "Is it just me…"

"…or did Thawne just Voldemort Harry?" Allegra asked.

"That's how he took over Dad's body." Jesse said.

"Yeah. I did a brain scan on Harry's body." Caitlin showed them Harry's brainwaves on the screen. "At first glance, his brainwaves seem totally normal. No anomalies or inconsistencies. But when you look at them in 3D…"

The simulation shifted as they stared.

"There are two types of brainwaves intricately tangled together." Bruce said.

"One of them is my Dad." Jesse said.

"The second one must be Thawne." Oliver said.

"Hello? Let me out!" Harry shouted.

"Guys, are we sure that's Harry?" Caitlin asked.

"Or Thawne playing possum?" Cisco asked.

"Let's find out." Barry said.

* * *

"I can hear him… it's like an itch at the back of my head that I can't shake…" Harry whispered, leaning onto the glass.

"Dad. It's going to be OK." Jesse assured.

"There's no medical procedure that could separate brainwaves." Caitlin said.

"Actually, there might be." Jesse said as she rushed down to the workshop before she returned with a gauntlet-sized device. "A neural splicer. It's something Dad and I have been working on since Grodd."

"How do we know if it will work?" Barry asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Jesse said as she was about to turn the device on but Caitlin looked at the brainwave scan on her tablet and widened her eyes as Thawne winked at them.

"Jesse, wait!" Caitlin ordered but suddenly, they were all blinded with bright light and when they recovered, Thawne had gotten out of his cell.

"That was Thawne the whole time?" Cisco demanded.

"He couldn't have gotten far. He doesn't have his powers, so he can't time travel." Caitlin said.

"Yes, he can." Barry said.

* * *

Thawne was in the lower levels, programming the Time Sphere before Barry sped in and pinned Thawne to the wall, glaring.

Thawne laughed. "Oh, look at us, Flash. Two peas in a pod. Just two speedsters frustrated by the limits of their speed."

"I'm _nothing_ like you." Barry sneered.

"No. I'm the one who's gonna get his speed back." Thawne smirked. "When I do, when I gain control of this body, when I reconnect to my Speed Force… there's nothing you can do to stop me. Just like there was nothing you could do to save your mother." Barry glared, vibrating his hand as Thawne chuckled. "Do it. Do it."

Caitlin, Cisco, Jesse and Allegra entered, seeing the scene. "Barry! Don't!"

Cisco pulled out his rifle and shot a dart into Thawne's neck as he passed out.

* * *

Thawne was restrained to a gurney as they were preparing some rod machines on stands.

"He tricked us. Again." Cisco grumbled as he was preparing the machines. "Should've known supercharging the EMP would cause a recoil loop."

"Thawne always has a backup plan." Caitlin said.

"I looked at the footage. Thawne was only in the storage, nowhere else." Bruce said.

"How's Harry doing?" Barry asked.

"Better, now that you're not trying to kill my Dad." Jesse said, glaring as Barry winced.

"I'm sorry." Barry said. "I let my emotions get the better of me—"

"Barry, my Dad needs help. Not maiming." Jesse said.

"How exactly are we going to get Thawne out of Harry?" Allegra asked.

"Exorcism, maybe." Ralph suggested. "We could call Constantine."

"No, what we think of as Thawne is actually just a series of negative tachyons inside Harry's body." Cisco said.

"And we need to find a way to hit Harry with positive tachyons to expel Thawne's negative ones out of Harry." Kara realized.

"Exactly." Cisco nodded as he and Bruce were preparing the rods.

"Positive tachyon device. This should help with it." Stein said.

Cecile then entered. "I came here as soon as I could. Barry told me everything, what can I do?"

"Cecile, you're going to be our Thawne detector." Barry said. "We need you to psychically monitor Harry and tell us when he's free of Thawne's influence. You think—"

"After what Thawne did to us all? Hell yeah." Cecile said gleefully.

"It's time for exorcism." Cisco turned on the positive tachyon device, irradiating Harry, who spasmed and screamed.

* * *

_Harry had put little Jesse to bed. "Goodnight, sweetie."_

_"Goodnight, Dad." Jesse said as Harry left the bedroom._

_Harry went out to see his wife Tess as Jesse smiled. Next thing she knew, she heard gunshots and her Dad shouting. "No!"_

_"Daddy!" Jesse exclaimed._

* * *

_"I plumbed into your memories, Wells." Thawne gloated as he and Harry were in S.T.A.R. Labs. "I plumbed into your depths. It's awful, it's dark, it's negative, isn't it?"_

_"Daddy!" Jesse cried out._

_"The burglar that entered your home… murdered your wife… I wonder why… what did you do to him?" Thawne gloated._

_"It's not my fault…" Harry whispered, falling on his knees and sobbing. "It's not my fault…"_

* * *

"Dad!" Jesse cried out as Harry spasmed, while Cecile bent forward, clutching her head.

"I don't understand. The PTDs are working in full capacity." Barry said.

"But Thawne's negative tachyons are intensifying." Cisco said.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Caitlin demanded.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes glowed red as he got up but Oliver put the power-dampening cuffs on him. Thawne smirked, amused as his eyes turned normal. "These won't hold me."

Oliver punched Thawne, knocking him out as he looked at everyone. "What the hell just happened?"

"Thawne just connected to his Speed Force." Cisco said.

"If that happens again…" Bruce trailed off.

"…we're going to lose my Dad forever." Jesse realized.

"And the Reverse-Flash lives again." Barry paled.

"I don't understand, wasn't your device supposed to work?" Oliver questioned.

"Thawne's tachyons are proliferating at a rate that exceeds the PTD's capabilities." Cisco said. "So it's just a matter of time before Thawne takes over Harry's body."

"And what happens then? My Dad is gonna die?" Jesse demanded.

"He'll to be in a living hell. Trapped inside Thawne's psyche forever." Cisco said grimly.

"We gotta find a way to get into his mind. There is a way, right?" Jesse asked.

"The cerebral inhibitor we used on DeVoe. We can retrofit it to enter Harry's mind." Cisco said.

"I'm going with you." Jesse said.

"Jesse, no." Barry shook his head. "Thawne's dangerous. And he's getting stronger by the minute, if—"

"Barry! I'm not going to sit by and do nothing, when you are saving my Dad!" Jesse snapped.

Barry sighed before turning to Cecile and Cisco. "Get ready."

* * *

They were inside a corridor as they looked around.

"This is my childhood home." Jesse said as she saw Harry in the corner, curled to a ball and nearing him. "Dad."

"It's not my fault… it's not my fault…" Harry whispered.

"You're too late, Flash." They turned to face Thawne and glaring as Thawne smirked, wearing his Reverse-Flash suit. "Harry is mine."

"Not yet he isn't." Barry said.

Cisco and Jesse neared Harry. "Hey."

"Dad." Jesse said. "It's OK. We're here."

"You want Harry, you're going to have to go through me." Barry stepped up in front of Thawne.

Thawne laughed. "Aren't you a glutton for punishment? Always there to bear witness to the death of someone you're trying to desperately save."

"You're not going to win this time." Barry sneered.

"I think I am. Look at him." Thawne turned to Harry.

"Dad, whatever's happening to you, you need to fight back, you need to face it." Jesse said.

"He's weak. He's pathetic. He's limited by his own emotions. Just like you." Thawne gloated.

"Harry, he wants you to stay here. The more you suffer, the stronger he gets." Cisco pleaded.

They heard a female scream as Jesse recognized the voice. "Mom?"

"Tess… it's not my fault…" Harry said.

"My Mom was murdered, when I was little…" Jesse said. "Dad shut me out for a time after that…"

Thawne paced and gestured, smirking. "In a few short moments I'm going to bust through Cisco's tachyon field and then…" He laughed maniacally and turned to Barry. "…then the fun's really going to begin. All fueled by poor Harry's grief for his precious wife. You know a few things about grief for someone you love, do you, Barry?"

Barry clenched his fists and glared, seething.

* * *

In real time, Harry's eyes glowed red.

"Oh, no…" Caitlin paled.

"Barry, hurry…" Kara whispered.

* * *

"You could've saved your mother… but you didn't. I gave you a chance but you sat by and did nothing!" Thawne taunted Barry.

"Dad, listen to me." Jesse shook Harry. "You need to face—"

"I can't!" Harry exploded.

"Harry, if you don't go downstairs, we're all gonna die here!" Cisco pleaded.

"I can't go downstairs!" Harry shouted.

"Always too late to save those you love. You couldn't stop me from killing your mother. You couldn't stop me from killing Cisco the first time. You can't stop me now." Thawne taunted.

Barry's hand vibrated before calming down. "Every day… I wish I could've been fast enough to beat you. But I'm done letting you have power over me." Thawne stared as Barry smiled.

"Dad… you're not the only one, who lost Mom. I was hurt too. But I didn't run from it. I faced that grief. You can't heal from that pain, if you don't face it." Jesse said.

"You think that we're limited by our emotions." Barry said. "But you're wrong. They make us stronger and we can use them to overcome anything. Including you. That's your greatest flaw, Thawne. Metas are the ones with limits. Not people. Not me. Not Harry."

"Dad… you have to face that memory. You have to go downstairs." Jesse pleaded.

"We're here for you." Cisco said.

Harry took a breath and got up, walking downstairs. Thawne was about to follow but Barry stepped up. "You're not getting past me."

Harry walked downstairs…

* * *

…and saw his wife Tess held in gunpoint by a man who was angry.

"You think we're gonna let you blow up the entire city?" The man demanded.

"Harrison—" Tess sobbed.

"Shut up!" The man shouted.

Harry raised his hands. "Alright. Let's just talk about this."

"You're gonna call your men in S.T.A.R. Labs and shut down the building of the particle accelerator. Right now! We're not gonna let you send us into kingdom come!" The man said as Harry nodded.

"OK. OK." Harry gestured. "Just… let me grab my phone. Alright? Don't hurt them."

"Dad?" Jesse asked, walking downstairs as the man aimed his gun at Jesse.

"No!" Tess grabbed the man's gun as he hit the stair railing and Jesse screamed, ducking and taking cover.

Quickly acting, Harry reached for his gun in the drawer and fired as the man fell down but as he hit the floor, he pulled the trigger, shooting Tess.

"Mom!" Jesse exclaimed.

Harry got up and stared, not believing what he had done. "No…"

* * *

Harry went upstairs, devasted and in tears. "It was my fault. I killed her. It was my fault."

Suddenly, Thawne spasmed, red lightning surging through him as Barry smirked. "Harry has taken control of his pain. You can't feed off of him anymore."

"No!" Thawne shouted.

"It's over, Thawne." Barry said.

"No! No! Noooo!" Thawne dissipated into red particles and vanished in red lightning.

* * *

Back in S.T.A.R. Labs, Barry, Cisco and Jesse came to, while red lightning was pulsing from Harry's body as he screamed in agony.

"Get down! Everyone down!" Barry ordered as they all took cover, while the lightning blasted into the sky before Harry stopped screaming as the lightning disappeared and Harry gasped, relaxing.

"Dad." Jesse freed Harry from his restraints as he came to.

"Jesse…" Harry whispered.

"It's OK, Dad. It's over." Jesse hugged him tightly, in tears. "I'm here."

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry, Jesse…" Harry sobbed.

* * *

"The satellite scan says there are no traces of Thawne's negative tachyons to be found on any organic matter on the planet." Cisco said as they were in the Cortex. "As for Harry, Cecile confirmed that she didn't feel any of Thawne's energy inside."

"According to the three-dimensional imaging, Harry's brainwaves are Thawne-free." Barry said as he read from the computer.

Cisco laughed. "I'm guessing this means that S.T.A.R. Labs has officially and successfully completed its very first exorcism and we didn't even need Constantine."

"Thawne's gone for now." Stein said.

"His negative tachyons may have dissipated but they're not destroyed." Cisco said.

"What does that mean? Thawne's not dead?" Oliver asked.

"Just formless." Kara nodded.

"He's probably out there looking for a new body like a red-eyed pissed off Voldemort." Cisco said, pale.

"He comes back, we'll be ready." Barry said.

* * *

Harry was in the workshop, wiping his face as Jesse held him by his shoulder. "Dad… it's OK."

"What happened to your mother… it was my fault." Harry took a breath. "And… I guess the reason I had been so distant towards you was because I didn't want to face that guilt. I made a bad call and it cost Tess her life."

"You blamed yourself. And you thought that keeping me too close would make you blame yourself more." Jesse said. She sighed, understanding. "I think you did what you could. I don't blame you. You need to forgive yourself and let go of that pain."

"I'm trying…" Harry sighed. "But it's not easy."

"It's the hardest thing in your entire life. I blamed myself for Zoom getting to you too but I don't anymore. You can too." Jesse said as the father and daughter hugged each other.

* * *

The red lightning ended in vast space as it entered a lifeless human body resembling Harrison Wells, as he smirked.

"That hurt." Thawne said as he got up, facing Darkseid.

"I told you to wait." Darkseid ordered.

"And I told you, I'm done being patient." Thawne glared at Darkseid.

"You will have your revenge. Tell me, have you found the other pieces of the formula and the Mother Boxes?" Darkseid demanded.

"No… but I can tell you of another clan of Amazons that will dare to defy you. If I'm correct, one of them almost killed one of your lieutenants. I can show you the city of Bana-Mighdall."

* * *

_**Bana-Mighdall** _

Outside the walls of the city of desert Amazons, the scouts saw a horde of muscular giant monsters with bone protrusions all over their bodies as the monsters roared, charging at the gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	5. Attack on Bana-Mighdall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall under siege, Diana and Artemis are saved from certain death by an omnipotent intervention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"What in the name of Zeus is that?" One of the Amazons demanded.

"Doomsday." Another Amazon realized.

The Doomsday army was in hordes, charging forward as the Amazons, armed to the teeth, engaged them. The Doomsdays were impaled onto spears but weren't going down, charging forward, impaling the Amazons with the bone protrusions, ripping them apart until a portal opened with Diana, Donna Troy and Artemis appearing at the gates of Bana-Mighdall.

"By the Goddess…" Artemis whispered in horror, as her, Donna and Diana watched their fellow Amazons being slaughtered.

Diana slammed her bracelets together, creating a shockwave, sending the monsters flying back. Donna pulled out her sword and shield, just as Diana, attacking the monsters, while Artemis summoned the bow of Ra, opening fire at the Doomsdays.

One of the clones slammed an Amazon to the ground and crushed her head with his foot. Another Doomsday sliced through the Amazons with his claws but Donna cut its arm off and dodged, when another Doomsday charged at her, which ended up with both Doomsdays impaled on each others bone protrusions.

"Fall back!" Diana ordered as the Amazons retreated. "Fire!"

From above fell down upon the Doomsdays a volley of arrows, which didn't seem to affect them until Artemis raised the bow of Ra and with its magic, the arrows exploded, leaving the battlefield in cinders. Some of the Doomsdays were still on their feet, while most of them were incinerated into ashes.

The Amazons attacked the weakened clones, cutting them down until a breach opened, with Clark, Kara, Conner, Barry, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph and Allegra showing up.

"Need a hand?" Clark said.

"We could use some help!" Artemis noted.

Clark, Kara and Conner charged forward, engaging the Doomsdays, exchanging blows. One of the Doomsdays scratched Kara across her chest but Kara punched it away, while dodging another one. Barry used supersonic punch, sending some of the Doomsdays flying back. Cisco and Caitlin tried to blast the Doomsdays but they kept coming.

"Oh, man, this is like—"

"Now's not the time for any references, Cisco!" Caitlin snapped, interrupting Cisco.

Ralph turned stretched his arms towards pillars, using himself like a slingshot, launching Clark and Conner into the fray as they flied in high speed and the shockwave of the punch sent the army flying back but they didn't relent.

"They have no heartbeats." Kara realized.

"Fall back. Everyone fall back!" Clark ordered as Barry, Ralph, Cisco and Caitlin retreated, alongside the Amazons. "Allegra! Full powered blast!"

"What?! Why?!" Allegra demanded.

"Just do it!" Clark insisted as he and Kara and Conner charged their heat visions.

Allegra charged her hands and did a thunderclap and a shockwave followed with a giant explosion and when the dust settled, all that was left, was ashes as Allegra panted out, falling down.

"Doomsday is more resilient than that." Clark noted as he, Kara and Conner landed.

"Why attack the Amazons, when they were too weak?" Conner wondered.

"Unless the attack was just a diversion." Kara said.

"Diversion from what?" Barry wondered.

Suddenly, a giant beam appeared in the sky, landing in the center of the city.

"What the hell is that?" Kara demanded.

"Oh, no." Artemis realized.

* * *

Hippolyta engaged Steppenwolf in a fight, blocking his axe with her sword. "You dare attack the city of our fellow Amazons?"

"You will all fall before my master!" Steppenwolf snarled. Hippolyta attempted to cut Steppenwolf down but Steppenwolf smashed her sword into pieces before driving the sharp end of his axe through her abdomen as Hippolyta stilled.

"No!" Diana screamed. She slammed her bracelets together and created a magical shockwave but Steppenwolf held his own, throwing Hippolyta away like a ragdoll. Diana glared. "You will die for that!"

Diana and Artemis rushed at Steppenwolf but he summoned all his power into his axe and slammed it towards the Amazons and a giant explosion followed. When the dust settled, all that was left were ashes and Steppenwolf standing as behind him opened a portal, while he entered the portal as he disappeared into it.

"What the hell just happened?" Kara demanded. "Where are Artemis and Diana?"

"They're gone…" Barry realized.

"That dude obliterated them like nothing…" Cisco stared.

"What are we gonna do? If one lieutenant of Darkseid could do that, how are we gonna stop him?" Donna wondered.

* * *

_**Paradise Island** _

DeSaad teleported into an altar on the island of Amazons and reached for the cube on the pedestal before taking it and disappearing, while the Amazons stared in horror, still reeling from the deaths of Queen Hippolyta, Artemis and Princess Diana.

* * *

**_Deep space_ **

A giant figure in blue armor and with his eyes glowing, with his facial features of an elderly man smirked as through him surged some red energy. "So… Darkseid dares interfere with my plans? No New God shall defy my will!"

* * *

Diana and Artemis were in deep vast space, on a platform. "By the Gods… what just happened?"

"Where are we?" Artemis wondered.

"I rescued you." A mysterious voice echoed throughout the space.

Diana and Artemis looked around, pulling out their weapons before a bright light appeared and faded, as in front of them appeared a dark-skinned man in an armor, with a cloak.

"You should thank me for saving your life." The man's voice seemed to echo, making Diana and Artemis realize he was a powerful being, whoever he was. "You may call me… Mar Novu."

Diana's and Artemis's eyes widened.

"You're the Monitor… we thought you were a myth!" Diana whispered as she and Artemis knelt before him in respect.

"I have been called many things over many lifetimes. It is thanks to my interference that you have survived the onslaught of Steppenwolf." Novu explained.

"Bring us back. You need to bring us back. Our friends need us!" Diana pleaded.

"It is not possible." Doctor Fate said as he teleported next to Novu. "You have seen how powerful Darkseid is. A small fraction of his army slaughtered almost half of your people and now he has taken possession of one of the Mother Boxes and your mother…" He turned to Diana, who paled.

"Which is more reason why they need me!" Diana said.

"I have pierced the veil and seen countless of futures. Almost all of them ended up in oblivion and nothingness… but not all hope is lost…" Doctor Fate said.

"You know a way to stop Darkseid?" Artemis asked.

"It is not only Darkseid you must be wary of. There is another powerful being that intends to destroy all life across all universes. And it was only due to our intervention that you have survived. There is a way to stop both… there is a person who can forge the weapon to slay the New Gods… but to succeed… you must travel deep into the underworld… and challenge the God of Death…" Novu said ominously as Diana and Artemis paled.

"Hades…" Diana realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone got the reference from Superman/Batman comic books and the animated film with Doomsdays attacking the Amazons?
> 
> Yes, Anti-Monitor and Mar Novu are here too but before you start thinking that, I'm not going into the direction of Crisis on Infinite Earths, neither the crossover or comic book but I'm getting loosely inspired by the comic book, since don't get me started on how terrible the crossover was and I have different plans here.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	6. A bargain with gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artemis and Diana make a deal with Hades, while another one of Darkseid's followers attacks the Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Watchtower_ **

"One of Darkseid's lieutenants and an army of Doomsdays slaughtered the Amazons and killed Hippolyta, Diana and Artemis." Donna summed up.

"And he has taken the Mother Box with him." Oliver finished. "What did it contain?"

"We're not sure." Donna said. "It has been our duty to guard it. We couldn't risk destroying it, since there was no way to know if it would do something worse."

"It's why they attacked Victor too. His father said that Victor was revived thanks to the technology of the Mother Box." Bruce said. "But we had to shut him down in case Darkseid would use him to spy on us."

* * *

_**Apokolips** _

Thawne, now in another body resembling Harrison Wells, in a Reverse-Flash suit, knelt before Darkseid with DeSaad and Steppenwolf at his side.

"Three Kryptonians, one of them half… are still on Earth." DeSaad informed.

"Do not underestimate the girl, Darkseid. She had been self-righteous and averse to killing but she killed me in our last encounter." Thawne said.

"I am aware what the son and daughter of El are capable of, Eobard." Darkseid said, staring at the plains of the planet. "Are you aware that another destroyer has come too?" Darkseid turned to Thawne, who looked confused. "Another one, prophesized to destroy all universes."

"Impossible…" Thawne whispered.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

Walking down the ruins and ashes, Anti-Monitor stared around before a blonde man in green armor and golden cloak approached him. "Hello, Mobius."

"Do not call me that, observer." Anti-Monitor attempted to blast the man but he was unfazed.

Pariah smirked. "This doesn't work on me anymore. I've broken the curse. I'm not the witness of your destruction anymore."

"Then why have you come here? To gloat?" Anti-Monitor asked.

"I offer you a bargain." Pariah said. "You have failed to destroy all Earths and reshape the multiverse in your making but something more dangerous is coming. And if he succeeds… not even you can escape Darkseid."

"Darkseid…" Anti-Monitor narrowed his eyes.

"I can set you and his daughter free… if you promise to _only_ stop Darkseid and leave the Earths alone." Pariah offered. "What do you say? I will open the gate to your prison… so that you can challenge the New God."

Anti-Monitor stared, contemplating the offer. "Show me the way, observer."

* * *

_**Atlantis** _

Vulko bowed before Arthur and Mera, who were on their thrones. "My king, surface dwellers have requested an audience with you."

"Let them in." Arthur said as Batman and Superman approached. "My friends, I'm happy to see you."

"We need to talk, Arthur. It's urgent." Batman said.

* * *

"A Mother Box?" Arthur asked.

"The ones he seeks, seem to contain something Darkseid calls 'Anti-Life Equation'. We're not sure what it is but Darkseid already has most of the pieces and if he gets his hand on your Mother Box here, he might have the complete formula. It could grant him unlimited power." Batman said.

Arthur looked disturbed. "How dangerous is this Darkseid?"

"He has attacked the Amazons in Bana-Mighdall and slaughtered half of them, killing Queen Hippolyta and stealing their Mother Box too. And they almost killed Victor, extracting the power of the Mother Box from him." Superman said.

"That dangerous?" Arthur seemed disturbed as they nodded. "I shall summon as many tribes as I can to guard our Mother Box. It's time for Atlantis to return to the surface and join the war."

* * *

_**Underworld** _

"Why in the Goddess's name would Novu bring us here? This is where we'll find the weapon to slay Darkseid?" Artemis wondered.

"I am not certain but if there is a chance we can beat him, we must take it, Artemis." Diana said.

Diana and Artemis ventured down the ashes-covered plains before from above descended a giant figure, twice as big as Diana and Artemis glared at him.

"Hades…" Artemis sneered.

"I welcome you into my domain, daughter of Zeus. Artemis." Hades smiled at them but both Amazons saw right through him. "I certainly wasn't expecting you to come into the underworld so soon…"

"We're not dead yet and we have no intention of joining them." Diana charged her bracelets.

"I know what you seek." Hades raised his hands. "Hephaestus. And a weapon that could slay the New God."

"You know about Darkseid?" Artemis demanded.

Hades nodded. "This is not the first time the gods of Olympus have faced the New Gods."

"Then you know that if Darkseid wins, you and all the remaining Old Gods will perish." Diana said.

Hades nodded again but Artemis glared. "No bargain with you comes free. You want something in return for your help."

"What price are you willing to pay to kill the New God?" Hades smirked.

* * *

A blacksmith was at a forge, sharpening a sword and putting it into the furnace as Diana and Artemis neared him. "Hephaestus?" The god of fire and smithing turned to them. "We need your help."

* * *

_**Central City** _

A portal opened as a dark-haired woman with grey skin and red eyes with an Omega branded onto her cloak went out.

"Where is the Mother Box?" The woman demanded, in her hand forming a giant axe and smashing things around as people scattered in panic.

Donna and Team Flash went out from a breach as Donna restrained the woman with her lasso. "Who the hell are you?"

The woman smirked and freed herself from Donna's lasso before throwing her towards her and punching her away as Donna recovered, staring in disbelief, spitting out blood. "It cannot be… how did you break through my lasso?"

"Dear sister, it's no secret, it doesn't work on the same blood! I am an Amazon too!" The woman shouted as they stared in disbelief before her eyes glowed red. "And I've come to carry out the mission my master sent me for!" She fired lasers as Donna blocked with her bracelets but as she attempted to withstand the beams, the bracelets shattered, sending Donna flying back.

"Back off!" Green Lantern flew down, restraining the woman but the woman absorbed the energy of Hal's ring, draining it, rendering Hal powerless as he fell down.

"Pathetic Lanterns. Your willpower is nothing to me." The woman gloated. Before Hal could do anything else, the woman swung the blade in her hand and Hal screamed in pain as he fell down, with his arm from elbow down falling off him as he bled out.

"What the hell are you?" The Flash demanded.

"I am Grail. Daughter of Darkseid." Grail smirked, her eyes glowing red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pariah is here too but it's not Nash Wells but the comic book portrayal and imagine Sean Harris playing him. You might remember him as Solomon Lane from Mission: Impossible films.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	7. Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A daughter of Darkseid attacks, forcing everyone to drastic measures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"An Amazon? I'm not impressed at all." Grail smirked, punching Hal away and nearing Donna with her blade up. "The strongest of you have fallen to Steppenwolf already."

A.R.G.U.S. agents and police surrounded Grail, preparing weapons but Grail summoned heat vision beams, incinerating them.

"Back off!" Joe ordered. "Everyone, fall back!"

Grail then raised her hand. "I should thank you, Lantern." She looked at Hal, who was holding his severed arm, leaning onto Barry.

Joe and the CCPD surrounded Grail but she raised her hands, charging her hands.

"Oh, no, that's not good! Everyone, move!" Barry ordered, him, Wally and Jesse trying to speed everyone away, when a giant explosion followed and the heroes disappeared in shining light.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Next thing Barry, Kara, Wally, Ralph, Cisco, Caitlin, Allegra, Donna and Hal knew, they were lying on the floor of the Waverider.

"It's good thing I got here in time, right?" Rip quipped.

Barry recovered, getting up on his feet. "Rip? What are you doing?"

"Saving your arses, what does it look like?" Rip snapped.

"Grail. She's—"

"Done. Gideon."

Gideon turned on the screen to see the plaza in ashes as Grail entered the portal and disappeared.

"Joe. What about Joe?" Barry demanded before Rip looked at him sadly.

" _I'm truly sorry. I've tried but there was only so much I could do to save you all in the plaza._ " Gideon said.

"Wait. You're saying that…" Barry swallowed, tears filling his eyes.

"I'm truly sorry, Mr. Allen." Rip said and Barry and Wally looked devastated.

Kara could only hug them both tightly, comforting them as Cisco approached. "Rip, who the hell was that woman?"

* * *

**_Central City_ **

A giant crater was in the place, where the plaza had been few moments ago, with an Omega symbol burned to the ground, while Grail knelt down, caressing her blade. "I call to the darkness. To the evil in all hearts. From the blood of the Old Gods… and the New." She cut herself across the palm of her hand, spraying the blood on the ground.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

"Grail. Daughter of Darkseid." Rip said. "And she's also the daughter of the Amazons."

"She's an Amazon?" Kara asked.

"She's a daughter of Myrina. Hippolyta's best assassin. Never told anyone about her pregnancy and kept her a secret. Raised her as her own but there was a prophecy that Grail would become their greatest destruction and she then disappeared. She was turned by Darkseid into one of his deadliest weapons." Rip explained.

"What does she want?" Allegra asked.

"Fulfill his will and I'm certain he's come for Mr. Stone." Rip said, observing Victor, who was in the med-bay. "It's likely that Darkseid has almost everything he needs to complete the Anti-Life Equation and the Mother Boxes. He's taken one in the Paradise Island and he's after another one in Atlantis. If he gets to that one and Mr. Stone… he'll be able to subjugate Earth to his will, if not worse." His face turned grim.

"Can we separate Victor from the Mother Box somehow?" Oliver asked as he entered with Laurel, Sara, the Birds of Prey and Team Arrow upon visiting them.

"Not without killing him." Rip shook his head. "The Mother Box is a part of Mr. Stone. If we attempt to separate them in any way, Mr. Stone will not survive. Trust me."

"It's fine." Victor assured. "If that's what it takes to stop Darkseid, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make. We need to destroy it and make sure Darkseid won't get his hands on the last pieces of the Anti-Life Equation."

"I know someone who might help us. Her tech may be more advanced than anything on Waverider." Kara said.

* * *

**_L-Corp, National City_ **

A secretary entered Lena's office. "What is it?"

"Miss Luthor, you have an unscheduled visitor. It's Kara Danvers." The secretary said.

Lena raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"I'm surprised you've come here." Lena sat across Kara, offering her a tea. "Kara, I understand that… things must have been hard for you… after what happened with Alex, Jeremiah… I know you needed some time alone. But why did you come here? I'm sure you didn't come here to just talk."

"I need your help." Kara said. Lena took a breath, unsure. "Look… I know that things have been… different between us but… no matter how angry you might have been with me, at every turn, you've tried to come through. You tried to be there for me since Alex's funeral. And I wasn't ready to forgive you but I'm trying."

"I kept thinking about what you said, about how many times had I lied to you before and then I understood. You were afraid that you betrayed me and hurt me the same way Lex and mother have before and you were right. Anytime I got hurt, I built a wall around me. Then I understood." Lena said.

"At every turn, you tried to come through. And… I know you and I have a long way to go…"

"But perhaps we can start over." Lena nodded, pouring a tea. "I'm certain you didn't come here just for a friendly visit. What is it?"

* * *

_**Underworld** _

Diana and Artemis were fighting five people, tall and muscular, in what seemed to be an underworld version of Colosseum.

Agamemnon attacked with his sword, but Diana raised her shield to block. Diana punched him and flipped away, when Achilles attacked.

Artemis fired from her bow but Achilles rolled away before Artemis summoned her axe and was forced to block, when Agamemnon attacked with his sword. Artemis jumped away, summoning the bow of Ra and firing but Agamemnon blocked with his shield.

Herakles rushed at them with his mace as Diana and Artemis rolled away, his mace cracking the ground. Artemis reached for her sword and dagger, cutting Herakles across his chest. Herakles again attacked with his mace but Artemis dodged and kicked back Agamemnon, who jumped at her.

Achilles rolled down to avoid getting hit by Diana's shield, cutting her across her back. Diana blocked with her shield as Achilles aimed at her head before Perseus attacked with his sword, forcing Diana to jump back as he cut her across her chest. Diana ducked to avoid their blades and sliced them both in their waists, cutting them down.

Artemis's and Agamemnon's weapons crossed before Herakles joined but Artemis jumped back, causing for Agamemnon and Herakles to bump with each other before Artemis and Diana stabbed them both, killing them.

Hades then clapped his hands. "Excellent. Excellent."

"We've upheld our end of the deal." Diana said as he descended.

"Patience, my dear Amazons." Hades said. "Patience is a virtue."

* * *

Hephaestus was melting the ore in his forge as Artemis and Diana entered. "Have you finished the weapon?"

"Only one of you is worthy of wielding it." Hephaestus explained darkly. "But the mechanism is stuck. I cannot open it without the flames of the Underworld killing me."

"I can withstand it." Diana said.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"I don't plan to die." Diana said firmly, taking a breath. She approached the vat of ore above the furnace and pulled the chain as the furnace opened and she screamed, her flesh starting to burn as the ore melted into liquid metal.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Hephaestus ordered as the metal poured onto his anvil and he started to forge the blade.

* * *

**_L-Corp_ **

"Kara, that's insane." Lena shook her head. "Even if I could do that, I don't have enough time to—"

"Lena, please." Kara pleaded. "Can you separate Vic from the Mother Box without it killing him?"

"I'm not sure." Lena admitted. "If what you're saying is true, we're going to need a lot of manpower to defend us, if they're coming after Mr. Stone. We need technology, weapons, we need—"

"We can provide you everything you need, Miss Luthor." Arthur promised. "Atlantis is advanced enough."

"We'll prepare the defenses. Mobilize anyone we can to make sure you can help Victor." Clark said as Lena considered before taking a breath.

"Alright. I'll need some of my equipment brought with me too." Lena said and Kara nodded.

* * *

_**Central City** _

Grail knelt down, opening a portal in the crater as from it went out a giant figure in blue armor, with his eyes glowing, an elderly man smirking as red energy surged through him, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Welcome to Earth-1." Grail smirked.

"You dare summon me?" The giant figure demanded.

"I offer you a challenge. A New God, who would defy you." Grail bowed.

Anti-Monitor then glowed with purple energy, smirking.

* * *

_**Atlantis** _

A plane landed on a nearby port as Team Flash, Team Arrow, the Outsiders, Bat-Family, the Legends and Super-Friends were greeted by Mera, with Victor on a stretcher. "Welcome to Atlantis."

Lena then went out, hesitantly approaching them and bowing as Arthur waved his hand. "No need to bow, Miss Luthor. Now, how can we help?"

"I need your lab." Lena said. Victor groaned as his core glowed. "You OK?"

"He knows you're here. They'll be coming for me." Victor said.

"Vulko, accompany Miss Luthor and Mr. Stone to our labs." Arthur ordered and Vulko nodded.

"Follow me." Vulko said as his guard picked Victor on the stretcher, accompanying him and Lena.

"Is it this bad?" Arthur asked.

"Very bad." Bruce said. "He's already beaten the Amazons of Bana-Mighdall. The Amazons of Paradise Island are on their way here but there will be blood. I don't plan on killing…"

"…but if it comes down to it, we need to do whatever it takes." Kara said.

"No half-measures. Not if Darkseid is coming." Clark said.

"I don't like this." Conner muttered.

"Me either but we have no choice." Wally said. Things were about to get ugly.

What none of them noticed, was that a red-eyed specter was observing them all before it disappeared in red lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Joe West. While I do like his character, there are going to be casualties in this story.
> 
> Well, if anyone suspects this is going to end in a clash of Titans, you are correct. Just wait. Anti-Monitor, Darkseid and later Wonder Woman and Artemis, you can certainly tell things are about to get ugly and this will also use some elements of Infinity War and Endgame too, alongside comic book Crisis on Infinite Earths, Final Crisis and Darkseid War.
> 
> And things are getting more complicated, considering that Thawne is currently Voldemorting, huh?
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	8. Siege of Atlantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes unite in Atlantis, when Darkseid attempts to take Cyborg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Can you help Victor?" Batman asked as Lena was with the Atlantean scientists scanning Victor but Lena seemed hesitant.

"Lena, if you'll have to turn me into a human to separate me from the Mother Box, I'm fine with it." Victor assured.

"I'm going to need time to separate the Mother Box from him but I think so." Lena said, examining the technology of Atlanteans. "This is even more advanced than anything that I've ever seen."

"You would be surprised how advanced we are." Vulko assured.

"Uh, we have a problem." Brainy noted as he looked at the map and they looked outside to see a giant portal appear at the mainland near Atlantis.

* * *

**_Outer space_ **

In what seemed to be a giant hall, a group of people in golden armor and wearing cloaks were holding a council.

"We have seen the brink of destruction on Earth-1." One of the Monitors announced.

"Should we not aid them?" Novu asked.

"You have interfered enough, Novu." Ray-Lan said. "It was enough you attempted to prevent the Crisis on other Earths before, which led to this and you have failed to stop the Anti-Monitor."

"There is still hope." Novu said. "Allies of mine have pierced the veil of time and foreseen the future. There is a chance to stop Mobius and Darkseid."

"How many of these futures have you seen?" Another Monitor asked.

"One. And it comes at a great cost. Subtle plans have been set in motion to spare Earth-1 and Earth-38 after they were under attack by Mobius. But now that Darkseid has set his gaze upon Earth-1, they must face their greatest challenges and they will endure losses and tragedies… but there is still hope… at a great sacrifice." Novu promised.

"And are you certain they can succeed?"

"They have earned the right to try. They have beaten Lex Luthor and his league of injustice." Novu said as the Monitors considered.

"Very well, you may intervene if necessary."

* * *

_**Atlantis** _

Arthur, Clark, Kara, Bruce, who was now in a giant mechanic Batsuit, Oliver, Laurel and Sara were in front of the barrier as Grail, Steppenwolf, Glorious Godfrey, Kalibak, Desaad and Granny Goodness approached, while behind them was an army of Amazons and Atlanteans led by Mera and Donna.

"So it has come to this." Godfrey said.

"Where is the cyborg?" Kalibak asked.

"Why do you want him? Because of the Mother Boxes in him and in the city?" Arthur asked.

"Hand them over and Lord Darkseid may spare your lives." Steppenwolf said, clenching his axe.

"We'll never submit to the Dark God." Clark said.

"All Darkseid is going to have is ashes and blood." Kara said.

"So shall it be." Steppenwolf said and on cue, a Boom Tube opened as Parademons and Doomsdays appeared. "Only few Green Lanterns are here with you now. Your alliance has diminished."

"It's not about numbers. It's about our will to live." Oliver said.

"And we don't break so easily." Barry said.

"We shall see." Godfrey said as the heroes returned to the united armies.

Parademons opened fire but they didn't penetrate the shields of Atlantis. Then suddenly, a giant swarm of the Parademons flew towards the shields and much to everyone's shock, they started pushing through, ignoring the shield's energy burning through them. They were killing themselves to get through and few of them actually managed to do so.

"They're killing themselves to get in." Dinah realized.

They heard inhuman snarls as Parademons and Doomsdays charged forward and on cue, the Amazons fired a volley of magical fire arrows, the explosion burning some of them, while the Atlanteans prepared their weapons, firing from their blasters and preparing their swords, shields and spears, engaging in close combat those who had managed to get in near proximity.

* * *

Carter and Kendra flew around, bashing with their maces the monsters, while Oliver, Tommy, Thea, Mia and Roy fired arrows and Helena fired from her crossbows. Bruce, Dick and Barbara rolled away as some of the Parademons flew towards them and Dick threw wing-dings, cutting down some of the Parademons. One of them grabbed Barbara but Kara flew in, ripping the Parademon in two before helping Barbara on the ground.

"Thanks." Barbara said.

"No problem." Kara said before she used her freeze breath, freezing three Doomsdays rushing towards her and doing a thunderclap, the shockwave shattering them into pieces.

* * *

Rip flew the Waverider around, opening fire, while teleporting the Legends on the ground.

Mick fired from his flamethrower, while Snart shot down the Parademons with his cold gun. "Just like old times, huh, Leonard?"

"Never thought I'd be fighting aliens but this is much more fun than an immortal bozo!" Snart laughed.

Zari created a tornado, throwing away some Doomsdays before one of them lunged at her but Lisa encased him in golden substance, giving Zari an opening to blow him away.

* * *

Brainy picked his blaster and started shooting the aliens engaging him. "Parademons. Why Parademons?"

"Get down!" Nia tackled Brainy to the ground as a giant axe flew towards them and then returned to Steppenwolf like a boomerang.

"Thanks." Brainy smiled, feeling awkward.

"Uh, run from the axe guy first, thanks later?" Nia joked as Steppenwolf ran towards them.

"Fine by me." Brainy said as he and Nia started to run.

"Move!" Dinah ordered as Brainy and Nia dodged, while Dinah unleashed her Canary Cry, trying to blast Steppenwolf but he held his ground.

"Metahuman." Steppenwolf smirked. He slammed his axe to the ground and a giant shockwave followed, sending them flying back. Before Steppenwolf could finish them off, Conner flew in and grabbed his axe as Steppenwolf glared. "Half-Kryptonian. Unworthy."

"No. Just not ugly." Conner quipped.

Steppenwolf attempted to punch him but Conner dodged as they exchanged blows. Steppenwolf hit Conner in the stomach, sending him flying into the air but Conner flew back and dodged Steppenwolf's uppercut before hitting him in the leg, causing for Steppenwolf to fall on his knees.

Conner headbutted Steppenwolf, making him stagger and was about to finish him off but Steppenwolf cut Conner across the chest with his axe as Conner screamed. Steppenwolf lifted him by his head, as he raised his axe. "You are nothing. An insignificant bug I will—"

Steppenwolf was cut off, when a giant gorilla knocked him away as Conner smirked. "Thanks, Gar."

Steppenwolf cut into the ground, sending them all flying back with the energy pulsing.

* * *

A group of Doomsdays charged and tramped down a phalanx of Amazons but then Barry, Wally and Jesse sped in, punching them away with supersonic punches. Allegra used her UV blast to slow them down before Barry, Wally and Jesse sped around, creating a tornado, lifting the Doomsdays into the air, while Kara used her heat vision, blasting them away, while Clark slammed them to the ground for Mera to finish them off with her trident

Caitlin touched the ground as Parademons flew towards them and from the ground protruded icicles, impaling them. Cisco then used his powers to blast them away.

* * *

Tatsu and Slade cut down a group of Parademons, while Laurel and Sara were using their batons to block a pack of Parademons attacked before Nyssa and her assassins fired a volley of arrows, shooting down the Parademons. Granny Goddess appeared with a rod in her hand, charging it with energy.

While Slade, Nyssa and Tatsu were busy fending off Parademons, Laurel and Sara engaged Granny Goddess, who charged her rod. Goddess lunged at Laurel, who blocked with her batons. Sara jumped at Goddess, twirling her staff but Goddess whirled around, blocking Sara's staff and kicking Laurel back, holding her own against their combined efforts. Goddess kneed Sara in the face, knocking her down and grabbed Laurel by the back of her head, throwing her away.

Sara got up and dodged, when Goddess attacked again but Goddess knocked Sara's batons away and slammed her to the ground and was prepared to deliver the final blow before Nora Darhk showed up, lifting Goddess in the air with her magic before she was ripped apart by the swarm of Parademons as blood spattered on the women.

"Ew!" Laurel groaned.

* * *

Barry sped around with Wally and Jesse, continuing fending off the ground troops before a red bolt of lightning appeared, knocking them all down. When they got up, they stared in shock to see…

"Iris?" Barry stared in disbelief. But the moment he looked into her eyes, he felt a chill go down his spine, hoping his worst nightmare had not come true.

"I told you I'd make you suffer… Flash." Thawne said, looking at him through Iris's eyes as her eyes glowed red.

Thawne attacked but Barry blocked and attempted to restrain him, while he was in Iris's body.

"Iris! I know you're in there! You have to fight him! This isn't you!" Barry pleaded.

"You won't reach her this time." Thawne gloated, freeing himself from Barry's grip and pummeling him, while he was caught off-guard but Wally swept his feet, knocking him down.

"Let her go!" Wally ordered.

"Not likely." Thawne said, kicking Wally away, while he sped off and Barry, Wally and Jesse ran after him.

* * *

Rene and the Atlanteans, alongside with Steve, Rick and A.R.G.U.S. agents found themselves overwhelmed by Parademons, barely able to shoot down the waves incoming. "There's too many of them!"

Rene was suddenly knocked down, with one of the Parademons about to chew his head off.

"Rene!" Dinah cried out.

Suddenly, a giant explosion burst from the ground as in the middle of the battlefield appeared Artemis with the Bow of Ra and Diana wielding in her hand a sword which blade shined, clearly enchanted as the heroes stared and Artemis fired a magical arrow, burning a line into the ground, incinerating the Parademons and Doomsdays into ashes as they all stared.

"Oh, hell yeah, now we're talking!" Rene said cheerfully.

"Bring me Darkseid!" Diana shouted, rushing forward with Artemis and as Artemis fired another arrow, with one swing of her new sword, Diana slew a considerable amount of Darkseid's army, as the sword sent out a line of energy, cutting through the Parademons and Doomsdays like nothing.

* * *

Barry, Wally and Jesse chased Thawne, who tripped Jesse and as she recovered, Thawne dodged Wally's kick before Barry grabbed Thawne and slammed him to the ground.

"Let her go!" Barry shouted.

"You wanna stop me, you know how it has to go down." Thawne smirked and Barry was disturbed by the fact that Thawne was using someone he cared about to get under his skin like that. Barry hesitated and it was all Thawne needed to strike Barry in the hip and he groaned, Thawne sped off but Barry managed to recover as he threw lightning and the explosion made Thawne trip.

Before Barry could finish Thawne off and knock him out, suddenly, they heard a roar and a shade in form of lightning appeared. "What the…" Barry stared, assuming it was another Time Wraith or Black Flash, about to kill him but Thawne paled as the shade of lightning got into Iris, who screamed, spasming before red lightning pulsed from her and blasted into the sky and Iris fell back, unconscious, with Barry holding her.

Barry stared at the shade of lightning, not understanding. "Who are you? Are you the Speed Force?"

The shade of lightning disappeared and then Barry realized they were still fighting, deciding to speed Iris off to safety.

* * *

Diana and Artemis were back to back, Artemis using her axe and bow in sync to take down the Parademons before Grail jumped in and as she raised her blade, Diana shattered it into pieces, much to Grail's astonishment. Artemis was about to cleave Grail's head off but Grail recovered and fired beams from her eyes, blasting them both back, despite that Diana absorbed the beams with her bracelets.

"You've brought friends." Grail smirked.

"Leave this world, now." Diana ordered.

"No. You shall bow to one true Dark God. You shall witness who's going to be the superior darkness and beg for mercy!" Grail promised, when she called into the sky. "Father! I bring you the Destroyer!" She raised her hand when a blinding red glow followed and when it diminished, two giant figures appeared in the sky.

On one side was the Anti-Monitor. On the other side was Darkseid. Both gods of darkness in their own rights stared at each other with murderous glares as their eyes glowed.

Two gods of darkness fighting each other. This was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the IW reference and Nora Darhk is now part of the Legends too BUT without Darhk redeemed, since don't get me started on how annoying the constant redeeming villains, who don't even deserve it, is.
> 
> Yes, Thawne took over Iris's body briefly, poor Barry. I swear this was nothing against her, despite that crap she had pulled in Seasons 3-5, I actually softened around her in Season 6 of The Flash and despite that Barry is not in relationship with her anymore, he would still care about her on a certain level. Considering that Thawne needed to feed on negative emotions, like grief, anger and sadness to take over someone's body and recent loss of Joe, Iris would surely be easily susceptible to succumb to him but as for how he left her body, well, you'll see. Maybe you can take a guess, if you remember one of my older stories in the series. I had this particular storyline planned for a while but until now I couldn't find a good way to fit it until now.
> 
> Hope you liked the fight scenes, since I had to deal with an incredible amount of characters, so it was hard to write for me.
> 
> Anti-Monitor vs. Darkseid with the Justice League caught in the crossfire. You can tell this is going to get very ugly.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	9. Anti-Monitor vs. Darkseid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight between two gods of darkness has devastating collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

The heroes stared in disbelief as Anti-Monitor and Darkseid engaged each other, exchanging blows.

"Who the hell is the other guy?" Barry demanded.

"He calls himself Anti-Monitor. I thought he was a myth." Diana said.

"Who?" Oliver demanded as the Parademons and Darkseid's army observed, watching two gods of darkness fight in the sky.

"A being from Antimatter Universe." Rip explained, shocked. "I thought he had died in the last Crisis. He tried to destroy the entire multiverse, when heroes of all universes united to stop him."

An explosion of energy followed, knocking them all down before they recovered.

"Do they even know we're here?" Barry demanded.

"I think it's more like they don't even care." Bruce pointed at the Parademons and Darkseid's lieutenants just staring in the sky, while on their knees.

"Uh, I think you may want to rethink that statement." Kara said as Kalibak, Grail, Steppenwolf and Godfrey turned to the heroes.

"You shall bow to one true god or beg for his mercy!" Desaad shouted, firing an energy blast but Diana blocked it with the Godkiller before Grail attacked, forcing Diana to engage her. Grail fired heat vision beams, grazing Diana in the face.

"You should run, while you still can!" Steppenwolf roared, swinging his axe but Clark and Kara dodged before punching him in the face, making him stagger.

"We never run!" Clark snarled.

Anti-Monitor fired beams from his hands but Darkseid dodged, while they were floating in the air before Darkseid grabbed Anti-Monitor by his head.

"Has Lena managed to separate Vic from the Mother Box?" Oliver said.

"Lena! Do you copy? Lena!" Kara called out.

* * *

Lena and the scientists were trying to separate the Mother Box from Victor carefully without killing him before Desaad entered and raised his hand, blasting down the guards as he smirked at Lena.

"The prodigal sister of the deranged scientist. You would be useful to Lord Darkseid." Desaad smirked.

"If you want Victor, you'll have to take him over my dead body." Lena stepped up.

"At last, someone who doesn't beg." Desaad said, amused, raising his hand and charging it with energy.

Lena covered her face, ready for her demise before a black magical barrier appeared in front of her, with a blue-haired girl stepping up as Lena stared. "Raven?"

"Run! Get out of here!" Rachel ordered. Lena nodded, running away.

"Half-demon." Desaad glared. Rachel created magical shields in her hands, blocking his energy blasts. "You don't belong here. You are your father's spawn."

"I'm not my father. I'm my own person!" Rachel sneered. Desaad struck again, penetrating her shield and Rachel was too tired to gather the strength. Before Desaad could kill her and Lena, Victor lunged at him, forcing them both out from the laboratory as they crashed to the ground and Victor used his sonic cannon, blasting Desaad's head off.

* * *

While Team Arrow, Team Flash, Super-Friends, the Outsiders, the Justice League and other heroes were fending off Parademons, the heavy-hitters like Clark, Kara, Diana and Artemis engaged Darkseid's lieutenants.

Darkseid used his Omega beams, grazing Anti-Monitor, who snarled in rage before Darkseid grabbed Anti-Monitor by his head. "Your pitiful existence is at its end, Mobius! I am the one true god!"

Anti-Monitor exploded in energy, knocking them down and if not for magical shields conjured by Zatanna and Constantine, it would have obliterated them all, but still, some Amazons and Atlanteans were not so lucky, disintegrated by the explosion. The more resilient and stronger ones like Clark, Kara, Diana, Artemis and Grail were just burned slightly.

Darkseid fired his Omega beams, sending Anti-Monitor crashing to the ground. Anti-Monitor suddenly discharged more energy again and they stared in shock to see Rene and Dinah obliterated.

* * *

Thawne, in his spectral form, sped around, searching for a new host before he found Victor, panting out. Seizing his opportunity, Thawne entered Victor's body as he screamed in pain and next thing anyone else knew, Victor's chest exploded in shards as he fell back, light leaving his eyes and shutting down.

* * *

Darkseid landed an uppercut to Anti-Monitor's chin, sending him crashing down as Thawne's spectral form went through Darkseid and through his hand pulsed some red energy.

"Yes. Now you shall see the superior god!" Darkseid roared and the Mother Box from Atlantis's treasure room suddenly flew into Darkseid's hand as he held it tightly.

Anti-Monitor glared, firing antimatter beams from his hands but Darkseid held his own, slightly burned as Anti-Monitor stared in disbelief.

"How is this possible?" Anti-Monitor demanded.

"I possess the full equation now!" Darkseid's hands pulsed with energy. "You were from antimatter universe and the power of the Anti-Life Equation lives in your veins!" His eyes glowed and Anti-Monitor screamed before Darkseid unleashed a blast of energy as Anti-Monitor's flesh started to fade away, burned by the energy, leaving nothing but a burned skeleton.

They stared in shock. Anti-Monitor was dead. Darkseid turned to them with his eyes glowing. "Bow to your true god… or perish. The power of the Anti-Life Equation belongs to me now."

The heroes stared but got ahold of themselves, standing up to Darkseid defiantly.

"We'll never bow to you." Clark said.

"Then you shall suffer." Darkseid said as they engaged.

Darkseid fired from his hands but Diana jumped in, blocking with the Godkiller, holding its own against Darkseid's new powers before she charged at him and impaled Darkseid with her sword, burying it deep into his chest as Darkseid cried out in pain, falling on his knees. Diana buried the sword deeper, twisting the blade as Darkseid groaned.

"I vowed I'd make you pay for what you've done." Diana sneered.

Diana stopped as Darkseid let out weak whispers. "You… you should have… you should have gone for the head…"

Darkseid raised his hand, charging it as Diana widened her eyes in horror. "No!"

Next thing they knew, there was a blinding glow of energy and an explosion followed. Waverider was knocked away, disappearing into timestream, while Diana stared in horror at Darkseid.

"What did you do?" Diana demanded, horrified. "What did you do?!"

Darkseid slumped back, closing his eyes before fading away into dust.

They all stared in shock, wondering what was going on.

"What has he done?" Bruce wondered.

"Bruce?" Selina stared at him in horror before Bruce looked down and suddenly, he faded away into dust, right in front of her as she gasped. Much to their surprise, Darkseid's lieutenants also vanished into dust.

* * *

The grim atmosphere filled the air and then suddenly, much to their horror, some Atlanteans and Amazons started to fade away into dust, blown away by the wind.

"Oh, my God…" Dick whispered.

"Dick…"

Dick turned around to see Helena's shocked face. "Helena…"

Dick then looked at his feet, seeing dust and then he fell back, leaving behind a pile of dust as Helena covered her mouth.

* * *

"Nate! Rip! Anyone copy?" Ray called out as he looked around. "Mick! Mick, where are you?"

Mick crawled up to his feet, about to shout Ray's name before he faded into dust.

* * *

Jax got up, with him and Stein separated as Jax called out. "Grey!"

"Jefferson!" Stein walked down the beach, wondering where Jax was but at the spot where he had heard Jax's voice, was nothing but dust.

* * *

"What the hell…" Sara stared in horror as they looked around.

"Guys."

Oliver, Sara and Laurel turned around, staring in shock to see Roy falling to his knees and fade away into dust as they covered their mouths in shock.

"Oh, my God…" Tommy whispered before, much to Oliver's, Sara's and Laurel's horror, Tommy and Roy faded away too.

* * *

Rachel was helping Gar on his feet before they both faded into dust.

* * *

"Oh, God…" Kara whispered.

"Kara…"

"Barry…"

Barry, Iris, Wally, Jesse, Clark, Kara, Caitlin and Diana stared in shock to see Cisco, Ralph, Allegra, Nia, Conner and J'onn slowly turn into dust.

"I don't know what's happening…" Ralph staggered on his feet before he fell down, turned into dust as they gasped in horror, alongside Cisco, Allegra, Conner and J'onn.

Nia slowly approached Kara, sobbing, feeling agony like never before as Kara tried to desperately assure her protégé, while holding Nia in her arms, who sobbed into Kara's shoulders.

"Please, I don't want to go, Kara, I don't want to go, please, I don't want to go…" Nia sobbed, while they were both trying to hold back tears until there was only dust left in Kara's arms as she broke down in tears, falling on her knees. She had promised to look after her after losing Nia lost her mother and failed, while the rest stared in horror to see others disappear as well.

* * *

Mera was groaning, on the ground before Arthur and Vulko helped her get up. "This is no place to die, my dear."

Mera nodded but stared in shock as Arthur and Vulko suddenly faded away.

* * *

"What happened?" Barry demanded. "Guys, what the hell just happened?"

Oliver fell on his knees, devastated. Half of his friends were obliterated. And his family. And then it hit him. "Oh, no…"

* * *

_**Outer space** _

"Did this have to be this way?" Novu asked.

Another Monitor nodded. "Any other way would have ended up in total oblivion at the hands of Mobius or subjugation by Darkseid. There was no other way. But an ally of yours is setting certain events in motion now to help."

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Barbara ran to the house, shouting around.

"Nicky! Riley!" Barbara shouted, hoping their worst fears wouldn't come true.

"Nicole!" Sara called out. "I'm gonna go upstairs, you check it here."

"Ashley!" Laurel yelled.

Oliver, Laurel, Sara and Barbara were searching every single room in the house, hoping their fears would not come true.

"Ashley! William!" Oliver called out as he rushed upstairs and was relieved to see both his children alright. "Thank God." Oliver and Laurel hugged them both tightly but then they realized that they were staring in shock.

"Dad. What happened? They're gone. Aunt Nicky… Riley… what happened?" William asked.

"I don't know." Oliver admitted.

* * *

Barbara gasped, seeing piles of dust in the kitchen as her heart shattered. The time seemed to freeze for a moment as she was processing the grief and sadness filling her, making her wonder if…

"Hello?"

Barbara felt small relief but it was immediately replaced by concern. Her best friend had gone off the deep end once he lost his daughter. How would he react, once he found out that he had lost his entire family?

"Nicky? Riley? Dad? Anyone?"

Sara and Barbara rushed down, hugging Henry tightly. "Hey."

"Thank God…" Sara breathed out in relief.

"Hey, I'm here. What's going on?" Henry asked and Sara slowly pulled away, wondering how he would react. It was one thing if his lover was worried but as he saw the same look on his best friend as Barbara went downstairs, he could already tell something was really wrong. "I tried calling Nicky but I had no reception and no one was answering my calls. Did something happen?"

Both girls were lost for words and the confusion was replaced with dread and worry as Henry took a breath, trying to get ahold of himself. "OK, now you're both really scaring me. Where are Nicky and kids?"

Neither one of the girls closest to him would answer but as he processed the looks in their eyes, suddenly, Henry felt as if his entire world had crumbled, breathing out quickly, shaking his head in denial. "No…"

"Henry—" Sara tried to reach for his arm but he started to run and search every room, and floor before rushing upstairs.

"Nicky! Riley! Mia! Dad! Where are you? Nicky! Kids! Dad!" Henry called out.

"Henry!" Barbara shouted as she and Sara gave chase after him.

Henry tried to call Nicole's cellphone and as he heard ringing coming from the kitchen, he ran to see it at the table in the living room as more horror flooded through him as he let out heavy breaths, seeing the looks on Oliver, Laurel's, Barbara's and Sara's faces, hoping his worst dreams would not come true.

"Where are they? Where's my family? What happened?" Henry asked but neither his lover or his best friend would answer, unable to find the strength to find their voices as he was running out of patience, pinning Barbara to the wall, holding her by her shoulders. "Tell me! Where are they?! If they're gone, then say so already! God damn it, tell me what the hell happened to my family!"

"They're… they're…" Barbara took a breath and swallowed but as he looked into her eyes and then slowly turning to Oliver, Laurel and Sara, who had a similar expression on their faces, Henry felt like if entire world had crumbled, processing and staring, backing away, frozen like a statue.

"No…" Henry whispered.

Sara neared her lover, trying to comfort him as she held his hand but he pulled away, shock flooding him.

"No. No. No, no, no. No." Henry leaned onto the wall and sat down, curling to a ball, muttering the same word over and over, clawing his hair with his hands, hoping it was a nightmare from which he would wake up anytime soon. As both girls knelt towards him, trying to comfort him, he burst into tears, sobbing into his arms uncontrollably. He just couldn't believe that his family was gone. They held Henry by his arms as he cried into Barbara's chest, not believing what happened. "Please, let this be a bad dream, please, no… not them… no…"

* * *

_**House of Mystery** _

Constantine stared in shock to see a pile of dust, where Zatanna had been sitting a moment ago, once they teleported back into the House. "What in the bloody blazes…" Doctor Fate then appeared in front of Constantine. "What the hell happened? What did Darkseid do?"

"This was the only way to ensure survival of all. There is still hope but you must listen." Fate said as Constantine listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, just like IW and poor everyone.
> 
> In 'The Darkseid War' arc, Anti-Monitor killed Darkseid, although Darkseid was later reincarnated and returned back to life anyway, while Grail destroyed him but I obviously ended it differently here.
> 
> Well, they'll all be recovering from the aftermath now before trying to recover what they had lost but it's not going to be as long time skip as in Endgame, more like a year later.
> 
> And if you remember the flashforward from one of my other stories, you know what's going to happen with Henry next.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continu


	10. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes deal with the aftermath of the battle between Darkseid and Anti-Monitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Three weeks later, A.R.G.U.S.** _

"How many casualties?" Lyla asked, still reeling from the shock that half of the staff had been turned into dust.

"The governments, well, what's left of it…" One of the staff members swallowed. "They're still in census. But apparently…" She took a breath. "50% of population, across the whole planet. Gone. What was that thing that Grail summoned?"

"It's called Anti-Monitor." Clark explained. "I've heard… legends about him. He's a being of infinite hunger, seeking to destroy and reshape multiverses in his own image. I'm guessing he wasn't happy with Darkseid trying to steal the spotlight."

"No. He wasn't." They turned around to face a blonde man in green armor and cloak with golden decors, who had appeared in golden glow of light.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Lyla asked.

"I am Pariah. I have seen and witnessed this destruction before." Pariah said, his voice broken, yet calm. From his eyes they could tell he had been through a very traumatic ordeal, yet he seemed to be… in peace.

"What do you know?" Oliver demanded.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Barry crashed against a table, groaning as Kara held him. "Barry, you OK?"

"Where… I'm back in S.T.A.R. Labs." Barry panted out, sweat covering his face. "I need to try again."

"Hang on, hang on, you're not!" Kara stepped up. "Last time you did that, you were gone for three weeks!"

"Three…" Barry breathed out, widening his eyes. "Three weeks? I entered the Speed Force just like five seconds ago!"

"Barry, the Speed Force won't let us in. Whatever Darkseid and Anti-Monitor did, it released energy that won't let us in." Jesse said. "We've tried to find you but just like you, the Speed Force spat us out."

"In there, it was just seconds for us but here, we were gone for four days." Wally said. "Barry, if we try to use Speed Force and time-travel, we might be trapped in there forever."

Barry breathed out. "So we can't time-travel?"

"I tried to contact the Waverider but I can't reach out." Caitlin said.

"And without Ramon using his vibes, we don't know if Time Sphere is gonna work." Harry said.

"You're saying we're screwed?" Barry demanded.

"We're trying to track down where Darkseid's planet is exactly and find a way to get there to find a way to reverse what he had done." Iris said.

"How are we doing so far?" Barry asked.

* * *

Harry accompanied Barry to what was left of Victor Stone, who was attached to the life support, all his mechanical parts had been stripped of him, leaving nothing but a maimed, mutilated man, like the one before his father Silas attempted to help.

"We're trying to use what was left of Victor and create a portal to Apokolips." Harry explained. "Hopefully, we can track Darkseid down and get him to reverse what was done somehow."

"Any other options?" Barry asked.

Jesse took a breath. "Look, it's just a theory… but… if there is Anti-Life Equation, then logically…"

"…there must be an opposite too." Barry finished.

"Life Equation. Darkseid spent centuries gathering the pieces and putting together the Anti-Life Equation. One equation can control death or subjugate, ripping people of their free will, another one must provide life, give them hope and free will." Kara summed up.

"But we don't have centuries." Barry protested.

"J'onn and Brainy once mentioned Life Equation." Kara remembered. "Brainy's trying to put the equation together but…" She took a breath. "…after what Darkseid did, it broke him."

* * *

In the lab, Brainy kept writing equations and formulas on various tables, muttering to himself. "Brainy." Barry called out. "Brainy!"

Brainy turned around, having grown a beard, muttering to himself before talking with Barry. "Yeah?"

"How are you doing with it?" Barry asked.

"I'm… I'm trying to find a way to reverse what Darkseid did but I don't know if I can." Brainy said. "Without the Mother Boxes containing the formula…"

"Let me see." Barry said, taking a look at the table, picking a marker.

* * *

_**Outer space** _

"They need a push." Novu said.

"With the Anti-Monitor fused with Darkseid and him wielding power of the formula, he will return." Another Monitor said.

"I've seen a future, where they can win… at a great cost." Doctor Fate said. "But for that path to be followed, they need a push."

"Do what must be done to preserve the balance."

Novu and Fate nodded as they teleported.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Allen."

Barry turned to see Rick and a blonde man in green suit with a golden cloak. "Who are you?"

"Call me Pariah." Pariah introduced himself. "I've come to help with Darkseid. I've seen Anti-Monitor and Darkseid at war before. They have been it from the dawn of time to claim their place as the ultimate gods of darkness. And I'm afraid Anti-Monitor being here is because I underestimated him."

"What are you talking about?" Kara demanded.

"Anti-Monitor and Darkseid… they're the greatest threats to the multiverse. Anti-Monitor had been beaten once, banished into antimatter universe, the last time he tried to destroy the multiverse and reshape it in his own image." Pariah explained, guilt washing over his face. "Heroes of what was left of multiverse united against him and stopped him… at a great cost, which resulted in rebirth of multiverse. There is a way for us to save everyone."

"You helped Anti-Monitor?" Barry demanded.

"I've done what had to be done to stop the God of Evil. I didn't anticipate for him to have mastered the Anti-Life Equation." Pariah said.

"But you can reverse it, right?" Harry asked.

* * *

**_Star City_ **

Oliver, Laurel, William and Ashley entered Samantha's apartment, calling out. "Samantha?"

"Mom!" William shouted.

"Aunt Samantha!" Ashley looked around.

"Guys…" Oliver stared in horror to see pile of dust on the ground.

* * *

_**Gotham City** _

Henry was in the empty house of his sister, save for Sara, sitting and staring. He still couldn't process that his family was gone. In his bedroom, Sara was sleeping in bed, she had been trying to be there for him to comfort him, whenever he broke down and missed his family, which often ended up with them sleeping together.

When Henry heard shouts and gunshots, he ran out, glaring. "Hey!" One of the men with guns had shot down a woman, taking her jewelry as Henry tackled him to the ground, pummeling him. "Half of the world had gone to crap and you think it gives you the right to take and kill whoever you want? Who the hell do you think you are?!"

The man tried to shoot Henry but Henry broke his wrist and slammed his head to a railing repeatedly, glaring until blood spattered and he heard 'crack'. Henry stared in horror as he looked at himself in the reflection of the window. He turned to the woman, helping her up but she ran off, eying Henry in fear. "Stay away from me, freak! Help!"

Henry stared at his own reflection in the window, not recognizing himself anymore.

* * *

When Sara woke up, she turned her head, only to notice that she was alone in bed. "Henry?" She got up, picking the blanket to cover herself until she saw the letter at the night desk and opened the envelope, recognizing Henry's handwriting.

" _Sara. This isn't how I wanted to do this… but ultimately, I decided that it was the best way for me to do it. I know this may be cowardly of me but I realized that if I looked you in the eye, I'd never find the strength to say the words out loud._

_I… know and I appreciate that you want to be there for me, with Ollie, Laurel and Babs but the thing is… I can't be around you, guys. Because seeing you will only remind me of what I had lost. Whenever I look at you, I keep seeing you, Babs and Laurel talking with my sister, playing with Riley and Mia and they remind me of how things had been before. How they were making us all happy. Or when I was younger, running around the house and playing with Nicky, Babs and Ashley and those were times, when I felt whole. With my family. And now that they've been all ripped away from me, it just left inside of me this hole that not even you guys can fill._

_I know you're going to try your best but… truth be told, I'm broken. It's like if someone ripped out of me a piece of my soul that I'm never going to get back. This feeling is even worse than when I had lost Mary and my daughter. I know you're going to come looking for me and try to put me back together but don't. I can only imagine how you would've felt if you had lost your family, if you and the Legends had not intervened to save your own sister but I am certain that at one point you must have felt the pain I am feeling now._

_So, if you care about me, I need to ask you the one thing Nicky and Barbara had been begging me to do when I lost Mary and Ashley. Let me go, Sara. I know you're gonna come looking for me and try to put me back together but… I don't know if you can. And I can't ask you to waste your time on a broken man. Some fights one needs to fight on their own terms._

_Sara, that doesn't mean that I don't love you. It's that I love you too much to let you watch me break into pieces. I don't know if I'll come back to you or not. If you decide to move on and try to find your own happiness again, I'll understand. But remember, for whatever it's worth, I'll always carry you in my heart. You, Laurel, Ollie, Ashley and Barbara and the rest are as much my family as Nicky, Riley, Mia and Dad and you are always in my thoughts._

_Never forget that. If I'll find a way to put the pieces of myself back together, I'll come back to you, guys but if you decide to move on, I'll understand. I'm just asking you to not waste your time trying to fix what can't be fixed. Some battles one needs to fight on their own terms._

_With love, Henry._ "

Sara read the words through her eyes, vision getting blurred by tears that were staining the ink on the paper, covering her mouth.

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

"Why don't you tell us everything? Why can't you just use your cosmic powers to restore things to how they had been?" Barry demanded.

"Because it's not how this works, Bartholomew Allen." Dr. Fate said as a glow of light appeared before he emerged from it. "It is not our right to interfere. Only to observe and give a push. We've given you everything you need to restore what was lost. Do with it what you will."

Dr. Fate and Novu teleported as Barry and Harry stared, wondering what was going on. Under any other circumstances, Cisco would probably make a crack about the Powers That Be and make a Buffy reference or something like that as the grief filled him.

"You think we can do this?" Barry asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Harry said, picking a marker and approaching the board.

"If we can't enter the Speed Force, let's create a new one." Barry said as they started writing formulas.

* * *

_**Apokolips** _

On the fiery planet of Apokolips, a shade of black was slowly forming into a huge man, its eyes glowing red, slowly forming flesh and bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of the speedsters can enter the Speed Force because of the antimatter explosion corrupting it. It's not like what the idiot writers did in Arrowverse as a part of their hate towards Barry, with the Specter's energy poisoning and destroying the Speed Force but something similar to what happened with Constantine unable to access his magic but I do have a more reasonable solution that is better without hating Oliver or Barry. If you have watched Season 6 of The Flash, I think you can guess what is Barry going to try to do.
> 
> What Pariah refers to is the comic book COIE, which did happen and back when I considered writing my own version of Crisis, the stuff here was inspired by the comic book but I didn't want to make things too complicated and the crossover turned into a total mess.
> 
> Next chapter is going to be a time skip two years later and you will see who and how much had they lost.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	11. Two years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after their devastating loss, the heroes attempt to recover and undo their defeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Two years later, Iron Heights** _

"I met a guy in a bar." One of the girls said as they were sitting in a circle, holding a session. "He reminded me of my boyfriend, you know." She laughed softly. "We talked. Drank. Reminisced about how things were before this… Crisis. I wasn't sure which one of us would break first. He did. And I was there for him."

Oliver nodded. "You've done the hardest thing you could. Face your own grief and someone else's." He looked around at everyone. "We've all suffered. It's up to us how do we deal with it. You need to find a way to let go and move on. If we keep dwelling, things aren't going to be any better for us." The attendees stared as Oliver continued. "We may never get back what we have lost… but they wouldn't want us wallowing on what might have been. A good friend of mine once said, 'You have to let it go and forgive yourself.' And that's all we can do."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Barry, Kara, Brainy, Harry, Wally, Jesse, Stein and Lena had finished building a device that looked like a giant orb.

"Are you ready, Barry?" Kara asked.

"Do it." Barry ordered.

"This is like… 5,783th test, so here goes nothing." Kara pressed the button and the orb started to glow, lightning circling around it as the coffee in Harry's mug started to float. "Come on, come on, come on…"

The orb was charged with energy that exploded, sending everyone to the ground as they groaned before they got up to their feet.

"Everyone OK?" Wally asked.

"We're good." Barry groaned as he got up and felt through him surge some energy as his lightning turned from yellow to orange.

"How are you feeling?" Wally asked.

"I don't know." Barry tried vibrating his hands as Speed Force surged through him.

"Can you time-travel?" Kara asked. "Look, before you try creating another Flashpoint, we need to test your powers and figure out a plan."

"And maybe find a way to enter the timestream and find the Waverider. They can't be dead, right?" Caitlin suggested.

"I am not certain if involving the Legends is a wise course of action here." Brainy said. "The moment they exit the time stream, when half of the population is still… gone, they'll disappear, since we don't know if the ancestors of the Waverider's creators were not wiped out in the Crisis."

"Brainy's right, we need to find a way back and forth between them without dragging the Legends here." Stein said.

"Right now, artificial Speed Force is our best bet." Lena said as she returned to the calculations, while Kara seemed uncertain before Lena turned to her best friend. "Kara… you know James and Winn wouldn't want us to give up."

"I know. I just…" Kara sighed.

"We can't give up on hope." Clark said, holding her shoulders. "There's always a way."

* * *

_**Brazil** _

Jason, Slade and Barbara were on a rooftop as it rained, while they were looking around.

"He knows how to cover his tracks, that's for sure." Slade said.

"I told you not to underestimate him." Barbara said as they looked down to see some device lying on the ground.

"You think he'd be that sloppy to leave this behind?" Slade wondered.

"No. He's angry and maybe a bit reckless but he's not utterly stup—"

An explosion knocked them all down on the ground as a man with goggles and a mask with a body armor emerged from his hiding spot in the upper window and started to run but then turned into another direction, dropping on the ground a flashbang and before they could catch up with him, the flashbang blinded them.

Vigilante jumped from one rooftop onto another before a high-pitch sound went off but he was unfazed due to special earbuds. Black Canary emerged from the shadows, engaging Vigilante as they exchanged blows. Laurel disarmed Vigilante of his gun as she grappled his arm. "Damn it, this doesn't have to end in a fight! Come back with us!"

"I have _nothing_ to come back to!" Vigilante snarled, headbutting Laurel, kneeing her in the groin before he threw her towards the direction of a bola flying their way, that restrained Laurel instead of Vigilante and he jumped down, vanishing into the shadows.

Sara ran towards Laurel, pulling out a knife and freeing her. "Damn. I didn't think he'd make it this hard for us."

"How the hell did he see us coming?" Laurel wondered.

"Because the guy you know has been holding back all those years." Barbara explained as she approached, looking worried. "When he lost Ashley, it took me a year to track him down and find him and bring him home."

"I think we're too late." Slade said as he looked down the rooftop window and they descended to see dead bodies and bullet holes in the walls and furniture and scorch marks from a grenade explosion on the floor. "They're dead already. More cartel members."

Sara sighed, all of them worried. "We need to find him before he gets himself killed."

"You're not worried he might be too far gone?" Slade gave them a pointed look but then winced upon remembering the Mirakuru.

"He's angry and full of grief. He needs to know we're here for him. Not getting maimed or shot." Laurel said.

Sara just looked at worry about what her lover was going through and Jason, Barbara and Laurel shared the same thoughts about one of their best friends.

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Brainy kept working on some calculations until he clapped his hands. "I got it!"

"You have a way to reverse what Darkseid has done?" Barry asked.

"No. But I think I know where to look." Brainy said as he gestured around. "There's a myth. Ever since Darkseid unleashed the equation's power, I've been trying to find a way if I can reverse it but it's… too sophisticated for me to do it. Look, Darkseid postulated that to alpha is an omega, there is an opposite to life, an anti-life. He thought it meant subjugating and robbing us of free will but instead, he…"

"…erased everyone out of existence." Kara nodded.

"Well, half of the population anyway before Diana killed him. But Novu said that there is a way to reverse it, that every yin has a yang. Theoretically, we can reverse the effects by creating…"

"…a Life Equation." Caitlin deduced.

"Exactly. I think he meant the Source." Brainy said as they all, except for Harry and Jesse looked confused.

"The Source of all life in multiverse." Harry said. "It's all theoretical."

"But what if it's not?" Brainy said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"There is a theory that there is an energy surrounding all life in the multiverse that can be manipulated by very powerful beings…"

"You mean like the Force? 'Star Wars'?" Barry asked.

Brainy nodded. "Behind every good sci-fi lies good science, even if it's theoretical." He gestured. "What if we find wherever this Source is and find a way to create our own Life Equation? We can reverse what Darkseid did and bring everyone back."

"But we're going to need spaceships. And most of aliens have left Earth during the Crisis." Lena said.

"Which is why we're going to build our own spaceship." Brainy smirked. "And I think I have a way to reach to Waverider without making the Legends leave the time stream. Mr. Allen, I need you to do something for me. Mr. West and Miss Wells are going to reach the Legends."

* * *

_**Star City** _

"Be nice to Aunt Tatsu, alright?" Laurel ordered as Ashley and William were at Tatsu's apartment.

"They'll be fine. Don't worry." Tatsu said as Laurel hugged her.

"Thank you for doing this. I know that without—"

"It's nothing. Really. Don't worry about me, just bring him back." Tatsu assured as Laurel kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

_**Later, Cuba** _

" _Who the hell is that guy?_ " A man asked in Spanish, hidden in a ruined building with some other people.

" _I've heard stories. They say his family was killed in the Crisis and he went nuts. Starting hunting down, every crook who survived after the Crisis because his family was wiped out._ "

" _You think he will—_ "

Gunshots rang out as blood spattered and most of the thugs fell down, dead. The surviving thug ran out as Vigilante was chasing him, jumping from one rooftop to another before Vigilante shot him in the hip as the thug groaned, holding his wound as Vigilante neared him with his rifle.

" _What do you want? We never did anything to anyone!_ "

" _You survived. Half of the planet didn't._ " Vigilante said. " _They got Darkseid. You get me._ "

Vigilante attempted to execute the thug but his rifle ran out of bullets as it did 'click'. The thug pulled out a machete, rushing at Vigilante. Vigilante dodged and punched him in the face and kicked him back. Vigilante disarmed the thug of his machete and threw him down. The thug pulled out a knife and attempted to cut Vigilante. Vigilante dodged before punching the thug in the face and in the chest as the thug staggered back. Vigilante picked the machete as the thug rushed at him. Vigilante cut the thug in the neck as he dodged as the thug gagged, falling on his knees, reaching with his arm.

" _Wait! Help me! Please! I'll give you anything! What do you want?_ " The thug begged.

"What I want… you can't give me." Vigilante said before decapitating the thug as blood spattered and the head rolled down on the ground and body toppled.

* * *

Vigilante entered his hideout and put down his mask as on the mirror was a photo of Henry, Nicole, Barbara, Sara, Laurel, Oliver, Mia, Ashley, Riley and Ethan as he looked at his face into the mirror before noticing that three women had entered.

"You shouldn't have come here." Henry said.

"You shouldn't be here at all." Barbara argued.

"I've been busy." Henry sighed.

" _Busy_? That's what you call it? This isn't going to bring your family back." Sara said. "Look, Wally and Jesse may have a way to—"

"Don't." Henry snapped as he turned to his best friend and former lover, sighing as his eyes got wet, eyes full of pain.

" _Don't_ what?" Laurel questioned.

"Don't give me hope." Henry said as his voice broke. "There's no taking back what happened."

"We've found the Waverider in the timestream." Sara said. "I wish I had been able to give the hope to you sooner."

Henry took a breath. "I thought that the Legends were dead."

"No." Sara shook her head. "Just stranded. We can bring them back. We can bring them all back. Come with us." She offered her hand as Henry considered before taking it, tears filling his eyes but as he noticed the smiles they were giving him, perhaps for the first time in the past two years, he felt hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's too much of a rip-off of Endgame but couldn't resist really.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	12. Searching the Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes mount an expedition to the Source but find themselves surrounded by old foes and meet an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Later, Hall of Justice** _

"Do we even have an approximate location where can we find this Source?" Oliver asked.

"It's all theoretical but it is believed that it is at the edge of the universe." Brainy explained as everyone gave him confused looks. "I know how does it sound but Dr. Wells, the Legends and I have been working on the theory and I think we may have a way to get to this Source and find the pieces of formula for the Life Equation."

"Which might bring back anyone who was eradicated by Anti-Life Equation." Barry deduced.

"Like I said, it's theoretical but it's our best bet." Brainy explained.

Victor, who was now using S.T.A.R. Labs cybernetic implants as a replacement, showed them a hologram of a device. "We've been building a teleportation device and it's all far-stretched but if we're right, it could bring you to its approximate location. We've been in touch with the Legends, since, considering that they can't get here, they are the consultants. If we get there, we may be able to find this Life Equation."

"But we're in uncharted waters, we don't know what to expect and we can't leave the Earth completely undefended." Oliver said. "Since we'll be dealing with aliens, Clark and Kara are obviously going and Barry and Diana too, with me. Any volunteers?"

"I'm coming too, Ollie." Sara said and turned to Laurel as she was about to protest but noticed that Henry had been silent the whole time. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Sara, are you sure about this?" Laurel asked.

"I am." Sara said.

"The rest should stay here to defend the Earth. This is an exploration mission. But in case we get attacked, we need heavy hitters on our side." Oliver said.

"You're not going without me, mate." Constantine stepped up. "Since your Cisky boy got puffed, it's best if another magician can zap us out of there, in case your tech is not gonna work."

Oliver considered and nodded.

* * *

Henry was in one of the labs, reading the journals, skeptical. "Life Equation? Look, I don't know…"

"I know it's a stretch but it's our best bet to get everyone back." Barbara said.

Henry turned to the tables where were equations and formulas. "If this doesn't work, no one gets any second chances."

"You don't really believe that." Sara protested as he turned to her. "Look, I've been where you're at, many times. At my lowest, full of anger and grief that I wanted to run away from everyone and everything. But no matter what, Ollie and Laurel would always pull me back from that edge because they love me."

Henry looked at her contemplatively. "Even if it works, how am I supposed to look at my sister, my Dad, Mia and Riley after what I've done?"

Barbara gave Henry a pointed look. "Do you remember what we keep telling you?"

Henry sighed. "You need to let go." He laughed softly. "I'm not sure if I can this time."

"It's never easy. But remember, no matter what, we're always here for you." Both girls held his hand as he smiled.

"You know, all I want is just… find a way to put the pieces together and get my family back." Henry took a deep breath. "I thought that I was trying to make everything right by going after every scumbag that survived but… you were right. I was just trying to escape that pain. But I'm not sure if it's ever going to go away."

"It will. We'll find a way to make things right." Sara promised as he smiled at his lover and his best friend.

"You're never gonna give up on me, are you?" Henry smiled.

"Never. We know how much your family means to you but remember that us, Ollie, Laurel, Bruce, Dick, everyone, we're your family too." Barbara promised and he smiled, hopeful for the first time in a while, pulling them in for a hug.

"Come here." Henry wrapped his arms around both girls as they all laughed softly.

* * *

"Look, we must be careful, since we have no idea what to expect." Barry said.

"You think this artificial Speed Force will work?" Oliver asked.

"Well, it's gonna siphon off the Speed Force like how Thawne did it but it shouldn't infect it." Barry noted. "I wouldn't try time-travel though, since when I tried that, it knocked me three weeks into the future. Traveling through dimensions shouldn't be dangerous, hopefully."

"Can you test it?" Diana asked.

"I think we can try to open a breach." Wally said.

* * *

Brainy then handed them all some small devices. "Press this button and it should teleport you back here to Earth into the Hall. I've tested it twice." He then gave them all a worried look. "Be careful. We don't know what to expect."

"Don't need to tell us twice." Oliver said as he turned to Wally and Jesse, who were on treadmills. "Are you ready?"

"Say the word." Wally said.

"Do it." Oliver said as Wally and Jesse ran on treadmills, charging the teleporter device before a portal opened.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

When Oliver, Clark, Kara, Barry, Diana, Sara and Constantine went out from the portal, they were in some futuristic industrial area.

"What is this place?" Kara wondered before they heard feral roars above their heads and looked up to see winged creatures flying around.

"Parademons? Here?" Clark demanded.

"This isn't Apokolips, so what are they doing here? Darkseid is dead." Oliver said.

An explosion followed, knocking them on the ground.

"You had to bloody jinx it, did you?" Constantine grumbled as Parademons flew towards them.

Not hesitating, Oliver fired arrows, while Clark and Kara fired heat vision beams and Diana pulled out her sword, engaging the Parademons before a man in red cape appeared.

"Godfrey? You're supposed to be dead!" Barry exclaimed, all of them staring in disbelief.

"My master has found a way to cheat death before. Darkseid shall rise once again." Godfrey said, summoning Parademons attacking them. Sara pulled out her staff, knocking away a Parademon, while Diana bashed another one away with her shield and Constantine summoned hellfire, burning some of the Parademons.

"There's too many of them! We need to find a place to regroup!" Oliver ordered as they ran down the streets, with Clark and Kara using super-breath and creating an ice wall to block the Parademons' path and they scattered.

Kara flew up but was knocked down by a red beam, burning her as she screamed and crashed to the ground and stared in disbelief at the grey-skinned Amazon. "Grail."

"Kryptonian. You've made a grave error coming here. Now, meet your end." Grail was about to finish Kara off, raising her blade as Kara's vision blurred. Without yellow sun, she felt much weaker and was certain she was going to meet her end before a male voice called out.

"Leave her alone, sister."

An explosion followed, sending Grail flying back before darkness claimed Kara.

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, groaning as blinding yellow glow shined upon her. She noticed that the warmth was covering her skin and upon feeling the cold on her back, she realized she was naked and tried to get up before a red-haired woman held her by her shoulders.

"Easy. You need to rest, Kryptonian." The woman said. "The yellow sun radiation should heal your wounds quickly."

"Where… where am I?" Kara whispered. "Where are my friends? My husband—"

"They can take care of themselves, no worry, Kara Zor-El. And I see you have met my wife." A man smiled as Kara turned to him. He looked like a human and had brown hair and Kara recognized his voice. "You should be more concerned about yourself."

"You…" Kara breathed out. "You're the one who saved me. Who are you?"

"My name is Orion. And I know why you're here. You want to find a way to reverse what my father has done." Orion revealed and Kara looked confused, still delirious from the pain.

"Your father…" Kara repeated before her eyes widened in realization. "You're—"

"Son of Darkseid. Yes." Orion nodded. "I think our interests are aligned, daughter of El."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	13. Orion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid's son fills Kara in, while other heroes meet an unexpected ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Son of Darkseid?" Kara repeated, confused. "What… why—"

"Lie still, daughter of El." Orion said, placing his hands on Kara's shoulders, alongside his wife. "The less you move, the faster you'll heal. I understand you have arrived with friends. I can assure you we are on your side."

Kara groaned as he touched one of her wounds on her hip but she felt warmth and the pain dulled as she realized that her injuries were healing slowly. "If your father is Darkseid, why did you save me?"

"Because I am not my father, daughter of—"

"Kara. Just call me 'Kara'." Kara interrupted and Orion nodded. She wasn't used to such formalities.

"I understand you are confused. Perhaps I should clarify some things." Orion then turned to his wife. "Bekka, see if you can find Kara's allies before my father's minions will."

"As you wish, husband." Bekka nodded as she left, while Kara stared at Orion in confusion.

"I can imagine the questions that circle around in your mind, Kara. Ask away and I shall answer, if I can." Orion offered.

* * *

While Oliver was shooting down the Parademons and Sara used her staff to fend them off and Barry sped around, knocking them down before Clark used his freeze breath, freezing the Parademons in place before Diana slammed her bracelets, creating a shockwave, shattering them.

Godfrey was opening a portal and summoning an army of some armored men. "Justifiers! Destroy these blasphemers!"

The Justifiers pulled out their weapons and engaged them.

Sara blocked with her staff, while Clark punched some of them away and Diana blocked with her shield. Oliver jumped back and dodged, when two Justifiers attacked with their swords and spears. Oliver blocked with his bow before ducking as one of the Justifiers aimed at his head and stabbed him in the heart with his arrow.

Sara rolled down to avoid the blades and hit her foe in the face with her staff, knocking him down. Another Justifier grabbed her from behind but Diana cut his head off as he let Sara go. Constantine muttered something in Latin as the ground swallowed some of the Justifiers, trapping them in the stone.

Diana then whirled around with her Lasso of Truth and restrained some of them before Clark flew down upon the rest and knocked them down, while Barry knocked them out.

Godfrey attempted to open a Boom Tube and retreat but Barry knocked away Godfrey's Mother Box before knocking him down. Godfrey smirked, impressed. "You have heart, speedster."

Before Godfrey could use his powers as he charged his hand, Oliver shot him in the head as Godfrey slumped back.

"Thanks." Barry smiled as Oliver nodded.

"Who are you?" Diana demanded, tightening the lasso.

The Justifiers quickly succumbed to the powers of the lasso. "We are Justifiers. Soldiers of Darkseid. And we have come to stop you, intruders and find the treacherous son, who has been on the run. Lady Grail has an unfinished business with him."

"What are you talking about?" Oliver demanded.

"Where's Kara?" Barry demanded.

"Tell me what do you want and where is my cousin and we'll make it painless." Clark promised.

"All hail Darkseid!"

"All hail Darkseid!" The Justifiers chanted before they suddenly burst in flames, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

"What the…" Barry stared.

"They'd rather die than let themselves be caught and interrogated." Oliver said.

"Classic League tactic and H.I.V.E. uses the same trick." Sara added.

"Where's Kara?" Barry wondered.

"We'll find her, Barry." Oliver assured, holding Barry by his shoulder.

Then from shadows emerged scared people who stared at them in disbelief. "You've defied Darkseid's lieutenants."

"The prophecy has come true." Bekka said as she appeared. "You must be Kara's allies. Follow me."

* * *

As soon as Kara was certain her injuries had healed, she got up, while Orion handed her a robe. Kara nodded, putting it on to cover her naked body, while tying it around her waist as she sat across him at a nearby table.

"When I was young, I saw my father for who he truly was and fled to New Genesis." Orion explained as he poured Kara some sort of tea. "My father is a pure embodiment of ruthlessness, evil and cruelty and there is a reason he is called the God of Evil. Humans would perceive it as thousands of years ago but to me, sometimes it feels like yesterday. I've seen just a glimpse of what he is capable of myself but I know the stories."

Kara could tell he was reliving the pain as she looked into his eyes.

"Apokolips wasn't always the hellhole it is today." Orion looked into the sky as they saw the fiery planet in the distance. "It was my father's ambition and hubris that created the living hell it is now. Since his youth he has always been ambitious, ruthless and cruel and lustful for power. Eventually, he gained a connection to Omega Effect, a cosmic energy that allows him to almost become a god. Only Kryptonians like you or Kal-El or the gods of Olympus like Diana of Themyscira and Artemis could defy him."

"Or Anti-Monitor." Kara realized.

"Under any circumstances, Anti-Monitor would've been able to destroy my father but we all underestimated him." Orion laughed bitterly. "It wasn't the first time my father and Anti-Monitor fought against each other. I have seen this battle before. Anti-Monitor against Darkseid, while the entire multiverse was devoured by an antimatter wave created by Anti-Monitor. Heroes and villains alike uniting with Mar Novu and Pariah to stop him, while countless of worlds died. In the end, you all took one last stand against Anti-Monitor, which resulted in creating a new multiverse, reborn. You wouldn't remember, since this reality is all you have known. But my father has mastered life itself before and he has a long memory and he doesn't take kindly to any other gods than himself."

"That's why he was mainly after me, Clark and Diana?" Kara asked, taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes." Orion nodded. "But father's main ambition was also to gain absolute control over every living being in the universe. And he correctly theorized that there is…"

"Anti-Life Equation." Kara realized.

"Correct. However, what my father didn't realize was that Anti-Life does not necessarily mean absolute control. As Earthlings theorize, every yin has a yang. Alpha and Omega." Orion did gestures with his hands. "My father wasn't the first to discover the Anti-Life Equation, Mobius did too. That's how Anti-Monitor was called a lifetime ago, when he travelled here to study the origins of the universe. And Mobius was correct that if you knew how to use it, it could erase all life that it touches."

Kara stared, trying to process what she had heard before she held Orion's hands, begging look in her eyes. "But there is a way to reverse it, right? Is there a Life Equation? There must be a way to undo it. Half of our friends and family have been erased from existence. We need to find a way to bring them back."

"I think there may be a way." Orion said before they heard footsteps.

Barry sighed in relief and rushed to Kara, hugging her tightly, while she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank Rao."

"Thank God you're alright, Kara." Barry sighed in relief.

"The speedster. Mr. Queen. Kal-El. Diana. Miss Lance. Mr. Constantine. Welcome." Orion greeted.

"How do you know us?" Oliver asked.

"Because… I've kept an eye on you for a while now."

Oliver and Barry widened their eyes, recognizing the voice but the rest looked confused as from the shadows emerged a blonde man with short hair, wearing a suit and he didn't seem like he had aged a day, giving Barry a kind smile and Oliver and Barry looked like if they were seeing a ghost.

"What's the matter, Bar? You look like you just saw a ghost." The man smiled kindly at Barry.

"Eddie?" Barry whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Josh Holloway as Orion. What he was referring to, was of course Crisis on Infinite Earths, the comic book version, which is canon in this series. As I've said, I am considering writing my own spin on the Crisis, as a standalone, not linked to my series, since that would put a bit of a wedge into what I had planned but I'd like to see how others are going to handle their own spin on COIE first.
> 
> Didn't see that twist coming, did you? Remember my other story 'Crossing Paths', where Lex let out a Thawne looking for Iris? I did implicate it was a Thawne and I had other plans for him but the fact that they had to shorten Season 6 of The Flash sort of put a wedge into my plans.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	14. The Source

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they meet an unexpected old acquaintance, the heroes find the Source and attempt to undo Darkseid's actions but end up with an unexpected outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"It can't be. You… you killed yourself." Barry said.

"Yet, here I am." Eddie smiled.

"How is this possible?" Oliver said what he, Barry and Kara were thinking.

"'Eddie', as in Eddie Thawne?" Sara asked as they nodded.

"I know you have many questions. Honestly, I myself am not sure if I can answer them all." Eddie said.

Barry's eyes narrowed. "Wait, how do we know this isn't a trick? Tell me something only Eddie knew."

"The birthday gift you asked me to give Iris, with the video? Remember that one, Bar? Or that I punched you when you were hitting on Iris?" Eddie asked and Barry winced and stared before processing.

"It… is you." Barry whispered.

"How?" Clark asked.

Eddie took a breath. "Well, it all started when Thawne tried to kill Barry years ago in S.T.A.R. Labs." He chuckled. "I gotta tell you, it's weird calling him by my last name."

* * *

_**Years ago, S.T.A.R. Labs** _

_Thawne slammed Barry to the wall, pinning him as he was about to phase his hand through him. "Just so we're clear, after I kill you, I'm going to kill them." He pointed at Barry's friends. "And then I'm going to kill your father. I always win, Flash."_

_Thawne was about to finish Barry off before a gunshot rang out, with Thawne staggering back as Eddie shot himself in the chest. Iris screamed in horror as she and Joe neared Eddie, who was lying on the ground, dying until Thawne screamed and disintegrated, disappearing before a black hole suddenly appeared, forcing everyone to run, while it sucked in Eddie's corpse._

* * *

_**Present** _

"I was floating between universes before some strange energy took me in." Eddie said as he turned to Barry. "And then… it was like if I saw everything from the beginning of time until its very end. Sometimes I saw you too, Bar."

"You were in the Speed Force." Barry realized.

"I myself have no idea how long I was there. Sometimes it felt like just a few moments. Split seconds. Sometimes it felt like decades. Centuries." Eddie said.

"You were trapped, like Savitar?" Kara asked.

Eddie shook his head. "No. Not really. It was more like…" He took a breath. "Walking down a desert that had no end, wandering around aimlessly. At one point, I saw some kind of a prison in which Thawne was and he was let out by someone, who was studying the Speed Force by testing you."

Barry's eyes widened. "Mercer."

Eddie nodded. "He and Luthor opened a portal to let Thawne out from his prison but what they didn't realize that they let me out too. But… I was…" He wiped his face. "It was like if everything in my mind was scattered around. It took me a while to recollect the pieces and figure out who I am." Barry nodded in understanding, knowing what was he talking about. "But I kept observing you all. And I noticed that with Darkseid's help, Thawne somehow managed to gain some sort of spectral form, looking for a host to be able to be a threat to you."

"That's why he was expelled from Iris's body." Kara realized and Eddie nodded.

"But I couldn't stop Darkseid or Anti-Monitor, so I came here to find where this Source is. And I was able to find a corporeal body for myself with Orion's help." Eddie said.

"When you have the mastery over the Life Equation, many things are possible." Orion said. "I myself know only pieces of it though. I've never made the journey to find out more about it or the Source but theoretically, if we understand it fully, we can negate the effects of the Anti-Life Equation."

"You mean we can reverse what Darkseid did?" Oliver asked.

Orion nodded, but they noticed how on edge he was. "At no small cost, Mr. Queen."

"It's not gonna be easy to get the Life Equation. It's actually gonna be quite ugly. Look, I have no doubt you're gonna make it back alive but… let's just say you'll have to face your demons." Eddie said ominously as the atmosphere turned cold.

Constantine chuckled. "I wouldn't worry, mate. Fighting our own demons is a fight we've been battling for years now."

"This isn't a matter taken lightly. You'll have to face things you wouldn't want to relive again." Eddie warned.

They all looked at each other before turning to Eddie with determined looks.

"We've come too far to turn back now." Oliver said.

Eddie sighed. "Very well. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"We'll leave in an hour." Orion said.

* * *

They walked down some underground tunnels as Barry looked at Eddie a little in shock. "I now know what it's like to have your powers, Bar."

Barry winced as he remembered how toxic his relationship with Iris had been before he annulled their marriage. "Look, Eddie, about Iris—"

"Look, am I pissed you hurt her feelings? Yeah." Eddie said. "But I don't blame you for what you did. She had gotten a lot of stuff too much into her head. Honestly, I don't know what I would've done differently in your place. I know she's trying but I know she misses me. Just so you know, I don't blame you for anything wrong in your relationship."

Barry nodded. "Thanks."

"I've often wondered whether I could show myself to her but…" Eddie looked a bit ashamed.

"I don't blame you. I'm sure she'll forgive you, knowing you watch over her." Barry said.

Suddenly, they heard something. "What is it?"

They turned around to see blizzard coming their way. "Move!"

Barry, Clark and Kara picked Oliver and Sara, while Diana attempted to run as they took cover behind some pipes.

"What is this?" Sara demanded.

"Cooling system of the Source! Any ordinary mortal would freeze to death!" Bekka explained.

They had to wait until the blizzard was over as the whole place was covered in ice. Clark, Kara and Diana were unaffected but Oliver, Sara, Barry and Constantine shivered from the cold.

"We… we… need to get out… here… before we… freeze to… death…" Oliver said with his voice shaking and fog coming out of his mouth.

"L-l-let's go." Barry whispered. "Sh-sh-should've brought Caitlin with us."

Clark, Kara and Diana helped them quickly through the tunnels with Orion, Bekka and Eddie following them, while Constantine barely managed to mutter a spell to keep them warm.

* * *

It took a little while but they managed to get to the end of the tunnels and when they got out, they saw a giant energy wall in front of them.

"What is this?" Oliver asked.

"It's the Source." Eddie said. "When you touch that energy, it's going to test you. If you succeed, you may find a way to get all the pieces of Life Equation and undo what was done."

"If we fail?" Barry asked.

"You will perish." Eddie said.

"I am more than eager to do this for you."

They turned to see Darkseid, Grail, Godfrey and Kalibak. "You've shown fortitude, strength and willpower. I respect that. But all that shall end."

"I won't let you hurt them, father." Orion said as he raised his hand and created a barrier, while Darkseid fired his Omega beams and an explosion followed as Oliver, Sara, Barry, Constantine, Diana, Clark and Kara disappeared in the wall of light.

* * *

On Lian Yu, Oliver, wearing his hood, with Sara's hair ruffled as she wore a bit torn leather jacket, ran down the woods and slid down rocks as they saw a fisherman boat. Oliver lighted an arrow as he ran it across a knife jammed onto a rock and fired it at the pyre at the shore as it exploded. The fishermen noticed the fire as they sailed to the shore and met Oliver, who lowered his hood and Sara.

* * *

Oliver and Sara stared outside the window of the emergency room before they turned around as the door opened.

"Hey, mom." Oliver said.

"Hi, Daddy." Sara smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, the next part is going to be something similar to Arrow 8x01 and Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover in the part where they all were trapped in the Speed Force before Barry found them all and pulled them out and I plan to put Oliver, Sara, Barry, Constantine, Diana, Clark and Kara through what might be considered their greatest failures.
> 
> In Oliver's case it was failing to stop the Undertaking, so Oliver and Sara here are going to go through the events of 8x01 which are a redux of Season 1 of Arrow, since Oliver failing to save Sara is also among his greatest failures.
> 
> In case anyone has suggestions for other characters, feel free to share what should I put Barry, Clark and Kara through that might be considered their greatest failures throughout the course of their paths as heroes that they might try to undo as their test. Otherwise, I am only going to add only the climax of their test and resolution to it.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	15. Back to the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara take a familiar trip down memory lane but find out that things are not quite as they had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

It was a strange Déjà vu for Oliver to get driven back to the family manor by Moira.

"Your room is exactly as I left it. I never had the heart to change anything." Moira said.

Oliver sighed and took a deep breath as he turned to Moira. "I can't tell you how great it feels to be home."

"Oliver, it's really you."

Oliver looked more than a bit surprised but he managed to plaster a polite smile as the man approached. "Hi, Malcolm."

"Welcome home." Malcolm hugged Oliver, patting him on his back and Oliver couldn't help but feel the awkwardness in the air.

"OK, what… where's Walter?" Oliver asked, confused as he turned to Moira.

"Uh, he sold his shares of the company, when the Gambit went down." Moira explained.

Oliver nodded. "OK. OK." He turned to the stairs and saw a face he had not seen in a while.

"What'd I tell you? Yachts suck." Oliver chuckled as Tommy approached him, smiling. "I knew it. I _knew_ you were too stubborn to be dead." They were both in a tight embrace as Oliver felt his eyes get wet. He couldn't believe to see his best friend alive again.

"Tommy…" Oliver smiled as he pulled away, trying to hold back his tears.

"Come on, man, why are you looking at me like I'm the one who's been gone for a decade?" Tommy joked.

"I… I just missed you." Oliver looked around. "Where's Thea?"

The atmosphere turned solemn as Moira approached Oliver. "Sweetheart, uh, why don't you settle in? I mean, you must be exhausted."

"Yeah, but I'd like to see Thea." Oliver insisted.

Moira then looked away briefly as it hit Oliver. "Oliver, when you and your father disappeared…" She took a breath as she met his eyes. "…it wasn't easy on her."

"She took things really hard and there is this new drug called 'Vertigo'." Tommy said as Oliver turned to him and the realization hit him. "I swear to you—"

"Tommy—" Malcolm started.

"I tried my best to look—"

"Tommy, look, it wasn't your fault." Malcolm assured.

Oliver looked completely devastated as he turned to Moira. "What wasn't his fault?"

"Thea, on her 18th birthday…" Moira swallowed, her voice breaking, unable to meet his eyes. "She overdosed."

Oliver breathed out, unable to process.

* * *

**_Quentin's apartment_ **

Laurel hugged Sara tightly as they smiled at each other, with Laurel's eyes getting wet. "I can't believe you're back. I… I had almost given up on hope."

"It's OK." Sara assured, pulling away, smiling at Laurel. She had wondered how things might have gone if she had managed to stay by Oliver's side before he returned home before she took a breath. "Look, Laurel, about what we did, I know there's no excuse for it and all I can say is that I'm so—"

"Don't." Laurel held her shoulder. "Look…" She took a breath. "I… I'm not gonna deny I was angry. Angry beyond measure but… after a time, all I wanted was to get at least one of you back and… you're both here. Safe and sound." She let out a smile. "I had hoped it would be at least one of you but both of you… it's a miracle."

Sara smiled as Quentin patted her on her shoulder before she turned to him. "Look, what's past is in the past. I think all we can do is try to move on and start over."

"Yeah. Yeah, I'd like that." Sara nodded as she took a breath. "Start over."

"Moira called us all for dinner at the manor, if you'd like to come." Quentin said as Sara looked up to him. "Sara."

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Dinner sounds nice."

* * *

_**Later, Queen Manor** _

They were all seated at the table, enjoying the dinner.

"OK, what else did you miss? Super Bowl winners Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and ' _Lost_ ', they were all dead, I think." Tommy said. "Let's see, what other gossip did you miss?"

Oliver took a breath. It certainly felt odd for him, what was in front of him right now. "Our parents getting married."

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and none of them felt more awkwardness than Oliver and Sara, considering what they already knew. Moira and Malcolm glanced at each other uncomfortably before turning to Oliver. "It's…"

"…complicated." Malcolm finished.

"Look, Ollie, a lot of things have changed in the past ten years." Laurel explained.

It was Sara, who then intervened. "Look, I really appreciate the invite but… it's been a long couple of days for us and if you won't mind, I'd actually like to sleep in the comfort of my bed after ten years. Thank you for the dinner though."

"Yeah, I think they could both use some rest." Quentin nodded.

"Tomorrow, you and me, we're doing the city." Tommy said, trying to change the subject. "You've got a lot to catch up on."

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira agreed.

* * *

Oliver and Sara stared outside the window. "It's like a walk down memory lane."

"Was it like that, when you got home the first time?" Sara asked. "Why am I here with you?"

"I'm not sure." Oliver said. "Where's Barry, Kara and the rest?"

"Is everything OK?" They turned to see Laurel approach. "You guys acted like if you had seen ghosts back in the dining room."

"No… it's…" Sara sighed. "I guess we just have a hard time to readjust after ten years of seclusion."

Laurel nodded. "Look, I just need to know for my own sanity. When you were gone, have you two—"

"No." Oliver denied.

"No." Sara shook her head.

"Look, what we did back then was stupid and selfish and we know how much we had hurt you." Oliver assured as he held Laurel by her shoulder. "But when the Gambit went down, we looked out for each other. We grew close together, yeah, but we didn't want to hurt you again. You and everyone else were the one thing that kept us going. And I didn't want to give up on us." Laurel met his eyes, unsure. "Look, Laurel, I know we may not go back to how things used to be between us… but I don't want to leave anything between us on bad terms."

Laurel took a breath. "Neither do I but honestly… I need some time, Ollie."

Oliver nodded as Sara spoke up. "Look, I know that we've made mistakes but I think this is a clean slate. For all of us. Laurel, can we start over?"

Laurel considered. "I'm not sure… but I'm willing to try. I think we could all use a fresh start." She hugged them both in tight embrace.

* * *

**_Unidac Industries_ **

As soon as their families were asleep, Oliver and Sara had put on their vigilante monikers as the Green Arrow and the Canary, investigating Unidac Industries as they snuck into the server level before Eddie appeared.

"Why are you putting us through this?" Oliver asked.

"The Life Equation tests you. It puts you through your deepest regrets. If you succeed, you'll find yourselves closer to bringing everyone back. If you fail…" Eddie's eyes turned grim. "You'll be trapped in your worst failures, forever."

"So all we need to do is stop Malcolm and the Undertaking. OK, how are we gonna get out when—" Oliver stopped, when Eddie vanished in a glow of light.

"Seriously?" Sara rolled her eyes.

They entered the server room, where were dead guards and scientists lying on the floor, with Oliver getting a familiar Déjà vu. They started looking around until Oliver sensed a presence of someone else as they dodged as an arrow shot a nearby server behind them as it exploded in sparks and they turned around to face an archer in green hood, who notched another arrow.

"You have failed this city." The archer growled.

Oliver dodged and kicked the table as the archer jumped and kicked Oliver back. Sara came to assist before another woman with an eye mask entered, pulling out her batons and blocking Sara's blows.

Oliver slammed the archer to another server as it sparked but the archer blocked Oliver's kick and dodged, when Oliver swung his bow. Sara tried to kick the woman but she grabbed Sara's leg and struck her in the face before Sara blocked her punches and they exchanged strikes with their batons. Oliver knocked the archer over a table before the archer tossed him over another one and grabbed his bow. Sara ducked and struck the woman in the groin before grabbing her by her head and sending her to the ground, while the eye mask fell off her and she turned and Sara froze upon seeing her face.

"Sin?"

Oliver stopped, when he met the other archer's eyes, realizing there was something familiar about him before it hit him. "Roy?"

The archer got up and lowered his hood and put down his eye mask, revealing the face of Roy Harper, much to Oliver's shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see Roy as the new G.A.? I wanted to try something shocking and obviously, it can't be Chase here, so I hope that works, alongside with Sin being B.C., since in DC Comics she was Black Canary's protégé.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue


	16. The Undertaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizing what are they going through, Oliver and Sara face their greatest failures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Later, the Lair** _

Later, they met with Roy and Sin, or to be more accurate, alternate versions of Roy and Sin, and it felt really strange for both Oliver and Sara that their proteges had taken up their respective monikers in Roy's version of Oliver's lair in the bunker.

"So two castaways who had been gone for ten years, stranded on a deserted island, decide to take up vigilante mantles and conveniently, the ones we put on." Roy drawled.

"And if my Chinese is correct, the island would be called 'purgatory' in English." Sin added.

"We needed an identity to work under, yours seemed to be most convenient. Sorry if the two of you have taken offense." Sara shrugged.

"What brought you to Unidac Industries?" Roy asked.

"We didn't kill those scientists, if that's what you're implying, we were actually trying to figure out who did it." Oliver said.

Roy nodded. "I believe you." Oliver and Sara raised eyebrows at him. "I've compared the arrows you use with the ones that were used to kill those people back in the lab. It doesn't match your arrows but it matches another archer in Star City. One who wears a black hood and wears a jade pendant. I've crossed paths with him before. The media call him 'The Dark Archer'. From what I've been able to gather, he used to be a member of an ancient group of killers that are supposedly a myth."

Oliver and Sara widened their eyes as they looked at each other and the pieces fell together. "The League of Assassins."

"You think that…" Sara trailed off and Oliver nodded.

Sin snorted, crossing her arms, looking intrigued. "For two castaways, you're well-informed. You know something we don't?"

"It's Malcolm Merlyn." Oliver said immediately.

Roy shook his head. "Merlyn may be crooked but he doesn't strike me as someone capable of something like this."

"Besides, we've got our own list of suspects, who may be the Dark Archer. We've ruled Merlyn out months ago." Sin said. "But whoever this Dark Archer is, he may have a partner too."

"Who?" Sara asked.

Roy pulled out a sketch of a dark-haired woman in black hood and Oliver's and Sara's eyes widened. "I haven't been able to find out much about her but she used to be a member of the League too until she left. Supposedly, she was the leader's daughter but left because she disproved of his methods."

"Nyssa…" Sara whispered.

"You know her?" Sin asked.

"We did. In a different life." Oliver said vaguely as they looked at each other. Sara's relationship with Nyssa was one of her deepest regrets too, considering how it had brought her to the darkness. Roy and Sin just looked at each other in confusion, wondering what were Oliver and Sara talking about before Oliver cleared his throat. "In any case, I think I'm gonna have my own chat with Mr. Merlyn, see what he knows."

* * *

_**The following morning, Queen Consolidated** _

With Malcolm being the deputy CEO of the company, Oliver had decided to visit him under the ruse of considering a job in the company as Malcolm gave him a tour through the offices. "We recently completed a total IT upgrade. Five-hundred miles worth of high-capacity fiber optics married to an underground server farm."

"Is something like that for Applied Sciences?" Oliver asked.

"We had a small incident there last night, very unfortunate." Malcolm said sadly and Oliver acted confused, though he already knew Malcolm was a master of deception and a skilled liar. "The police are investigating."

"Oh, that's too bad, I hope no one was hurt." Oliver said as they walked down the stairs. "Do you think it had anything to do with the, um, the dwarf… the dwarf star project?"

Malcolm looked at him in surprise. "How do you know about that?"

"Oh. The Internet. I did my research last night." Oliver chuckled and Malcolm chuckled too as he nodded.

"Well, the press coverage hasn't been particularly kind, everyone wants to make the dwarf star project out to be something sinister, but it's just an alternative energy source project, completely benign." Malcolm explained.

Oliver shrugged. "I suppose everything's a matter of interpretation."

Malcolm then accompanied him to an office area. "And here would be your office. Make yourself comfortable, familiarize yourself, if there's anything you need, just let me know." He left as Oliver sat at the computer, logging in and researching everything he could find out about the dwarf star project.

* * *

_**SCPD** _

Quentin was at his desk, filing before someone tapped on the desk and he looked up and smiled. "Hey, honey. What brings you here?"

"I've been considering a job in the force." Sara said.

Quentin blinked as he leaned onto his chair. "Oh." He chuckled in surprise. "Last I recall, you used to cause trouble, getting drunk and shoplifting and you used to think that it's naïve to believe that we don't need to go outside the law to bring justice."

Sara shrugged. "The law may not be the perfect tool in bringing justice but without law we'd have anarchy. I've learned a long time ago that you need to do your best, even if it would be much easier for you to do your worst." That was a lesson she had to learn the hard way.

"You sure about this?" Quentin asked, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, being a cop is a serious job and—"

"I'm willing to give it a shot. But if it doesn't work, I'm gonna try something else. Maybe a P.I." Sara shrugged before trying to change the subject. "Hey, I read in the news something about the attack on Unidac Industries? You won't mind if I take a look? See if you've overlooked something."

"OK. One moment." Quentin opened the file cabinet and showed Sara the file and Sara looked at the sketch of the Green Arrow and the Black Canary. "Witnesses claim that these two vigilantes were there but we don't know yet if they're responsible for the attack."

"They're not." Sara said immediately.

"What makes you think that?" Quentin asked and Sara stopped, realizing she had slipped before she took a closer look at the file.

"Uh… the edgeworks on the arrows. They don't match. It was a different archer." Sara said and Quentin considered before nodding.

"It's not the first time we've had to deal with the Dark Archer. I wouldn't be surprised if he was behind this." Quentin said as he smiled at Sara, impressed. "Maybe you'd make a good detective, honey."

"Maybe." Sara shrugged.

* * *

_**Later, Queen Consolidated** _

Malcolm was in his office, working on a report for the dwarf star project before the Green Arrow burst in through the window and ziplined, landing on Malcolm's desk and notching an arrow at Malcolm's chest. "Malcolm Merlyn, you have failed this city!"

Malcolm raised his hands, seeming genuinely terrified. "I-I-I don't know what you think I did but I—"

Suddenly, Oliver was sent to the ground as another arrow grazed his side and the Dark Archer jumped in through the window and Oliver realized that it definitely wasn't Malcolm as Malcolm yelped, while the Dark Archer kicked Oliver back. Oliver felt a familiar Déjà vu, when he had to block his strikes and the Dark Archer dodged Oliver's kick, while Oliver knocked off a piece of concrete off the pillar and threw a fletchette, distracting the Dark Archer before the Dark Archer blocked Oliver's kick.

They both exchanged blows before the Dark Archer slammed Oliver to the conference table and kneed him in the groin and Oliver felt a familiar Déjà vu again. While the Dark Archer wasn't Malcolm, he certainly was just as skilled as him, if not more as the Dark Archer grabbed Oliver and slammed him to the conference table as it collapsed under their combined weight.

* * *

Sara rushed up to the office area but stopped, when she faced a dark-haired woman in a black hood and froze, mixed feelings taking her over. "Nyssa…"

"You're not the Black Canary." Nyssa said as Sara realized that it wasn't really her former lover, but still, Nyssa aiming an arrow at Sara felt hurtful on various levels.

"Nyssa…" Sara raised her hands. "Listen, we don't have to fight. You don't have to do this, you're better than this. You don't need to listen to Merlyn."

"I swore my allegiance to Mr. Merlyn. I must fulfill my duty." Nyssa said and Sara sighed. She had suspected things would go down this way but she had hoped she could talk her down.

"Then I guess I have no choice. Sorry about this." Sara pulled out her batons and rushed at Nyssa, dodging as Nyssa fired and Nyssa blocked Sara's strikes with her bow, until they both disarmed each other of their weapons and began exchanging blows instead until Nyssa knocked Sara down.

Sara blocked Nyssa's kick as she got up, blocking her punches before dodging as Nyssa attacked with her knife. Sara grappled Nyssa's arm and threw her over her shoulder and Nyssa fell over the railing of the stairwell. Sara looked down but Nyssa had vanished as Sara's blood ran cold. If this Nyssa was anything like how former lover used to be, Sara had not seen the last of her yet and she certainly was going to try something extreme to get to Sara.

* * *

Both archers had gotten up to their feet in the meantime as Oliver slammed the Dark Archer to a wall and grappled his arm as the Dark Archer threw a punch. Oliver threw the Dark Archer to the floor and started pummeling him, while Malcolm just stared in horror.

"Oh, God…" Malcolm stammered.

"Get out of here!" Oliver ordered as Malcolm ran off before Oliver subdued the Dark Archer and took off his mask and his blood ran cold upon seeing that the Dark Archer was his best friend. "Oh, no."

Tommy suddenly came to, opening his eyes and kicked Oliver in the face before he fired a grapnel arrow outside, rappelling away through the window as Oliver stared in shock. His best friend becoming the Dark Archer, well, fate seemed to like being ironic.

* * *

_**Later, morning, Queen Manor** _

"So that's your story. An archer in black hood flew in and attacked the Green Arrow and the Black Canary?" Quentin asked, interviewing Malcolm. "Who is he? Why did he do it?"

"I don't know. Find them and you ask." Malcolm said, still a bit in shock from the ordeal from last night.

"First, Applied Sciences, now the vigilantes bust heads in your own office." Hilton said as Oliver and Sara glanced at Tommy.

"What's your point, Detective?" Malcolm asked.

"I think what Dad is trying to say is that it is too big of a coincidence." Sara said.

"Obviously not. Someone is clearly targeting my father's company." Tommy denied.

"Except, the Green Arrow attacked your father." Quentin showed him the portrait. "Usually he doesn't go after decent people."

"Unless you have anything more to say, I think this conversation is over, Detective Lance. Our attorney will be in touch." Moira said.

Quentin nodded. "Certainly." He then turned to Sara and Laurel, with Sara coming to visit and Laurel checking in on the Queens.

"Daddy, can you give us a minute?" Sara asked and Quentin nodded.

"I'll be outside, sweetie." Quentin said.

"They've got a point." Tommy said as soon as the detectives left. "It's been a lot of drama for the past 24 hours. Maybe we should reconsider Oliver's and Sara's 'Welcome Home' party."

Malcolm shook his head. "No, no, no, no. It'll just look like we're trying to cover something up."

"Yeah. And I missed tequila." Oliver cracked, remembering what had happened years ago, when he returned home.

"I think we could all blow off after what we've been through lately." Sara added.

"Yeah. We could all use a break." Laurel nodded as she held Oliver's hand.

"You won't mind if I go out for some air?" Oliver asked as he got up from the couch.

"Of course." Moira nodded.

Oliver then walked down the hallway but stopped, when a familiar bearded man with an eyepatch appeared at the doorstep.

"Oliver, I'd like you to meet Slade Wilson. Former Australian Special Forces. He'll be accompanying you from now on." Moira said.

"Pleasure to meet you…" Slade offered his hand and shook it with Oliver as he smiled. "Mr. Queen." Sara then went to the entrance hall and froze in surprise upon seeing Slade but kept a straight face. "Miss Lance. Welcome home." He then turned to Quentin and Moira. "You won't mind if I give your children a ride? I think they could use a conversation with someone who had seen… his share of horrors."

Quentin and Moira glanced at each other before shrugging, thinking it wouldn't hurt.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were in the car with Slade driving as they stared at him.

"What's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost." Slade said.

They then glanced at each other before turning to Slade. "Slade, how—"

"I'm not the real Slade, kid." Slade said before it hit them.

"Is this another test?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not here to test you. I'm here to warn you." Slade said. "What you saw last night, it's your worst fears and deepest regrets and greatest failures unraveling. They may try to tear you both up. If you're able to move past and rise above them, you might be able to reverse what the Anti-Life had done."

"And if not?" Sara asked.

"Then you'll be trapped within your greatest failures forever." Slade said grimly. "But I think you two should prepare yourselves for a party. So how about we go find you fancy suits?"

* * *

_**Later, Verdant** _

Oliver and Sara were attending the 'Welcome Home' party, with the music echoing throughout the nightclub and Oliver just stared, while Sara turned to him. "It's strange. There was a time, when I would've enjoyed myself but now it's…"

"…lavishing and flamboyant for your taste?" Sara asked and Oliver nodded before he turned around and caught a cork that was about to hit him in the face, when Tommy was opening a champagne bottle.

"Sorry!" Tommy called.

"It's OK!" Oliver assured as he turned, not noticing Tommy's eyes narrow.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be enjoying the party tonight?" Laurel asked as she approached Oliver, seeing how he was not… his usual playboy self.

"Sorry. I guess my mind's still on the island." Oliver said.

"Well, why don't we try to dance. See if we can bring your mind here?" Laurel held his hand and dragged him to the dancefloor. Oliver tried to enjoy himself and he was able to at the very least put a smile on his face and feign enjoying the party. "You see, you need to take your mind off the island."

Oliver smiled. "You always know how to lift my spirits."

"Guess I still know you well enough, huh?" Laurel asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Oliver took a breath. He knew she wasn't real and this wouldn't change anything but… still… he needed to let it out.

"Laurel, even in my darkest days, when I was gone, you were my light in the dark. The only thing that kept me going. Whatever had gone between us… I never would've made it home, if not for my hope of seeing you again." Oliver said and Laurel smiled, feeling touched.

"You're here now. That's all that matters." Laurel assured as she kissed him before Oliver saw Tommy sneaking out of the club.

"So, you and Tommy never…" Oliver trailed off.

"What? No." Laurel shook her head. "I mean… he was there for me after you disappeared but…" She sighed. "Honestly, he reminded me too much of you and I couldn't bring myself to commit myself to someone else. Deep down I kept hoping you would come back one day." She smiled at Oliver, caressing his cheek.

"Sorry, can you give me a moment? I need to talk with Tommy." Oliver said as he left, seeing Tommy sneak out. Sara was about to follow them but was blocked by some partygoers.

* * *

In the car park, Tommy was about to enter his car but stopped upon sensing Oliver's presence. "Wow. That Lian Yu must have been one hell of a place… Oliver." He turned around to face Oliver. "So, were you and Sara ever really gone? Because it looks like you've been running around in a certain green hood and her in a black leather jacket."

"Like you've been around in a black one?" Oliver countered.

Tommy shook his head. "Ah, Ollie, you never should've gotten yourself involved into this."

Oliver suddenly felt a sting on his neck and he pulled out a dart before passing out.

* * *

**_Later_ **

When Oliver came to, he felt cold water splashing him, being dumped on him by one of Tommy's henchmen before they left him with Tommy and Oliver was hanging on chains in a storage area and he groaned. Another Déjà vu.

"So I've been thinking it over and you really were in Lian Yu, because if you had been here, you would've been protecting our sister." Tommy said as Oliver stared at him, while Tommy mused. "So the question is, why are you running around in the Green Arrow's hood and Sara in the Black Canary's black jacket?"

"Why are you doing this, Tommy?" Oliver asked. "This isn't you."

"This is who I've always been!" Tommy exploded as he circled around Oliver like a shark around its prey and Oliver couldn't help but see the reflection with his confrontation with Malcolm the first time around. "The Green Arrow and the Black Canary are running around, jumping on the rooftops, thinking that they are saving this city, when _nothing_ can save it. You don't understand the cancer that has taken over this city."

Oliver was suddenly filled with dread and horror as the realization suddenly dawned onto him as he slowly turned to Tommy. "Oh, my God, this is the Undertaking. You… stole the dwarf star particles because you want to destroy the Glades to get vengeance for Thea."

Tommy's eyes narrowed. "How could you know that?" He grabbed Oliver by his chin as they were locked in heated stares. "What happened to you on that island?"

"What happened to you, while I was on the island?" Oliver countered.

Tommy let go, as he circled around Oliver again. "While you were gone, this city has been rotting. It _can't_ be saved!"

"That's not true, Tommy." Oliver shook his head. "I have seen Starling City come back from darker moments than this. It can be redeemed. You can be redeemed." Especially, since Oliver had reached him before. He could do it again.

"You don't understand what I've seen. You don't know how I found our sister." Tommy said hurtfully as Oliver saw the pain reflect in his eyes and shivered, realizing this may very well could have happened to the real Thea if Oliver had never come back. "Every time I close my eyes, I see her body lying there, cold on a dirty floor. So I swore that I would get vengeance on the Glades for what it did to Thea and I am _not_ going to let her down, not again!"

"That's not gonna make you feel better, Tommy." Oliver pleaded.

"I don't care about feeling better. I just want the Glades to suffer." Tommy said coldly.

"You're a better man than this." Oliver insisted.

"That was a different me." Tommy sneered before he turned around, walking away. "Goodbye, Oliver."

As soon as Tommy left, Oliver started climbing up the chains, just like the last time until he reached the pipe on which he was hanging and let go as the sudden weight caused for the pipe to break. Remembering what happened next, Oliver waited under the stairwell used the chains on the shackles to knock out a guard coming down the stairs before waiting behind the door as another guard entered until the guard was knocked out by Sara as she entered with Slade, who was cleaning his sword. "Hey."

"How'd you find me?" Oliver asked, surprised to see her.

"I remembered what you and Dig told me happened, when you tried to stop Malcolm's Undertaking." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, well, it's not the only history that's repeating itself." Oliver said as Sara looked confused. "Tommy's planning his very own Undertaking."

"With Nyssa working for him." Sara realized. "So… if we stop them…"

"…we can get a piece of Life Equation and get out of here." Oliver finished.

"Correct. You undo your greatest failures here, you're one step closer to bringing everyone home." Slade said.

"So, what would Tommy do next, if he wanted to destroy the Glades with a dwarf-star-powered weapon of mass destruction?" Sara questioned.

"He'd put it where Thea died. Poetic justice." Oliver said, panting out. "We need to stop him."

"OK, how are we gonna figure out where Thea died?" Sara asked.

Slade chuckled. "You do realize you're not the only vigilantes in this city, do you?"

Oliver's and Sara's eyes widened, realizing who was Slade talking about.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"We need your help." Oliver said as he entered with Sara.

"What's going on?" Roy asked.

"Short version, Tommy Merlyn is the Dark Archer and he's planning on destroying the Glades tonight with a dwarf-star-powered earthquake machine." Sara summed up as Roy and Sin stared in shock.

"You're kidding me." Sin said.

"I wouldn't joke about something like this." Sara said.

"Why would Merlyn—"

"He's blaming the Glades for what happened to Thea." Oliver said and Roy sighed, feeling himself deflate as Oliver turned to him, seeing the guilty look in his eyes. "You knew my sister, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Roy nodded, looking sad. "When you were gone…" He turned to Oliver. "I tried to help her clean up her act. She wouldn't listen. I felt like I failed her, so I vowed to make sure that what happened to her, wouldn't happen to anyone again. That's why I became a vigilante. What happened to her was my fault."

"You did the best you could. Trust me, blaming yourself never helps." Oliver assured, holding Roy by his shoulder.

"If you'd want to destroy an entire neighborhood, how would you do it?" Sin asked.

"I'd use an earthquake device." Sara said.

"A little too sci-fi, don't you think?" Sin shrugged.

"Well, the dwarf star particles could make for a very powerful weapon." Roy said as he typed away on the computer. "If it goes off, I think I can pinpoint its approximate location."

"If I wanted revenge for what happened with Thea, I'd place the machine where my sister had died. Poetic justice." Oliver said.

"That's where Tommy's gonna be." Sara added.

"4587 Burke. The Glades' drug dealers den." Sin read from the file.

"Suit up." Oliver and Roy said in unison as they smiled at each other.

* * *

_**Later, the Glades** _

Oliver, Sara, Roy and Sin were in their vigilante outfits, with Slade donning his Deathstroke suit, entering the dealer den. "Tommy and Nyssa could be anywhere inside. Start on the ground floor. Work our way up."

Armed thugs appeared as Oliver and Roy notched arrows and fired, while Sara and Sin engaged them, pulling out their batons and Slade pulled out his sword. These people were just street-level lowlifes, who were no match for the vigilantes as they took them down quickly. With Roy and Sin disposing of the thugs and Slade aiding them, Oliver and Sara were working their way up and were impressed by the dynamic between Roy and Sin, realizing they were a great vigilante duo.

Roy dodged as two thugs attacked with their clubs and blocked with his bow before he knocked one of them out and slammed another one to the wall. Sin ducked as one of the thugs attacked with his chain and it was wrapped around Sin's stick before she pulled and slammed him to the ground. Slade just cut his way through the thugs with his sword with ferocity and ruthlessness.

As Oliver and Sara were working their way up, they faced off with Nyssa, who aimed an arrow.

"I got this. You stop Tommy." Sara said.

Sara rushed at Nyssa, blocking an arrow with her batons, before Nyssa blocked with her bow as Sara attacked, while Oliver moved past them. Sara dodged as Nyssa aimed at her head and jumped back, when Nyssa pulled out her dagger, aiming at Sara's chest.

* * *

Oliver got up and at the door, he dodged, when Tommy fired an arrow, as they faced off, with Tommy once again wearing his Dark Archer suit.

"You don't have to do this." Tommy said.

"I was thinking the same thing. This is not what Thea would've wanted." Oliver countered.

Tommy snorted. "That's funny. You know what she used to say?"

"The dead don't want anything." Oliver said, echoing her words.

"It's one of the benefits of being dead." Tommy finished and reached for the console of the device.

"Tommy…" Oliver started, when Tommy pressed a button as the countdown started.

Oliver fired an arrow but Tommy dodged, while notching his own arrow as they rushed at each other, shooting arrows and Oliver felt another Déjà vu, facing off with the Dark Archer, only this time, it was his best friend, than the man, who had been like a surrogate uncle to him.

* * *

Sara and Nyssa crossed their weapons before Sara dodged and kicked Nyssa in the leg, forcing her on her knees. Nyssa blocked Sara's kick and pulled out her sword and Sara dodged, when Nyssa scratched her neck before Nyssa slammed Sara to a wall, while Sara disarmed her of her bow but had the blade to her neck.

* * *

As Oliver and Tommy neared each other, Oliver slid down to avoid as Tommy swung his bow and raised his own to block Tommy's strikes as Oliver got up before he grabbed Tommy and threw him away. Tommy flipped and caught the arrow that Oliver fired, inches away from his face before it exploded in sparks and Tommy yelped as he was sent to the ground.

* * *

Sara pushed Nyssa away and ducked before Nyssa could cut Sara's head off. Sara used her batons to block as Nyssa again attacked before Sara knocked her sword off her hand and kicked her in the chest, sending her staggering back. As Sara attacked again, Nyssa grabbed Sara's arms as they both struggled before they fell to the ground, with Nyssa disarming Sara but Sara then wrapped her legs around Nyssa's neck and grappled her arm, choking her.

* * *

Tommy had gotten up to his feet in the meantime, pulling out a sword and Oliver dodged, when Tommy attempted to stab him. Tommy ducked to avoid Oliver's blow and kicked him in the leg, staggering Oliver back.

Oliver parried Tommy's sword with his bow before disarming him of his sword. Tommy grabbed Oliver's bow, disarming him before kicking him in the back as Oliver rolled away. Oliver got up and grabbed Tommy's leg as Tommy attempted to kick him and knocked him down. Oliver then dodged as Tommy attacked Oliver with his own bow and knocked it off his hand.

They both got up and Tommy blocked Oliver's punches before Oliver landed a powerful kick to Tommy's chest, staggering him back. Oliver rushed at Tommy and did a Hurricanrana, knocking him down and finished him off by repeatedly pummeling him in the face.

* * *

Much to Nyssa's surprise as she was losing breath, Sara let go as they both got up and Sara took a breath. "I don't want to kill you, Nyssa. This doesn't have to be this way."

"I swore my oath to Thomas Merlyn. Either I kill you or you kill me." Nyssa panted out.

"No." Sara shook her head. "You think that because you grew up in the League, your life is defined by their ways but part of you knows that it's not all you are." She breathed out. "I know what it's like. Dedicating your life and mind to someone dark and twisted you don't stop to think that what you're doing is wrong.

But somewhere along the way, you realize you are losing your soul in the process with each life you take until you become someone you realize you don't want to be and you don't even recognize anymore. I think a part of you knows that what you and Merlyn are doing is wrong. If I'm wrong…" She handed Nyssa her sword. "Kill me. But ask yourself, is this really what you want? Because I don't want to live in the darkness anymore."

Nyssa held the hilt of the sword and raised it, seemingly about to execute Sara…

* * *

Oliver got up as he turned to the device, with Tommy panting out as he took off his mask. "You can't! It's encrypted by my personal code. You'll never break it in time."

Oliver turned to Tommy. "But you can." He neared Tommy, who stared up at him in consideration. "I know how devastating it must have been to lose Thea because we're only as good as the people we have in our lives. I've lost people too, Tommy. I've lost people closer to me than I could possibly explain to you." He reminisced about Robert, Shado, Sara, Moira, Diggle and everyone else he had lost.

"Every one of those losses brings with it a choice between darkness and light. Make the right choice. Are you gonna kill thousands of innocent people, or are you gonna be the man I know you can be?" Oliver asked as Tommy got up to his feet.

* * *

Nyssa dropped the sword as tears filled her eyes. "Who I am outside my duty?"

Sara offered a hand. "It's never too late to find out."

Nyssa considered before she took Sara's hand.

* * *

Much to Oliver's surprise, Tommy limped towards the device and typed in the code as the device turned off as he smiled at Oliver. "That was a pretty good speech."

* * *

Oliver and Sara observed from a distance as Tommy was being apprehended by the SCPD as Roy and Sin approached them. "Cool. I mean what you did."

"Where's the assassin?" Roy asked.

Oliver and Sara looked at each other before lying. "She got away."

Roy and Sin shrugged. "Win some, lose some. We'll get her next time." Roy then extended his hand as Oliver shook it, while Sara did the same. "Look, I wasn't sure about you two at first but… thank you. We couldn't have done this without you. You plan on sticking around? We make a pretty good team, don't you think?"

"Team Arrow? Sounds cool." Sin chuckled as Oliver and Sara chuckled too.

"Roy, as much as we'd like to, we can't stay. There are other people that need us and we've been gone for too long." Oliver said. "But I think this city is in pretty good hands."

"Look after each other. Both of you." Sara said. "You never know what may happen if you lose sight of each other even for a moment."

They embraced each other in a companionship-like hug before parting ways as Nyssa appeared from the shadows. "I'm surprised you didn't attempt to take me in."

"Because I know that you can be better than this. You can forge your own path." Sara said as Nyssa considered.

"What makes you think I can do that?" Nyssa questioned.

"Because I know you." Sara said, offering her hand and Nyssa considered before shaking it.

"Perhaps it is time to move forward. I'm not sure where it will lead me, though." Nyssa stared at the city.

"That's the point, figuring out who you are. No one knows the future, Nyssa." Oliver said and Nyssa nodded before she shook Oliver's hand. "Good luck, Nyssa."

"Farewell." Nyssa smiled before she walked off and Sara stared at her former lover.

"Sometimes I wish I had been able to convince her sooner that she doesn't need to be defined by her father." Sara said.

"It's not too late." Oliver noted before they stared at each other. "What the…"

"Ollie…" Sara started before they both faded away in a glow of light.

* * *

Barry groaned as he came to, looking around to see that he was in S.T.A.R. Labs.

"Barry." Barry turned his head to see his father, staring in disbelief. "What is it, slugger? You look like you just saw a ghost."

Barry then remembered, what Eddie had told him before he heard Cisco's voice on P.A. "Barry! Get to the Cortex, now!"

Barry rushed up and saw on the monitors Thawne, wearing the face of Harrison Wells, outside S.T.A.R. Labs as he realized what it was.

* * *

Barry rushed outside S.T.A.R. Labs, facing Thawne.

"Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go so well. I'm so sorry." Thawne smirked.

"All a part of your plan, I assume?" Barry asked.

"Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all. But I'm impressed, you went to such great lengths to keep those people from harm. Ever the hero, huh, Barry?" Thawne smirked.

"You've hurt enough people." Barry said.

"I know. You see me as the villain, but, Barry, if you were to look back, look back carefully at everything I've done, every wheel I have set in motion, you would realize I have only done what I had to do." Thawne countered. "Nothing more. Nothing less."

"And the particle accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?" Barry demanded.

"Well, why don't you go inside? Let me show you." Thawne offered.

"You know, I just learned the hard way not to trust the bad guy." Barry said bitterly.

"And yet, I've shown you, time and time again, you can't beat me, Barry." Thawne said. Suddenly, from above descended Firestorm as Thawne laughed. "Wow. You brought yourself a friend." Next to Barry descended Oliver, now wearing a uniform of the League of Assassins. "Welcome, Mr. Queen." Thawne greeted.

"Hope we're not too late." Oliver said.

"You're just in time." Barry smirked. "I don't care how fast you are, you can't fight all three of us at the same time."

"Oh, I can't?" Thawne said smugly. "Trust me. This… this is gonna be fun." Thawne pulled out his ring, putting on his Reverse-Flash suit as Barry put on his mask, Oliver notched an arrow and Ronnie lighted up his flames but then, much to their shock, another speedster sped in, wearing a black suit and having blue lightning.

" _Surprise._ " Zoom said with a demonic voice as Barry, Oliver and Ronnie stared. Well, none of them certainly saw this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked Nyssa added into the mix. I think that how the relationship between Sara and Nyssa had gone and them being Ra's prisoners in a manner of speaking could also be considered Sara's greatest failure and I thought Sara reaching Nyssa could be considered trying to fix one of her deepest regrets.
> 
> As for Sara and the SCPD, I've read some fics before, where Sara was working as a cop.
> 
> Originally, I was going to add Diggle too, the likeable version where he was Oliver's guide but ultimately decided not to, since I just couldn't bring myself to add him after all that crap he had done throughout the show. I still plan to write Felicity and Diggle and make them their more likeable selves but frankly, it gets hard to bring myself sometimes to add Diggle at all, with Felicity, I admit I've softened around her but I just couldn't find a fitting role for her here but I hope Slade here works. Well, it wasn't the real Slade obviously but hope you liked it.
> 
> And with Oliver and Sara passing their test, we're going to now see how the other heroes are faring. And here comes Barry's test, hope you'll like what I have prepared for him.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	17. Barry's regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Barry facing the most critical moments of his life, he struggles with letting go of his guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Who the hell…" Oliver trailed off, him and Firestorm staring in shock at Zoom but Barry, immediately acting, sped towards them, while creating a time remnant as they engaged Thawne and Zoom, circling around.

"Who the hell is that?" Ronnie asked, staring at Zoom.

"Doesn't matter. We need to find a way to stop them both." Oliver said as he notched an arrow at Thawne, while Ronnie focused on Zoom, while Barry and his time remnant were fighting them both. "Move, Barry. Barry, move!"

This time, Barry was more skilled and experienced as he and the time remnant exchanged blows with Thawne and Zoom until Thawne was knocked down on the ground and Barry sped off, with Zoom chasing him and Ronnie following them.

Thawne got up on his feet but felt an arrow in his leg as he turned to Oliver, while pulling the arrow out of his leg.

"Nanites. Courtesy of Ray Palmer. They're delivering a high-frequency pulse that's disabling your speed. You're not gonna be running around for quite a while." Oliver said but Thawne smirked before he exchanged blows with Oliver.

Even without his speed, Thawne had proven to be skilled in hand-to-hand combat but Oliver gained the upper hand, hitting Thawne in the face with his bow before knocking him down.

* * *

Ronnie was chasing Barry and Zoom as they fought across the city. Zoom tripped Barry and attempted to slam him to the ground but Barry recovered and kicked him in the face. This time, Barry was much faster and had honed his fighting skills over the years, not letting himself get caught off-guard by Zoom again as they exchanged blows but Zoom sped away as Barry followed him. Knowing he needed to get an advantage, Barry kept running faster, with Zoom chasing him instead as Ronnie tried to throw fireballs but Zoom dodged to avoid and Barry created a time remnant to help Oliver.

* * *

Thawne picked a pipe and attempted to overpower Oliver but Oliver threw Thawne towards some debris and Thawne vibrated to force the nanites out of his system. Before Oliver could finish him off, Thawne recovered his speed and pinned Oliver to the ground, phasing his hand.

"The history books say you live to be 86 years old, Mr. Queen. But I guess the history books are wrong." Thawne said but before he could plunge his hand through Oliver's chest, the time remnant knocked Thawne away as they gave chase on the walls and rooftop of S.T.A.R. Labs.

* * *

Zoom rushed up the wall and jumped at Ronnie, slamming him to the ground as Ronnie groaned.

"Firestorm. Pity. I actually liked your doppelganger." Zoom was about to drive his claws through Ronnie but Barry tackled Zoom before they exchanged blows and Barry dodged, while Zoom attacked with ferocity and despite that Barry was faster this time, he was barely able to avoid Zoom's claws as Zoom managed to graze him.

* * *

The time remnant chased Thawne on a rooftop before the time remnant rushed at him as they fell to the ground, crashing onto a car with the time remnant about to plunge his hand into Thawne.

Thawne laughed as he met the time remnant's eyes. "We both know you don't have it in you. You believe you're a harbinger of light. That's why I'll always win, Flash. I'm going to kill you, then I'm going to kill your friends, your father—"

The time remnant roared as he phased his hand through Thawne, who stilled before the time remnant pulled away as Thawne fell back, tilting his head as light left his eyes and the time remnant was slowly fading away. "I already know the price for undoing my mistakes. That's why I won't make new mistakes again."

With that, the time remnant disappeared.

* * *

Barry kept chasing Zoom until they stopped, when Barry realized, where Zoom led him and much to Barry's surprise, Zoom had Barry's father in chokehold.

"Dad?" Barry whispered, horrified as he stared in shock.

"It's poetic, returning to your childhood home." Zoom said as Barry realized where he was.

"Let him go, Zolomon." Barry glared.

"You still won't believe me that you and I are the same." Zoom said.

"Barry, look at me, son. Look at me." Henry attempted to assure Barry.

"So, I'm gonna have to make you believe me." Zoom continued.

"Whatever happens, you have made me the happiest father…" Henry whispered, with tears in his eyes.

"This time you're gonna watch your parent die, just like I did." Zoom said. "And this is what's gonna make you just like me!"

Henry attempted to assure Barry. "Your mother and I…"

Zoom plunged his hand through Henry but not hesitating this time, Barry rushed at Zoom as they exchanged blows and were slamming each other to the walls.

"There you go, Flash! Use your anger, like I did!" Zoom urged.

Barry roared as he started to beat Zoom up with ferocity like never before Zoom ran off, with Barry chasing him around the house before he kicked Zoom and slammed him to the ground before throwing him to a wall and beating him up furiously and grabbing him by his throat. "I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did again, Zolomon. Never again!"

"Come on! Kill me! Or I'm gonna take away from you Joe next, then Iris, Cisco, Caitlin—"

With a roar of rage, Barry tightened the grip as a loud 'crack' echoed through the room and Zoom stilled, light leaving his eyes as Barry dropped his lifeless form.

Barry panted out, looking around to see if there was another time remnant as he heard Henry groaning weakly. "Barry…"

"Dad…" Barry whispered as he knelt towards Henry with tears in his eyes. "I'm here, Dad. I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry, Dad…"

"You… you did what you could… slugger… it's OK…" Henry assured, holding Barry by his cheek, giving him an assuring smile.

"No. It's not…" Barry took a breath. "I can't do this again… I… I could go back… and save you…"

"But you won't. Why?" Henry asked as Barry could feel his father's body go colder.

"Because no matter what I do, I can't change what was already done. What's past is in the past. I just… I wish I could tell you that I'm sorry I let you down…" Barry sobbed, holding Henry's hand.

"You could never let us down, Barry…" Henry smiled as he held Barry's hand gently. "I'm gonna see your mother again soon… I'll tell her how proud of you we are."

Barry nodded. "Tell Mom… that I'm sorry. That I'm sorry that I can't save her or you… no matter what I do… and that you two are always with me."

Henry nodded with a smile. "I will…"

A moment later, Henry tilted his head, his eyes staring without seeing as the floodgates opened and Barry sobbed into his father's chest before he faded in a glow of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I planned this a bit longer but then I realized that this would be rather easily and quickly dealt with, since this isn't the naïve wimpy Barry from the early seasons and is willing to do whatever it takes to save lives, although an earful from Joe and Iris would have been guaranteed at this point for killing Thawne and Zoom but I didn't want to go too much into the cliché moral debacles about killing and wanted to settle this reasonably.
> 
> I think it's safe to say that stopping Thawne from killing Nora and creating Flashpoint and Zoom killing Barry's father are Barry's greatest failures and at this point Barry knows he can't go back in time and fix it without making things worse. Barry's test was more about letting go of his own guilt and accept that what's done is done and that he can't undo his greatest losses without making things worse and well, you know the theories about time travel that time wants to happen and Henry dying is an inevitable outcome no matter what Barry does, the same with Nora.
> 
> And with Barry passing his test, it's Kara's turn now. This should be interesting, considering that the Kara in this series is not Miss Self-Righteous I Shall Not Kill Cheerleader but more of a realist like Oliver.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	18. Kara's guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is trapped in a time loop, where she is forced to watch Alex die all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In National City, Kara flew around before she heard a bestial roar and flew into the mall to see a dragon-like creature terrorizing people, who were running in panic. Kara flew towards it and dodged, when it attempted to bite her and used her freeze breath to slow down the dinosaur. Kara attempted to punch the dragon but it broke through the ice and swung its head, sending her crashing to a wall. Kara punched the dragon in the face, knocking it out before it was reduced into a lizard as she trapped it on a makeshift cage.

* * *

Kara returned to DEO, giving Brainy the shapeshifter. "I'll make sure that the director knows about it."

"What do we got?" Kara stiffened as she turned around and heard the voice she had not heard in two years. "Is everything OK, Kara? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Alex…" Kara breathed out, hugging her tightly. Deep down she knew it wasn't real but she couldn't hold back the tears as she sobbed.

"Hey, hey, it's OK. It's OK." Alex assured.

"Uh, we have a problem." Brainy called out.

"What?" Kara asked before she groaned, holding her head as she heard a high-pitch noise. In fact, it seemed that only she could hear it.

"Supergirl, what you're hearing is a high-frequency sound that can be registered only by a Kryptonian like you or your cousin."

Kara paled as she recognized the voice before turning to J'onn. "It's Henshaw."

"What? What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"He's communicating with me through some high frequency that only I can hear." Kara said.

Brainy then turned on the screen and saw Henshaw and Cadmus operatives L-Corp laboratories and kidnapping Lena.

"Oh, no…" Kara paled.

"You and your sister have ruined my life. You and Alex Danvers are going to come to the abandoned warehouse at Waterfront Road in an hour, alone, or Miss Luthor dies." Henshaw threatened.

"He wants me and Alex. Alone. He sees anyone else, he's gonna kill Lena." Kara said.

"Kara, this is a trap, you can't—"

"It's Lena, I have to do something!" Kara snapped.

"I'll get my things." Alex went to gear up.

"No! It's too dangerous." Kara protested, holding Alex's hand, not wanting to lose her again.

"Kara's right, there's no way you're going there." J'onn said.

"J'onn, this isn't our first rodeo and hostage situation, besides, how many times have we stopped Henshaw before?" Alex argued.

"Alex, it's too risky." Kara said.

Alex glared at Kara. "We both risk our lives every day. Look, I can distract Henshaw and Kara can find a way to catch him off-guard and take him out."

"Either way, the longer we drag this out, the less time Miss Luthor has." Brainy said. "What are we gonna do?"

Kara sighed. "OK. But be careful. I'll watch your back."

* * *

Alex entered the abandoned warehouse, where she saw Lena in the middle of the warehouse, tied to a chair, with a bomb attached to it.

"Alex, no, it's a trap!" Lena protested.

"I know. Don't worry, Lena, it's gonna be OK." Alex then looked around. "Henshaw! I'm here! You wanted me here, here I am!"

"Where's Supergirl?" Henshaw demanded, holding a detonator.

"I'm right here." Kara said as Henshaw turned around, aiming his gun at her, holding in his hand the detonator. "Let Lena go. This is between only you and us."

Henshaw smirked. "You can't take me out, even if you wanted. I've planted power dampeners around this place. I was ready for you, Kara."

"I don't need my powers to stop you." Kara sneered.

Henshaw was about to press the trigger but Kara tackled him before he could as they struggled for a moment. Alex approached Lena as she tried to free her but in the struggle, Henshaw dropped the detonator as the trigger hit the ground and an explosion followed.

* * *

Next thing Kara knew, she was flying in the air and again she heard a dinosaur roaring in the distance as she felt a strange sense of Déjà vu. Kara flew into the mall again to stop the shapeshifting alien and cage it as she flew into the DEO again.

"I'll make sure that the director knows about it." Brainy said again and Kara stared. What was going on?

"What do we got?" Alex asked and Kara stared at her in horror. "Is everything OK, Kara? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"What…" Kara breathed out, wondering what was going on. "What the…"

"Hey, hey, it's OK. It's OK." Alex assured, holding Kara's shoulders again.

"Uh, we have a problem." Brainy said and Kara then realized that she was reliving the same day again before she again heard the high-pitch noise with Henshaw transmitting a message to her.

"Supergirl, what you're hearing is a high-frequency sound that can be registered only by a Kryptonian like you or your cousin."

"Kara, are you OK?" Alex asked as she held Kara gently.

"Henshaw…" Kara breathed out. "He has Lena. He's sending me a message."

Brainy turned on the screen and saw the footage of Henshaw kidnapping Lena.

"You and your sister have ruined my life. You and Alex Danvers are going to come to the abandoned warehouse at Waterfront Road in an hour, alone, or Miss Luthor dies." Henshaw said.

"We need to do something—" J'onn started.

"No!" Kara protested. "He wants me and Alex, or Lena dies."

"Kara, this is a trap, you can't—"

"I'm not gonna just stand by, while Lena's life's at risk!" Kara protested.

"I'll get my things." Alex said, going for her gear.

"No!" Kara protested again as she held Alex by her shoulder.

"Kara's right, there's no way you're going there." J'onn said.

"J'onn, this isn't our first rodeo and hostage situation, besides, how many times have we stopped Henshaw before?" Alex argued.

"Alex, you can't go there, please…" Kara begged.

Alex glared at Kara. "We both risk our lives every day. Look, I can distract Henshaw and Kara can find a way to catch him off-guard and take him out."

"Either way, the longer we drag this out, the less time Miss Luthor has." Brainy said. "What are we gonna do?"

Kara groaned. There was no way she could talk Alex out of it in time. "We need to be careful."

* * *

Kara entered the warehouse with Alex, as they saw Lena restrained to a chair, with the bomb attached to the seat.

"Kara, Alex, no, it's a trap!" Lena exclaimed.

"Lena, don't worry." Kara assured as she looked around. "Henshaw! Show yourself!"

Henshaw laughed as he stepped up from the shadows. "I have you right where I wanted."

"Let her go." Kara raised her hands. "This is between you and us. Lena has nothing to do with this."

"She has as much to do with it as you two." Henshaw sneered. "It's her weakness that forced Lilian to such drastic measures!"

"She's an innocent." Alex said. "You want to punish us for what we did to you? Fine. But let Lena go."

"I'll settle for dragging you both to hell with me." Henshaw was about to pull the trigger.

"No!" Kara rushed at him as they struggled for the trigger before she punched him and he dropped the trigger but Kara caught it before it would hit the ground. Kara threw it away as they resumed their fight, exchanging blows before Henshaw pinned Kara to a pillar and grabbed her by her throat, choking her as Kara gasped for air before Lena hit him in the head with a piece of pipe.

"You alright?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded, taking deep breaths as she glanced at Henshaw's unconscious form. "Let's just get out of here and call J'onn."

They went outside before they saw a shimmer of red light and turned to see a red spot suddenly appear on Alex's chest as Kara and Lena widened their eyes in horror and Alex paled.

"No!" Kara cried out but before she could react, a gunshot rang out and blood soaked through Alex's shirt as she fell down.

* * *

Kara woke up, reliving the day as she ended up in the air again and once again, she took down the alien shapeshifter in the mall and returned to the DEO. She tried everything to save Alex.

Get ahead and save Lena before Henshaw would send the message? A little while later, it turned out that Henshaw had planted a bomb inside Lena that exploded, when Alex was debriefing her.

J'onn shapeshifting and disguising himself as Alex? Didn't help, Alex later arrived with a backup but was caught in a crossfire between DEO and Cadmus's operatives, with Kara powerless to save her.

Kara then flew onto the rooftop of DEO, curling to a ball, sobbing before Eddie approached as Kara glared at him. "Why are you punishing me like this?"

"I'm not punishing you. This is a lesson you need to learn." Eddie said. "You understand it, you'll get your piece of the Life Equation and you'll be free of this time loop."

"What lesson?" Kara asked. "What lesson?! I'm in no mood for these games?!" She attempted to throw a punch at Eddie but he teleported himself.

Kara returned to the DEO but instead of greeting her friends, she rushed into a corridor, leaning onto a wall, unable to hold back her tears as she was on verge of ripping her hair off. Why was she forced to watch her sister die, over and over again?

"Hey." Alex knelt towards Kara, holding her by her shoulder, confused at why was Kara so devastated. "What's going on, Kara?"

Kara panted out, not sure if Alex would believe her as she held Alex's hand. "I just… I just can't stand the thought of losing you. Watching you die, over… and over again…" She sobbed.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's OK." Alex held Kara's hand gently. "You're not gonna lose me, Kara."

"I am. I already have." Kara sniffed.

"Hey, hey." Alex held Kara by her shoulders. "We've been together through thick and thin, and no matter what, we'd always pull through."

"It won't be like that forever. I'm gonna lose you eventually, no matter how hard I'll try to save you." Kara breathed out.

"You can't blame yourself for that, if that happens." Alex assured. "Powers or not, just because you're an alien, it doesn't make you any less human than us." She smiled. "Look, as an agent, I've learned to accept long time ago that I may not be able to save people I care about, no matter how many innocent people I may rescue. I've lost my share of friends and people I considered family too. That doesn't mean that I can't stop trying to save them. But you need to accept that the people you love, are gone. But as long as you carry them in your heart, you're not gonna lose them forever."

Kara stared before nodding as she heard Henshaw's message again.

* * *

Kara and Alex came into the abandoned warehouse as they faced Henshaw again.

"Save Lena. I'll handle him." Kara ordered.

Kara rushed at Henshaw, trying to disarm him of the trigger, while Alex approached Lena, disarming the bomb and undoing her restraints. Kara and Henshaw exchanged blows briefly and even without her powers, Kara was still formidable in hand-to-hand combat. Kara managed to block Henshaw's punches before she punched him in the chest and grabbed his arm before she grabbed him in neck lock.

"It's over." Kara sneered as Henshaw was struggling for breath. Henshaw saw Alex and Lena run and pulled out his gun and fired as Alex fell down and Kara widened her eyes. "No!"

Kara glared at Henshaw with rage before snapping his neck and rushed to Alex as she and Lena knelt down, holding Alex's wound as Alex breathed out, paling from losing blood quickly. "Alex, hold on. Alex…"

"I'm not sure I'm gonna hold out for long, Kara…" Alex whispered.

"Just stay with us, OK?" Lena said.

"Kara…" Alex held Kara's hand gently as tears trickled down the cheeks of both girls. "It's alright…"

"I'm sorry…" Kara sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I failed you… I failed you, Alex…"

"You could never fail me…" Alex assured, smiling.

"I don't know how can I do this without you…" Kara sniffed.

"You can. Because you're the strongest woman I know." Alex said. "Not because of your powers, but because you're as much human as I am." She caressed Kara's cheek gently. "Don't blame yourself, OK? It's alright."

Kara nodded, accepting that there might be nothing she can do to save her sister. "I love you, Alex."

Alex smiled. "I love you too, Kara."

And with that, Alex tilted her head as Kara broke down, sobbing into Alex's chest before she faded in a glow of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one was a bit tricky.
> 
> Hope this worked, this was inspired by Arrow 8x06, where Oliver and E-2 Laurel were trapped in a time loop, where Quentin kept dying and Supergirl 5x16, where * ! Warning: spoiler for those who have not seen Supergirl Season 5 ! * Alex ended up going into VR to avoid the grief, once she and Kara learn that in Post-Crisis timeline Jeremiah died and Alex ended up playing Supergirl, which was kind of hilarious, at least to me. * end spoilers * But, given that this isn't Miss Self-Righteous Cheerleader, hope you liked how I did Kara's test, which was accepting that no matter how powerful she is, she can't save everyone and sooner or later, she'd lose people she cares about, no matter her powers.
> 
> And Henshaw was a human here, not Cyborg Superman, if you're wondering how did Kara overpower him.
> 
> Now, Constantine's next and I think I know what am I gonna put him through but still not sure what should I do with Clark. Asides from his fallout with Lex and them becoming mortal enemies, what would be Clark's greatest failure here? Anything from the films and Smallville I can get behind, otherwise I'm just going to improvise and do something rather short before heading to the climax of the story.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	19. Constantine's hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Constantine ends up in Hell, going through his greatest failure, while encountering the Devil himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Constantine groaned as he got up and looked around before he realized where he was. Half-ruined buildings and flames soaring to the sky, with ashes snowing from above and he groaned. "Oh, bollocks. Not again."

Constantine was walking down the streets as he entered a nightclub, where was a dark-haired Afro-American woman pouring drinks before she smirked at Constantine. "What do we have here? John Constantine. Here in Hell on a permanent visit?"

"I need to see your boss, Maze. Where is he?" Constantine asked.

"What? Looking for a golden ticked out of here again?" Maze joked. "If I were you, I'd get used to the heat. No 'get out of jail free' cards for you this time, John." Constantine shot her a look. "What makes you think you can get out of here?"

"We both know I'll find a way to weasel out of here, luv." Constantine smirked. "And besides, you owe me."

Maze rolled her eyes and groaned. "You're never gonna let me live it down, are you?"

"I just need five minutes with Luci, then we're square." Constantine said.

"Fine." Maze grumbled as she accompanied Constantine to the office door and knocked on it and a moment later, a handsome man in a suit opened the door and smiled.

The man smiled as Constantine chuckled. "Always a pleasure to see you, Luci."

"Johnny!" Lucifer Morningstar patted Constantine on the shoulder. "You sly rascal! What a pleasure to see you in my domain, what brings you here?"

"Exactly that. Stuck inside this bloody hole of yours." Constantine said.

Lucifer chuckled as he leaned back towards the windowsill. "Now, what makes you think I can get you out of here?"

"Because I need my way out of here, so I can reverse what Darkseid had done." Constantine said and Lucifer's eyes narrowed.

"The god of evil, you say?" Lucifer asked before laughing. "Why didn't you say so? I've always disliked that chap. So rude, challenging every god there is, even dear old Capital G himself, daddy dearest."

"Yeah. Now, are you going to help me or not?" Constantine asked impatiently.

Lucifer stared, considering and for a moment, it seemed he would decline before smiling. "Well, why don't you follow me, Johnny?"

* * *

Constantine followed Lucifer down some kind of a dungeon area as Lucifer opened the door to one of the cells. "You know the rules, Johnny. Find your way out, you win. You lose, and you'll be trapped in your worst nightmare here in Hell forever."

Constantine entered the cell…

* * *

…and he ended up in an abandoned nightclub in Newcastle, where were his friends, former lovers Anne Marie Flynn and Zatanna Zatara, Constantine's loyal partner Chas Chandler, fellow exorcist Gary Lester, clairvoyant Jasper Winters, occultist Ritchie Simpson and Judith, one of fellow sorcerers and saw a young Afro-American girl, who was at the bar.

"Astra…" Constantine whispered, realizing what this was.

They heard some music going on as Judith turned to Ritchie. "Ritchie, kill that bloody row, will you?"

Constantine, Zatanna and Anne Marie approached Astra. "Hey, there."

Astra turned to them, slightly frightened. "Who are you? Wh-what do you want?"

"Take it easy, sweetheart. Don't be frightened." Zatanna held Astra's shoulder gently.

"We're here to help you." Anne Marie smiled but Astra pulled away, terrified.

"Don't touch me! I won't do it anymore, I don't like it!" Astra screamed.

"Hey. Hey." Constantine raised his hands in a soothing manner. "It's alright, luv. It's alright." He turned to Anne Marie and whispered into her ear. "Settle her down as best as you can. I'm gonna try to hypnotize her." Anne Marie held Astra down gently as Constantine pulled out an amulet on a line, swinging it as Astra's eyes were focused on the amulet. "Now, Astra, luv—I want you to feel all warm and cozy, like when you were snuggled in bed. Breathe in and out." Astra took deep breaths and exhaled, under trance. "Now tell me, what happened?"

"Daddy always yells at me and made me do things like, my mummy used to, before she had the accident." Astra said hurtfully. "And he makes me go down to a cellar, too, while his friends and girls from the club get drunk, take stuff and get bare." Constantine shuddered, reliving this was just as disturbing as the first time. "And he makes me watch as they all touch each other. Then I have to touch them—" She swallowed in disgust. "And they're all noisy and smelly and sometimes he'd take pictures of me and his friends—" She breathed out. "I told him to stop. I told him I didn't like it… I got scared… and angry… he hurt me and one of the girls…" She sniffed as Constantine and his colleagues looked disturbed. "Then I got angry and then a bogeyman took them. They screamed and screamed and there was jelly inside the bones and…"

"Shhhh…" Zatanna held Astra's shoulder gently as she assured the girl. "It's alright. It's alright. I'll make the bogeyman go away. Now sleep."

Astra closed her eyes and slumped to the floor as Constantine and Zatanna got up.

"Demon." Constantine said.

"Demon." Zatanna nodded.

"Definitely a demon." Ritchie nodded.

"I think I'm gonna vomit." Chas groaned in disgust. "We should blow the crap out of it and torch it."

"Are you bloody daft?" Constantine whirled on him. "This is no bloody gangster but a terror demon. There's only one way we can stop it. Even if I don't like it." He swore never to go through this again but he knew the rules of Hell. Trapped in their own worst nightmare and greatest failure forever until they felt like if they did not deserve to be punished for it.

* * *

Ritchie picked a piece of chalk and drew a circle with a pentagram on the floor and placed candles on each tip of the star.

"John, what if something goes wrong?" Zatanna asked.

"I'm willing to pay the price for it." Constantine then turned to his lover. "If things get ugly, let that thing take me."

"What? No!" Zatanna protested, holding his hand.

"You're gonna conjure a demon from Hell?" Astra asked. "Are you sure about this?"

Back then, Constantine was sure he knew what he was doing but he had learnt his lesson already as he took a breath and sighed. "Honestly, I don't see any other way."

Ritchie and Chas brought the ingredients needed for the ritual. The Rod of the Art, made from hazelwood, cut at the our of mercury, a parchment flayed from a virgin child, Knife of the Art, forged from new steel on the day of Jupiter. Constantine cut himself in the palm of his hand with the knife, pouring drops of blood into a bowl, while he drew some symbols onto the parchment.

" _Helon… taul… varf… heon… homonorium… clemiach… serucleach… agla… tetrammaton… casoly… osurmy… demursan…_ " Constantine said the incantation in an unknown language. "By this talisman and this naming character, inscribed in blood with the Pen of the Art – I wake you, Sagatana. Sagatana, by the power of the art here wrought by you—by the names of your lords, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Belial, attend upon me!" He raised his wounded hand into the air.

They wanted for a moment… but nothing happened as Ritchie looked confused. "I don't understand. We did everything as instructed."

Constantine suddenly had a dreadful Déjà vu. "Wait for it, Ritchie…"

Suddenly, from the pentagram in the floor emerged a wolf-like giant beast as it literally entered Astra's mouth. "No!" Zatanna exclaimed.

Not hesitating this time, Constantine muttered another spell as the beast diverted its direction to Constantine and he felt agonizing pain like never before as he felt the demon entering him.

* * *

Next thing Constantine knew, he crashed onto the floor in some nightclub as Lucifer was sitting across him. "Well, well, I'm impressed." Lucifer smirked as he clapped his hands in sarcasm. "Selflessly sacrificing yourself instead of letting the demon take the girl, bravo, Johnny!"

"You think this is my first dance in Hell, Luci?" Constantine cracked, groaning as he got up to his feet.

Lucifer shrugged as he got up from his seat, readjusting his jacket. "The Devil always sees through his deal, John. But remember, one day, you'll end up here permanently. Mark my words."

"Keep waiting, Lucifer." Constantine smirked.

"Until we meet again, John." Lucifer said and with a gesture of his hand, Constantine faded in a glow of light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you've enjoyed Lucifer Morningstar's cameo. I just couldn't resist, since I recently finished binging Lucifer on Netflix and I've enjoyed the series and am looking forward to the first half of Season 5 that is released in late Summer, and I remembered Lucifer's cameo in Crisis on Infinite Earths. As much as the crossover was horrible, Lucifer was awesome, even if he was there for two minutes. I understand why some people might not like the show for religious reasons, so I'm not gonna try to force anyone into watching it if they don't want to, since I have similar issues with Merlin TV series. Despite that I like Merlin, I have some slight reservations towards it due to how a lot of the storylines in the show don't follow the lore of King Arthur, but it is still enjoyable, if you don't take it too seriously.
> 
> I think that failing to save Astra Logue and letting her be killed by a demon is Constantine's greatest failure and it would be fitting for Constantine to go through his test in Hell itself and him selflessly sacrificing himself to save Astra seemed like a fitting way to make up for his failure, since Constantine can most of the time be selfish reckless bastard that doesn't think about the consequences until it's too late but he's not without redeeming qualities. This part is inspired by Constantine TV series and older Hellblazer comic books featuring Constantine.
> 
> Now Clark and Diana next and I think I have an idea on what I'm going to put them both through, thank you to Aragorn II Elessar for the help.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	20. Clark's loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark faces off with Brainiac, while having to deal with a devastating loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Clark was inside some spaceship that had a shape of a skull, fighting a green-skinned alien, with some red slots on his head, wearing an armor, with a tube attached to the back of his head as the alien grabbed Clark by his head.

"I know what you're thinking. I have downloaded your memories. And I have created a program to determine your mental state in any situation." Brainiac gloated, holding Clark's head so tightly that blood dripped from Clark's forehead. "You are frightened. Frightened of what I will do to your cousin. They will all live on as well as you will, Kryptonian. In me."

"I won't let you abduct my family…" Clark grabbed Brainiac by his face, attempting to push him away. "…or my home."

"Physically, you are, Kryptonian." Brainiac smirked. "But within your limited cranial capacity, you consider yourself human, don't you?" He lifted Clark in the air. "You are a being born of an amalgam of worlds. As am I." He glared at Clark in condescension. "I would never betray my race as you have."

Clark grabbed the tube attached to the back of Brainiac's head and bit through it, severing Brainiac's connection to the ship as the Coluan screamed in pain.

"Inflicting pain on others doesn't seem to bother you. It bothers me. Usually." Clark punched Brainiac, sending him crashing to a pod as it exploded.

Suddenly, wires emerged from the floor, restraining Clark.

"Brains over brawn. That is an appropriate human phrase, is it not?" Brainiac gloated as he got up. "You believe by simply severing my body from my bio-shell that I am incapacitated? I am this ship. This ship is me. As will be every world in this universe." He neared Clark. "You have caused me great discomfort, Kryptonian. I shall do the same to you and your cousin."

Tubes were attached to Clark's forehead as he found himself restrained in an apparatus, which was similar to the one, with which Brainiac was controlling his ship.

"They call you 'Superman'." Brainiac showed him the pod with shrunken Metropolis. "And 'Super'?" He snorted in disgust upon eying Clark. "There is _nothing_ super about you. Not like me." Clark screamed in pain as he felt one hell of a headache he had never felt before. "It is incomprehensible. You thought you could outthink me. Did you truly believe your mind was capable of such a thing? Your mind is small. How much data will your brain store before turning into sludge? Five words? Two? One?" Clark saw a missile flying in the air through the window as Brainiac neared Clark. "In less than fifty-seven minutes my solar-aggressor will reach your son. It will flare up. And Earth will be incinerated… just like Krypton."

Brainiac then turned to the reduced Metropolis as Clark heard the screams inside the reduced pod with his city. "I believed _you_ were an intelligent being. A perspicacious creature of many worlds like me. But I was incorrect. You are a threat to no one. You dedicated yourself to a planet that has nothing to offer you. It lacks Krypton's advances in science. Its weapons are rudimentary, even compared to that of the barbaric Rimbor. It is devoid of any quantifiable value. Earth is not necessary to my continued evolution. This culture is disgusting."

Clark heard Lois's voice from Metropolis. "Clark, if you can hear me… I don't know what's happening, I don't know if this is the end… but if it is… if it _is_ the end, know please how much I love you…"

Brainiac turned to Clark, glaring in disgust again. "What could this vacuous world possibly provide you?" Clark roared as he freed himself from the restraints and attempted to punch Brainiac but Brainiac grabbed his fist. "Stupid." He tightened the grip as Clark groaned, falling on his knees. "Earth has robbed you of your potential. You are far from a Kryptonian. You are a simple brute."

Clark grabbed Brainiac by his head, putting his fingers into the slots on Brainiac's skull before punching him in the face and then he fired heat vision beams right into Brainiac's eyes as the latter screamed in pain.

"When I was hooked up to all these cities… I could hear then, Brainiac. Crying out for freedom. For vengeance." Clark said. He collected Metropolis and Kandor and flew into the lab, destroying Brainiac's drones before he approached Kara, who was lying on a lab table, shaking her gently and waking her up. "Kara."

"Kal…" Kara came to, groaning and before her eyes widened. "Brainiac—"

"Just fired a weapon into the sun, if it gets there, it's gonna trigger a supernova and that fire will engulf Earth. You need to stop it, I'll handle him." Clark ordered.

"I'll never get to it in time!" Kara protested.

Clark held her by her shoulder, giving her an assuring smile. "Yes, you will. I know you're scared but I believe in you."

Kara stared at him before putting on a brave face and flying out of Brainiac's ship towards the missile.

"Your cousin's actions are futile. She will be incinerated along with Earth." Brainiac said.

Clark whirled on him, glaring and clenching his fists. "We'll see."

"No. I will see. You will die…" Brainiac glared. "Earthman. I hold life at the palm of my hand."

Clark dodged as Brainiac attempted to take the pods with the cities away from Clark's arms before kicking him in the back. "Life can't be controlled. Life can't be bottled." He used freeze breath, encasing Brainiac in ice. "All this knowledge, and you don't know anything about life." He looked around. "This ship isn't life, Brainiac. This ship is _your_ bottle. And I'm gonna take you out of it."

Clark flew through the wall out of Brainiac's ship, causing for Brainiac to fall off the ship into swamps back on Earth. Brainiac crawled out of the water, terrified from being covered in dirt as he saw billions of bacteria cells crawling all over his body as he shook around violently. "Get away from me!"

"You can't face things you can't control, can you?" Clark taunted before kicking Brainiac, knocking him down. "Welcome to Earth, Brainiac." He then remembered that Brainiac's ship could enlarge the cities again before he saw a missile flying out from the ship, remembering what happened next.

Brainiac smirked. "You take away my home… I take yours…" He then overloaded, sparking and then bursting into flames as his form slumped to the ground.

Clark held in his hands the reduced cities, flying towards Smallville towards the Kent's farm but he was unable to get there in time as he saw the farm explode and heard Jonathan's groans and Martha's screams as his blood ran cold. "No…"

"Clark! Help!" Martha screamed and Clark flew towards the Kent farm and was devastated to once again see his mother cradle Jonathan's dying body in her arms, tears blurring his eyes.

* * *

After the funeral, Clark stood over Jonathan's grave, knowing what he needed to do as he felt great pain on his chest. "You were right, Dad. I never stopped blaming myself for what happened to you." He glanced at Jonathan's watch in his hand. "It was a way not to have to let go." He took a breath. "That's exactly what I have to do to move on. To get rid of the darkness of my past I've been carrying around. To be there for the people who need me now." He knelt down, tears filling his eyes. "You said to hold on to Smallville. And I will. I will never forget. You'll be with me no matter where I go. But I have to say the one thing I never could."

Clark then picked a handful of grass from the ground before burying the watch underneath it right at the base of the gravestone before placing his hand on the gravestone as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. "Goodbye, Dad." He got up and breathed out, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. "I promise to be the man you knew I could be."

Clark then faded a glow of light.

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Barry, Constantine, Diana, Clark and Kara were back in the Source Wall.

"We did it?" Oliver asked before they all noticed that the palm of their hands glowed.

"I think we did it." Barry said before they heard tremors.

They heard a scream of rage before they saw Darkseid rising into the air from the platform above them. "No!"

"Uh… I think we should get out of here! Quickly!" Barry said.

Orion stepped up with Bekka and Eddie. "All of you! Stay back!"

Doctor Fate then appeared out of the sudden as the symbol of ankh in a circle glowed on the floor, right at the heroes' feet. Darkseid fired his Omega Beams from his eyes but came upon a barrier that sent him staggering back as the heroes vanished with Orion, Bekka and Eddie.

"They escaped." Darkseid growled.

Thawne then stepped up next to him, wearing the face of Harrison Wells. "They're too stubborn to fall. They won't stop until they die. I expected they might escape with the Life Equation but I know how we can defeat them once and for all. I almost did the last time but I underestimated them. This time, there's only half of them and they are hopelessly outnumbered."

The smirk on Darkseid's face slowly matched Thawne's, intrigued by his plan.

* * *

_**Hall of Justice** _

They all ended back in the main hall as Lena approached them. "We did it?"

"We did it." Clark said as Lena saw some energy glow from their hands.

"Well, let's get to work." Their blood ran cold as a bald man approached from the shadows. "What's the matter? Surprised to see me?"

"Lex…" Oliver whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I wasn't sure what to do with Clark here at first but some advice from Aragorn II Elessar and Cer1992 gave me an idea, thank you to them both. I always imagine Smallville version of Clark/Superman played by Tom Welling, when involving him in my Arrowverse stories, since while Tyler Hoechlin is a great actor, it's annoying how they nerf Hoechlin's Superman to prop up Kara. Frankly, Arrowverse version of Superman doesn't exist to me, due to how he is turned into a wimp, in comparison to Kara and when I write Clark in my Arrowverse stories, I imagine him with a mixed backstory of Smallville and classic comic books.
> 
> I think that asides from his fallout with Lex and them inevitably becoming mortal enemies, Clark's greatest regret would be him blaming himself for being unable to prevent Jonathan's death. For those who don't know, this chapter was a reference to Brainiac arc, where Brainiac invaded Earth and began shrinking cities, Metropolis included and the fight with Brainiac ended up with Brainiac firing a missile on the Kent farm and while Martha and Jonathan are unharmed by the explosion, Jonathan dies because of heart attack.
> 
> The grave scene is a reference to Smallville 10x04, 200th episode, where Brainiac 5 forced Clark to face his own guilt and greatest failures to help him forgive himself and move on, which ended with Clark letting go of his guilt for Jonathan's death.
> 
> I imagine mixed backstory of DCEU and classic comic books of the character, with Diana being played by Gal Gadot of course, when involving her in my Arrowverse stories but I don't really think there's need to put her through her test in here, since she had let go of her guilt of Steve long ago and at least live-action adaptation of Wonder Woman is an awesome and relatable character and from what I do recall, the latest comic book portrayal of Wonder Woman had become quite just as horrible as Kara in later seasons of Supergirl but at least I make both characters in my stories still relatable and likable and tolerable without them having sticks up their asses.
> 
> And we're about to head to the finale soon enough and now I'm going to do the same thing I did in "Age of Injustice" and do a poll here, with various villains showing up later that the heroes are going to face-off, alongside Darkseid, Thawne and Darkseid's followers.
> 
> The rules are going to be slightly different this time. I can accept any villain from DC Comics, Arrowverse and that has appeared in The Darhk War series so far, save for the rules that I shall mention. Trigon or any other high-tier supernatural villain is off-limits, since that would be an overkill. From Arrow, the only villains off-limits are Deathstroke, Adrian Chase and Emiko, since it wouldn't make any sense at all to involve them. And I just don't see a reason, why would Joker help Darkseid, asides from being insane, so he is off-limits too.
> 
> From The Flash, Cicada and DeVoe are off-limits, due to how lame they both are.
> 
> From Supergirl, human supremacist villains like Lilian Luthor, Ben Lockwood, Mercy Graves or Otis are off-limits, since I highly doubt that they would work with aliens at all and as for Lex, it's Earth-1 Lex, not Supergirl's Lex with mixed backstory from comic books, Smallville and my series and as you have noticed, I have my own plans with him here.
> 
> Villains from first two seasons of Legends of Tomorrow are acceptable, as long as they are compelling and not lame.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	21. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Lex's help, the heroes reverse the effects of Anti-Life Equation and Darkseid strikes in one last attempt to destroy them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Lex…" Clark whispered, echoing what Oliver had said as they stared at him in shock.

Lex chuckled. "You still say it the same way: Astonishment, mixed with a hint of dread, yet with a hopeful finish."

"What are you doing here? How are you still alive?" Diana demanded.

"Let's just say you're not the only ones who had found a second chance at life." Lex gestured with his hand as he saw the heroes' hands glowing. "Two years in a coma and when I wake up, half of population, gone. I guess I overestimated your abilities, trying to beat Darkseid, considering that you beat me." He paced around them. "Like I once told you… I used to think it was our families that made us who we are. Then I hoped that it was our friends… but if you look at history, the great men and women in the world have always been defined by their enemies."

"You have a second chance too. You can change all that." Clark reasoned.

Lex smiled. "But that's the thing about memories. You can't forget them. Like how you were always one step ahead of me. No matter how meticulously I prepared, no matter how strategic I was, if only I had known I'd never stood a chance. And now you've finally embraced your destinies, just as I've finally embraced my own." He gestured as they couldn't help but be impressed by Lex's charisma. "You and I are meant to greatness, because of each other. We have a destiny together, only on different sides."

"And we'll always be there to stop you. Always." Oliver vowed.

Lex smirked. "Oh, I'm counting on it. Our story isn't over yet. And every villain is only as great as its hero." He then turned to them. "You see, it all relies on you saving us from the coming apocalypse." He gestured above.

"You know about Darkseid." Clark remembered Lex's files that Bruce had taken.

"You think I studied only the threats that were around on Earth?" Lex smirked as he neared them. "When you beat me two years ago, I realized… that only you have the power within you. You're the light."

"Why are you telling us this, Lex? We all know you wouldn't be helping us out of the goodness of your heart." Kara said.

"Because he's coming." Lex pointed above as they looked up to the sky and realized that Darkseid was on his way. "And if we want to stop him, we need to work together."

"Why would we ever trust you?" Oliver sneered.

"Because it's the only way." Doctor Fate said as he appeared out of nowhere. "This has been foretold. Lex Luthor shall play crucial part in the upcoming apocalypse. And to stop Darkseid, necessary evils must be accepted."

"What exactly do we need to do?" Barry asked as Lex raised his hand and a moment later, above it floated a metallic cube.

"The Mother Box…" Clark realized.

"With no power yet but I suspect you all wield a part of the Life Equation. All you need to do is pour it all into the Box and then we can undo what Darkseid had done." Lex said.

* * *

"How can we trust Lex after what he's done?" Kara asked as Lena was working on some calculations.

"You think I like this any more than you do?" Lena snorted. "Look, we may not have a choice, he may be insane but he's the only one smart enough on Earth to help us."

"You know he's going to stab us in the back, given the chance, do you?" Kara said.

"I do." Lena said guiltily. "And I'll be ready, when he does."

Kara nodded.

* * *

Iris entered the hall as Barry approached her. "I came here as soon as I got your message. What is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Iris…" Barry took a breath. "Look, before I… before I show you, I need you to be honest with me. When we were together and later married? Was there ever… time, when you missed Eddie? I mean, when you would rather be with him instead of me?" Iris was about to open her mouth, when he raised his hand. "I'm not gonna be angry, if you say 'yes', I just want a straight answer."

"I…" Iris hesitated. "I don't know. Maybe. Honestly, it feels like a lifetime ago but I can't say that there weren't sometimes moments, when I missed him."

"Let's be honest with ourselves, we never really loved each other but rather the idea of who we wanted the other one to be." Barry said. "I mean, be honest with yourself, you had been in love more with the Flash, rather than me."

Iris considered. "I thought about it a long time. And you're right. Maybe it just never was meant to be."

"Yeah." Barry nodded.

"What brought this on?" Iris asked.

"Hey, Iris." Iris stilled and her blood ran cold, recognizing the voice as Eddie showed up. "It's been a long time."

"It can't be…" Iris whispered.

* * *

While Harry and Brainy were working with Lex, reluctantly, on preparing the Mother Box, Laurel, Barbara and Henry were listening to what Oliver, Sara and their friends had been through and they found it hard to believe and process.

"Undoing your greatest regrets…" Laurel whispered.

"I know it sounds hard to believe." Oliver said as he took a breath. "Is there something you wish you had taken back?"

Laurel sighed. "Honestly… sometimes I wish things had been different between us." She held Oliver's hand. "I know. We're married. We have a daughter together…" She met his and Sara's eyes considering. "But if I had not been so focused on the idea of who I wanted you to be and instead accepted who you were, maybe things would be different." She smiled at Sara. "Maybe you wouldn't cheat on me."

Oliver nodded. "Sometimes I wish I had been honest with you… but in the end, it all turned out as good as it could and I'm done blaming myself for how our relationships had gone."

"Yeah." Sara said before they saw Henry leaning onto the railing, staring outside the window as they approached him. "You OK?"

"Honestly…" Henry took a breath. "I don't know what I'm feeling." He smiled at them. "Things like that make me remember that you're my family too." He then looked down, ashamed. "I'm sorry I left you. I—"

"Hey, hey, none of that." Sara shook him as he met her eyes. "Take it from someone who's been there, dwelling on what could've been doesn't help, so don't blame yourself."

"It's not just that." Henry said, sighing deeply as he stared outside the window again as they could tell that he was reliving a painful memory. "The way you talk about your deepest regrets… it made me look back. Look back a long way. It's almost twenty years now."

"Mary?" Barbara asked, referring to Henry's deceased girlfriend and mother of his deceased daughter as he nodded.

"What?" Sara asked as he turned to her.

"We've never actually told you, have we?" Henry felt himself deflate. "When she died of cancer… it was one of the times, when I hit rock bottom. It didn't matter how much money I had made, it was too late for her. And on her deathbed, she…" He sighed. "She asked me to be a good father to Ashley. No matter what. But, back then, I knew that I would just put my family in danger, so I couldn't bring myself to say 'yes' and watch her die, because I knew I would let her down." He felt like if a heavy burden was being placed on him. "She died thinking I didn't want our daughter. That I wanted nothing to do with family."

* * *

**_2008, Gotham Cemetery_ **

_Rain was pouring down as Henry was kneeling in front of his daughter's grave as Barbara and Nicole approached him, holding an umbrella as they held his hand._

_"Who's leaving the flowers here?" Henry asked as he was staring at the gravestone._

_"I wish I knew." Nicole sighed. "But at least you know she has a lot of friends."_

_"Had." Henry corrected after a pause as his sister turned to him._

_"This is about letting go, Henry." She said with pleading eyes. "I know it's been hell but… you need to accept that some things you can't fix."_

_"I'm not trying to fix anything." Henry snapped._

_"I know that look in your eyes." Nicole pleaded. "You want to find the people, who did this. But if you do that, you'll put us all in danger again." She warned._

_"I won't." Henry said. "Because I'd rather be dead than let anything happen to you. Any of you. You two and Riley are the most important things in my life. And I'll do anything to protect you."_

_"Hank, stop and listen to yourself." Barbara insisted. "You have to let it go."_

_"I can't!" Henry snapped. "I… I need to understand why. Why her and not me."_

_Barbara and Nicole then noticed the look in his eyes. It was the look of a man with a death wish…_

_"You're my brother and I love you." Nicole said gently. "But Riley is everything to me and I'd rather keep you away from my son in a heartbeat than allow him to get hurt because of you."_

_"Then I'd rather leave you to keep you safe rather than stay with you and allow you guys to be next." Henry snapped as he got up and walked away as Nicole looked at him sadly before a few gravestones away, Barbara ran to him and held him by his shoulder, causing for him to stop._

_"Hank, wait. You can't blame yourself. Nicky doesn't blame you, either. But, please, just let it go. She and your nephew need you. Your family needs you." Barbara said._

* * *

_**Present, Hall of Justice** _

"I had let go of them long ago, so why is it that when I'm not there for my family, when they need me, they pay the price for it?" Henry asked.

"I wish I knew the answer." Barbara said. "Look, it may not be your fault… but it's your responsibility to make sure something like that doesn't happen again."

Henry sighed. "I don't know how am I supposed to hold onto that hope, after what we've been through, I mean, how do we even know this is gonna work?" He gestured to the lab again.

"It's the fact that we still live." Sara said, holding his hand. "As long as we live, we still have a future. As long as we have a future, we have hope. As long as we have hope… we can stand against anything. Ever. Otherwise, this has all been for nothing and I refuse to believe that this is the end."

"The fact that we're still here, after what we've been through, all that we've seen, proves it." Barbara added.

Henry smiled, more assured. "You're right. Of course you're right. We can't just give up. It's just that…" He took a breath. "Sometimes I wish I could just tell her 'yes'. Even though it wouldn't matter. It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done blaming myself for what happened to my family." He straightened as Sara and Barbara smiled, glad that after two years of despair, Henry had found at least small sliver of hope.

* * *

Barry was recalibrating his suit and taking care of the damage it had endured back in the Source Wall as Kara approached him. "What are you doing, Barry?"

"Making some recalibrations to the suit, considering that Cisco's not around." Barry said.

"Barry, this is gonna be big, considering that Darkseid is coming for us? Are you ready?" Kara asked.

"You first." Barry challenged as he sat down.

Kara took a breath and sighed. "Fair enough." She looked outside. "If this works… and if we win… I just hope there's still anything left to save. And everyone's relying on us to do that for them."

Barry looked up at her. "You're afraid you'll let them down?"

Kara stared at him. "Honestly… few weeks ago, I would've said 'yes'. But after what I've seen in the Source…"

"What happened to you?" Barry asked, curious.

Kara sat next to him, and neither of them noticed that they were holding hands as he saw the pain in her eyes. "I saw Alex die. Over… and over again and no matter what I did, there was absolutely nothing I could do to prevent it." She breathed out. "It was horrible. Then I realized I had to accept that I can't change what happened. That I needed to move on and find a way without her. But I don't know how I can do that."

Barry nodded. "I know. I had to learn the same lesson, when I realized what would happen, if I saved my parents." They looked up into the sky. "But they wouldn't want us to beat ourselves up over our mistakes, would they?"

"No." Kara chuckled softly. "But I wouldn't put it past Alex if she screamed at me for beating myself up and tried to talk some sense into me instead."

"Yeah, Dad and Joe would try to do the same thing to me for sure." Barry nodded.

"Do you think we can do this? What if we fail? How are we supposed to win?" Kara asked.

"You just gotta remember what you've lost and what you might still lose, if you fail again." Barry turned to her. "That's what always keeps me going and that's how I hold onto some hope that I can save everyone."

Barry and Kara stared at each other as they felt the tension grow between them. Neither one of them was sure who moved first but the next thing they knew, they were nearing their lips as Kara was slowly lifting Barry's shirt, while he was taking off her top and unclipping her bra as they laid down, dropping their clothes across the floor. It didn't take long and Kara had pinned Barry to bed as they were making out, naked, except for the sheets covering them both, while he gave into her, while gently touching her neck and running his hands down her arms and chest as she moaned. A moment later, they rolled over and were in passionate embrace, as they resumed making out, until they were exhausted as they fell asleep, with Kara resting her head on Barry's shoulder.

"No matter what… I'll always love you. You're my husband and I'm with you, no matter what, Barry." Kara said.

"I love you too, Kara." Barry said as they kissed again.

* * *

"You truly thought you were the one true savior?" Clark asked skeptically as Lex was at the computer.

"Why wouldn't I?" Lex smirked as he turned to Clark. "Only few people, like you or Bruce or even Oliver would match my wits. But I at least didn't lack the conviction to cross the lines you would never cross even in your darkest nightmares."

"Because it takes you to dark places, from which there may be no going back. The people who love us, they pulled us back from that edge." Clark sneered. "But true love is one thing you've always lacked, Lex."

Lex snorted. "Sentiment is a luxury not everyone can afford Clark. Give up this childish idea about hope. One day, they might become your undoing, just as it was two years ago."

"No. The world needs dreamers with hope to give it a soul." Clark said.

"And it needs realists, who see things in absolute to keep it alive." Lex said as he turned to the computer again and Clark sighed. Deep down he had hoped that even in the hardest of hearts of someone like Lex was light… but right now, as Lex said, sentiment was a luxury he couldn't afford.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Lex." Clark admitted, finally letting go of his guilt over their differences that had turned them into mortal enemies. Lex just stared at the reflection of himself and Clark in the monitor silently, no hint of emotion on his face as he continued working and Clark left him alone in the lab.

* * *

"I can't believe it." Iris sniffed, tears filling her eyes, when Eddie filled her in. "So… so, what you're some sort of an embodiment of the Speed Force like Barry's mother? Or is it really—"

"It's really me, Iris." Eddie smiled. "I mean, I'm part of the Speed Force too, but it is me."

"It was you…" Iris realized. "You're the one who forced Thawne out of me back in Atlantis." Eddie nodded. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know sooner?"

"Because I hadn't gotten enough strength to get a corporeal form." Eddie said. "It's something similar to Thawne, even though Barry destroyed his body, he found a way to reduce himself into a spectral form. They can't kill him because of his connection to the Negative Speed Force, he'll find a way to get back. But when I returned few years back, I found myself connected to the Speed Force too somehow but I had no body… so I kept watching over you. Now I have a body and I think I have a way to stop Thawne permanently."

"So… now you're like Barry?" Iris asked as she held him by his cheek.

"Not really." Eddie said. "I'm… not sure what I am. I guess it's complicated."

"I guess it always is with us, huh?" Iris smiled as old feelings started to resurface. They stared at each other before kissing.

* * *

_Kara rushed to Alex as she and Lena knelt down, holding Alex's wound as Alex breathed out, paling from losing blood quickly. "Alex, hold on. Alex…"_

_"I'm not sure I'm gonna hold out for long, Kara…" Alex whispered._

_"Just stay with us, OK?" Lena said._

_"Kara…" Alex held Kara's hand gently as tears trickled down the cheeks of both girls. "It's alright…"_

_"I'm sorry…" Kara sobbed. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I failed you… I failed you, Alex…"_

_"You could never fail me…" Alex assured, smiling._

_"I don't know how can I do this without you…" Kara sniffed._

_"You can. Because you're the strongest woman I know." Alex said. "Not because of your powers, but because you're as much human as I am." She caressed Kara's cheek gently. "Don't blame yourself, OK? It's alright."_

_Kara nodded, accepting that there might be nothing she can do to save her sister. "I love you, Alex."_

_Alex smiled. "I love you too, Kara."_

_And with that, Alex tilted her head as Kara broke down, sobbing into Alex's chest._

* * *

Kara gasped as her eyes shot wide open, breathing out before she noticed that she was resting her head on Barry's chest, his hand entangled in her blonde hair across her bare back as she was snuggling towards him beneath the sheets. She took a breath, slowly pulling away but he began to stir as he slowly woke up due to her movements.

"Nightmares again?" Barry asked.

Kara sighed. "It's… I'm trying but… it's not gonna go away easily, is it?"

"Give it time. Some wounds can heal very slowly." Barry said, running is fingers across her back before they heard loud noises and cracking of energy.

"What's going on?" Kara asked as they shot up from the bed and gathered their clothes scattered on the floor before getting dressed.

* * *

The Mother Box was on a pedestal surrounded by an energy field as it was glowing with energy as Lex, Lena, Harry and Brainy put down their goggles.

"It's fully charged. Now one of us needs to smash it with their hands, then the energy should discharge and reverse the Anti-Life Equation's effects." Harry said. "Or that's what Monitor said."

"So, who's gonna use it?" Oliver asked.

"It can't be any ordinary human, the energy discharge could kill us." Lena said.

"That leaves Clark, Kara and Diana." Barry realized.

"I'll do it." Diana volunteered.

"Are you sure about this?" Laurel asked.

"I failed to stop Darkseid. It must be me." Diana said.

"So, if she smashes the box…" Oliver trailed off.

"…the Anti-Life Equation is gonna be negated and everyone is gonna be brought back. In theory." Harry said.

"Here goes nothing." Kara said.

"We should take cover. Now." Harry ordered as he typed in some commands, and energy shields and metal-plated shielding appeared around the room behind which they all took cover.

Diana used her hands and started to crush the Box as it cracked, discharging energy, burning her as she cried out in pain.

"Diana—" Clark started.

"I'm alright. I'm alright…" Diana breathed out before screaming as she put all her strength into crushing the box and with one mighty roar, a flash of light and burst of energy followed, blinding them all and as they recovered, Diana had dropped the box and fell on her knees with burns on her arms that started to heal slowly as everyone came out from their cover and rushed to her.

"Are you alright?" Barry asked.

"Hold still." Caitlin held Diana's arms, covering the burns with ice.

"Did it work?" Oliver asked.

No one answered before Sara took a look outside and heard the sounds of birds chirping. "I think it worked."

A moment later, Henry's phone went off as he picked it and saw the picture of his sister flashing. They all stared as Henry picked up his phone, answering the call, with tears filling his eyes as his voice broke. "Nicky?"

"Henry? Hank? Is everything alright? The last thing I remember was dust everywhere… what happened?"

"It's… it's complicated, I'll tell you once I get home, I promise, just—"

"Everything is gonna be fine, Mia. Go check in on Riley…"

"Look, I know that you and kids have a lot of questions, I'll explain everything to you and Dad, when I get back to Gotham, just sit tight, OK?" Henry promised as he hung up, breathing out and laughing. "It worked…"

They all felt victorious as cheers sounded across the hall but then it didn't last for long, since the next thing they knew, they heard echoes and suddenly, glass shattered, sending them all flying back as an explosion followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned this chapter to be longer but this felt like a good stopping point and the word count was big enough already.
> 
> The dialogue between Lex and the other heroes is inspired by Smallville finale with Clark's and Lex's final confrontation in the series.
> 
> Originally, I was going to write Iris off permanently in the series but I softened around her in Season 6, despite the crap she had pulled with not caring about Nora West-Allen (Barry's and Iris's daughter) working with Thawne, despite knowing what he had done, but first of all, the plot with Nora didn't happen in this series, and second of all, as I said, I softened around Iris in Season 6 and you can't tell you didn't feel bad for her, when she lost Eddie and when she got Eddie's birthday wish video from Barry. Let's face it, asides from the possible cheating on Eddie with Barry, Eddie was a fitting love interest for Iris.
> 
> Plus, prior to finding out about the news article from the future and that her name would be 'Iris West-Allen' and the fact that on Earth-2 they were both married, Iris didn't even consider being in relationship with Barry at all, so let's face it, Iris was more in love with the idea of being with Barry as the Flash, rather than being in love with Barry, which shows that the relationship doesn't work.
> 
> As for Lex helping them, let's just say he has his own agenda in mind.
> 
> Hope the Barry/Kara scene was fine.
> 
> I debated who would use the Box with the Equation, since considering their abilities, Clark, Kara and Diana seem like the only ones, who could survive. I didn't choose Kara, since it's annoying how the Arrowverse writers prop her up at the expense of nerfing Clark and while Clark would be a logical choice, it would make more sense if it was Diana, due to her previous failure to stop Darkseid and don't get me started on how infuriating it would be if they had done with her the same thing Russos did with Thor becoming Bro Thor in Avengers: Endgame.
> 
> And we're about to head to the finale, or to quote Dr. Strange, 'We're in the endgame now.' If you have more ideas about which villains I should add, here is your last chance.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	22. Facing the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkseid attacks with villains the heroes had faced in the past and all hope seems lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Henry groaned as he got up, noticing he was in some sewer area as Barbara helped him on his feet.

"What the hell just happened?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Barbara said.

* * *

Oliver got up as he looked around. "Everyone alright?"

"I'll be fine." Diana assured as they recovered.

Barry groaned as Kara gently smacked him on the cheek. "You OK?"

"What… what happened?" Barry asked weakly as Kara helped him on his feet.

"He's here…" Kara realized as they looked outside to see Darkseid.

"Darkseid." Clark realized and Barry realized that the Hall of Justice had been turned into rubble, with Oliver and Clark helping Laurel and Sara on their feet. "And looks like he's brought company."

"He just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Oliver groaned.

"You have no idea what one can achieve, with a tremendous amount of willpower." Lex said, actually seeming impressed as they saw Darkseid coming out from the Boom Tube with his lieutenants and then they saw red and blue bolts of lightning speeding around.

"Oh, not again." Barry groaned upon seeing Thawne and Zoom.

"Thawne." Oliver realized.

"And Zoom." Eddie nodded.

"Help! It's all flooding here! Help!" Iris screamed.

"I got this!" Ray put on his Atom suit and reduced himself, flying down.

* * *

"Guys! Ollie! Laurel!" Henry called out.

"Sara! Clark! Anyone!" Barbara yelled as they picked their flashlights before they heard cracking of ice as part of the rubble shattered and next to them was the Mother Box.

"You guys OK?" Caitlin asked, now in her Killer Frost form.

"We'll be fine." Henry assured as he looked around.

"We need to find a way out of these tunnels." Caitlin said.

"Oh, Cait… finding your way out is going to be least of your concerns."

Caitlin's blood ran cold (no pun intended) as she recognized the voice. "Oh, no."

"What the hell…" Barbara stared as they aimed their flashlights and saw people with pitch black eyes and black veins appearing all over their bodies, slowly approaching them.

"Crap. Run! Get out of here! Go! Now!" Caitlin ordered, creating an ice wall to block the path to the zombies.

"What the hell was that?" Henry demanded.

"Nothing good." Caitlin said.

"Nothing good?" They stopped, when they faced an Indian with short dark hair and a beard, whose eyes were pitch black. "I once told you, you will accept my cure, Caitlin." Ramsey Rosso smirked.

Henry picked a nearby rifle from the rubble and fired at Ramsey, but he was unfazed.

"That's not gonna stop him! Run! I'll handle him!" Caitlin ordered as Ramsey and his blood brothers, people infected with his blood, ran at them but Caitlin raised her hands, using her ice beams to slow them down as Henry and Barbara ran off with the Mother Box, with Ramsey's blood brothers running after them. "Whatever happens, don't let them infect you with their blood!"

* * *

Lena groaned as she staggered on her feet, with Harry and Jesse helping them. "Damn. Should've known this was not going to be easy."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Harry's and Jesse's blood ran cold as Thawne sped in. "I'll take the box, if I may. Where is it?"

"Well, aren't you a handsome devil?" Harry quipped.

"Oh, Wells." Thawne smirked. "Quick with the quips. Always so brave. You're in real danger now. Well, I'm gonna make you a deal. I can spare your life because you are a man of superior intellect. So there will be a place for you in the new universe Darkseid will make."

Harry considered. "Thank you for the offer." Thawne nodded before the smile vanished off his face as Harry continued. "But I'd rather die."

Thawne seethed. "Well, that…" He raised his hand, vibrating it. "That can be arranged."

Thawne was about to plunge his hand into Harry's chest, before Harry raised his hands. "Wait, wait, wait!" Thawne stopped as Harry took a breath. "Think this through, Thawne. Killing a different version of yourself from a different Earth, that can have unforeseen consequences as we both know, not all of them good."

"Right." Thawne shrugged. "But there's only one way to find out." He tried to plunge his hand into Harry's chest but was shocked when his hand was pushed back by an invisible force, much to his surprise as he stepped back, groaning in pain, clutching his hand.

Harry then smirked. "Yeah, so… I forgot to mention. I loaded millions of bio-compatible miniature robots into my body, OK?" He laughed before continuing. "And then… I programmed those robots to attack any foreign cells speeding their way into my system." He pointed at Thawne. "That's you." Thawne glared, infuriated that he had been outsmarted. "Because after Zoom, after Savitar… after how you took over my body, I promised myself no other speedster would ever hurt me… ever again."

Harry winked and picked a pulse rifle from a nearby worktable as Thawne sped off, with Jesse chasing him.

"You alright?" Lena asked.

Harry nodded and groaned, rubbing his chest. "Just because he can't kill me, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell."

A moment later, a dark-skinned man in robes appeared. "Give me the Box and Lord Darkseid shall spare you."

"Well, too bad for you because we don't have it, Tezumak." Lena said.

"Then you shall perish." Tezumak said as in his hands appeared fireballs and he threw it at them and Harry and Lena covered their faces with their hands but much to their shock, a dark-haired man in blue leather jacket with a domino mask appeared, with some hi-tech gauntlets in his hands, forming an energy field.

Lena widened her eyes in shock. "Winn?"

Winn charged his gauntlets and blasted Tezumak, sending him sliding across the floor before he turned to Harry and Lena. "You guys alright?" Lena laughed as she hugged him tightly before he returned the hug. "Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to see you too, Lena but we can hug and cheer later."

Lena pulled away and nodded, getting ahold of herself. "Yeah, yeah. Right. We need to get out of here."

Harry picked another pulse rifle from a weapons locker and handed one to Lena as they followed Winn. "So, looks like your future exploits with the Legion have brought fruits, have they, Toyboy?" Harry cracked.

"Stop calling me that." Winn rolled his eyes. "Look, the rest is on their way here, we just need to hold on a bit longer."

"How much long?" Lena asked.

"Hopefully not too long." Harry noted before he sensed something. "Get down!"

They ducked, when a metal boomerang almost cut their heads off as Harkness appeared, catching the boomerang that returned to him.

* * *

"Looks like Darkseid has managed to take a page from my playbook." Lex noted.

"And with Thawne's help, recruited many of our enemies." Oliver said.

"What have they been doing?" Sara asked.

"Absolutely nothing." Clark said.

"Where's the Box?" Kara asked.

"Underneath all that rubble." Laurel said.

"As long as they don't have it, it doesn't matter." Diana said.

"We need to make sure it stays that way." Sara said.

"You do realize this is a trap, right?" Lex asked.

"Yeah and honestly, I don't care." Oliver said, clenching his bow as he eyed Malcolm.

Lex nodded. "Looks like we've reached a consensus." He put on his exo-suit. "Let's put them down."

"All of them." Clark said as they descended down from the rubble, facing off with Darkseid and the villains surrounding him.

"You couldn't live with your own failure. And where did that bring you? Back to me." Darkseid smirked.

"You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not." Zod said as he and Clark were locked in heated stares.

"You, working with Thawne and Darkseid? How the mighty have fallen." Clark said.

"You would have the gall to undo my work, which I cannot tolerate." Darkseid said as he gestured at the heroes. "Once I crush you, with the power you've taken from the Source, I shall reshape the universe in my own image and they shall never know what they have lost but only what they have been given. A paradise I shall rule, as a benevolent god."

"You're nothing more than another cockroach with delusions of grandeur, no better than anyone we've ever faced. He's even worse than you." Oliver glared at Malcolm.

"I don't care what Darkseid is going to do, as long as I can finally kill you and your friends for taking everything from me. Tommy. Thea. My vision of the city." Malcolm notched an arrow. "First Diggle, then Felicity, I'm going to enjoy taking away everyone else you love, Laurel, Sara, your daughter."

Oliver clenched his bow and reached for his quiver.

"What you're offering, isn't a paradise, father." Orion said, reaching for his sword. "It's only an illusion."

"They'll never know. Because none of you will live to tell." Darkseid charged his Omega Beams and fired but Orion deflected them with his sword.

Oliver fired but Malcolm dodged as they rushed at each other and their bows crossed before they exchanged strikes.

Laurel and Sara dodged, when Lacroix fired arrows and then Lady Shiva rushed at them, with Laurel and Sara pulling out their batons, briefly holding their own before Shiva jumped at them, wrapping her arms and legs around Laurel's and Sara's heads, slamming them to the ground. Laurel and Sara got up, with Sara kicking Shiva in the groin as she staggered back but she raised her arms to block as Laurel attacked with her batons.

"Where's your honor? Siding with Darkseid?" Laurel sneered.

"There's no greater honor, than your student surpassing you." Shiva said, pushing Laurel back but before she could hit Laurel in the throat, Laurel dodged and tried to knock Shiva down but Shiva quickly regained her footing and dodged as Sara swung her batons again.

Kara engaged Non and they exchanged blows before he punched her away as he flew towards her.

* * *

Caitlin had shattered the last one of Ramsey's blood brothers as Ramsey glared. "Is this the best you've got?"

"No. But I do." Icicle said as he appeared and Caitlin had to create a barrier to block his ice beams but the next thing she knew, a man in a red suit with a blue cape appeared out of nowhere, blocking the ice beams with his cape before the man punched Icicle away as he smiled at her.

"Long time no see." Mon-El smiled as he picked Caitlin up, flying her away from Icicle and Ramsey onto the rooftop.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlin demanded. "Not that I'm ungrateful but—"

"Let's just say backup's coming." Mon-El said.

* * *

Henry and Barbara jumped across the gap on the destroyed catwalk, swinging on chain as they were on the other side but dodged, when gunshots rang out.

"You're not going anywhere." Diaz said.

"The Box. We're gonna take it." Isabel Rochev ordered.

"Over our dead bodies." Henry sneered.

"That's the plan." Diaz smirked as he fired from his gun but Henry took cover behind a crate before Barbara threw a batarang, disarming him.

Isabel pulled out her swords and attacked, when Barbara blocked with her batons. They exchanged strikes and sparks flied, until Barbara dodged, when Isabel aimed at her head.

Henry pulled out his gun and fired, grazing Diaz but Diaz threw a knife, causing for Henry to drop the Box as it slid down the floor. Diaz rushed towards the Box but Henry tackled him to the ground as they struggled.

Isabel cut Barbara across her arm before Barbara blocked Isabel's sword as their weapons crossed. Barbara headbutted Isabel, dazing her before throwing her and Isabel screamed, falling to her demise.

Henry got up, blocking Diaz's kick, grabbing his leg and kicking him in the chest as Diaz staggered. Diaz pulled out a knife but Henry dodged and grabbed him by his wrist, knocking the knife off his hand before elbowing him in the face as Diaz spat out blood. Henry dodged Diaz's right hook and kneed him in the groin before pummeling him in the face, leaving Diaz bruised and bloodied. Henry then grabbed Diaz, throwing him towards a nearby fuse box as it exploded in sparks, engulfing Diaz in flames as he screamed, writhing violently, running away, until he fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Son of a bitch." Henry muttered.

"The Box!" Barbara noticed that it was on the edge of the catwalk, tipping and falling but Barbara jumped towards it and caught it as Henry grabbed Barbara by her pant leg, while holding onto a pipe.

"You got it?" Henry asked.

"I got it!" Barbara called out as Henry groaned, pulling her towards him.

"We need to get out of here with that Box before more of them show up." Henry said, walking down the tunnels until they heard an inhuman roar and loud stomping, with tremors shaking the tunnels.

"You just had to say it, did you?" Barbara breathed out as she turned to another tunnel and saw a giant grey muscular monster with bone spikes protruding from its body nearing them. "Run!"

They ran like hell, with Doomsday right behind them as Henry fired from a grenade launcher on his rifle but it had no effect on Doomsday as it roared.

* * *

Barry, Jesse and Wally were engaged in a superspeed chase with Thawne, Zoom and Savitar, exchanging blows before Barry slammed Thawne to nearby rubble.

"Even if you killed me this time, I'll find another form to take over. Face it, Barry, I win." Thawne gloated.

"You are not winning this time!" Thawne's eyes widened as Eddie appeared and his hands glowed and Thawne dodged before Eddie could reach him.

"Impossible!" Thawne shouted.

"I'm part of the Speed Force now. As you can see, anything is possible." Eddie said. "You once told me I'm a failure forgotten in history. Looks like the history's wrong again."

Thawne glared as Barry and Eddie rushed at him, exchanging blows and Thawne then sped around, creating time remnants but Eddie suddenly charged his hands, disrupting Thawne's connection to Negative Speed Force, as Thawne fell down, rolling on the ground before he recovered his speed as he glared.

"No time remnants this time, Eobard." Eddie said. "We may not be able to kill you but I know how to make sure you can't hurt anyone, ever again."

Thawne recovered as Eddie blocked his punches, while Barry hit him in the face as Thawne spat out blood and Eddie kicked him as Thawne staggered. Thawne's eyes pulsed with red lightning and he sped away as they resumed their chase.

Zoom was reaching for Jesse but out of nowhere, Jay Garrick appeared, tackling Zoom to the ground and knocking him out and dodged, when another Zoom attacked with his claws. Zoom pinned Jesse and grabbed her by her throat.

"I enjoyed torturing you so much, when I took you. It'll be more enjoyable, when I take away your speed." Zoom growled.

Out of nowhere, Accelerated Man showed up, punching Zoom and pinning him down and before he could recover, Accelerated Man phased his hand into Zoom as he stilled before pulling away.

Accelerated Man helped Jesse on her feet. "You alright?"

Jesse nodded as they rushed to help Wally.

* * *

Darkseid raised his arm to block as Orion swung his sword. "You would rob everyone of freedom?"

"Freedom is an illusion!" Darkseid sneered, punching Orion, sending him staggering back. "There is never going to be a consensus among anyone of them. They need to bow to one true deity, since they'll each have different views on what being free actually means. The peace you so desperately seek does not exist!"

Orion ducked and sliced Darkseid in his side. "No! Together they can forge something better than what you offer!"

"You're a fool. Deep down, they yearn to be told what to do." Darkseid said, glaring down at Orion in disappointment. Orion absorbed the Omega Beams with his sword before the pulse of energy pushed Darkseid back.

"And who better to rule than Darkseid, the God of Evil?" Orion snorted. "It's a poor offer. Rather to die as free people, than live as your slaves."

"So be it." Darkseid said as they fired beams at each other and the following explosion of energy knocked everyone around down. Darkseid and his followers slowly marched towards the heroes. "In all my years of conquest, it was never personal. But what I'm about to do to your annoying, stubborn, puny race, I'm going to enjoy, very, very much. You're all outnumbered." He smirked as Grail, DeSaad, Kalibak, Steppenwolf, Granny Goddess, Malcolm, Darhk, Thawne, Zoom, Jade, Takeo Yamashiro, Richard Dragon, the Longbow Hunters, Non, Reign, Bane and more villains, who were the former members of the Injustice League slowly marched towards them.

Oliver, Barry, Sara, Laurel, Clark, Kara, Diana and Lex groaned, getting up on their feet. How were they supposed to win?

"Oliver?" Oliver froze, not believing his own ears. "Kid, do you copy?" Oliver tapped his earpiece. "On your left."

Oliver slowly turned his head to see a breach open and they all panted out in relief as from one of the breaches went out Slade Wilson, Thea Queen, Roy Harper, Black Siren, Tommy Merlyn, Rene Ramirez, Rory Reagan, Dinah Drake, Helena Bertinelli and Mia Dearden.

From another breach went out Cisco Ramon, Ralph Dibny, Allegra Garcia, Gypsy, and Breacher, J'onn J'onzz, Nia Nal, Imra Ardeen and Conner Kent.

From another breach went out Batman, Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Catwoman, Spoiler and Black Bat.

From another breach went out Arthur Curry, Mera, Vulko and an army of Atlanteans.

From another breach went out Artemis, Donna Troy and an army of Amazons.

From another breach went out Hal Jordan and a small group of remaining Green Lanterns.

From another breach went out Nyssa al Ghul and a small group of her assassins.

In the sky suddenly appeared Waverider as on the ground teleported Leonard Snart, Lisa Snart, Nate Heywood, Mari McCabe, Carter Hall, Kendra Saunders, Nora Darhk, Mick Rory and Zari Tomaz and from another portal appeared Jonah Hex and his outlaw comrades with the Justice Society of America.

Constantine widened his eyes to see from another portal appear Zatanna Zatara and Rachel Roth and Garfield Logan.

From another portal appeared M'gann Morzz wielding the Staff of H'ronmeer and a small group of Green Martians.

From another portal appeared Jefferson Pierce, also known as Black Lightning.

"Is that all of them?" Rip called out on the comms.

"What, you wanted more?" Cisco snapped as he looked up into the sky.

Darkseid glared as he saw the united heroes.

"Outnumbered? You might want to rethink that." Kara said as all heroes got in the line.

"Darkseid…" Oliver notched an arrow. "You have failed this multiverse!"

An unintimidated Darkseid just glared as both armies rushed at each other with loud roars echoing through the battlefield.

The battle for the fate of the universe had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked seeing Legion of Super-Heroes with Winn showing up here. As much as Season 5 of Supergirl gradually lost steam post-Crisis and was only worth watching because of Lex, Legion Winn making a guest appearance was amazing and it was one of the highlights of the season.
> 
> And quite frankly, I've always found what Arrowverse did with JSA, quite stupid, I mean scattering them all across the timeline to protect the Spear of Destiny would probably make sense but I felt like if they were screwing with the timeline more, considering how most of the members ended up, so I'm always imagining that with Thawne's death in Season 2 of LoT, the timeline resets somehow.
> 
> Thank you for the suggestions of the villains but it was a bit tricky to involve them all in and write in so many fight scenes and the next chapter, which is the finale, is going to be just as tricky.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	23. One last stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It ends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

While the Amazons, Atlanteans, the Green Lanterns and Jonah Hex and his outlaws were fending off Darkseid's army, the heroes engaged the villains.

Barry, Eddie, Wally, Jesse, Jay and Accelerated Man rushed at Thawne, Zoom and Savitar and their time remnants.

"Here we go again!" Barry said.

"Only it's much bigger than the last time!" Wally noted as they exchanged blows with Thawne, Zoom and Savitar.

* * *

Oliver dodged as Malcolm fired an arrow, when Tommy blocked the following one with his sword as they nodded at each other and Thea fired an arrow at Malcolm, who rolled away to dodge.

"You're incapable of seeing the picture! You will never win!" Malcolm roared and blocked with his bow, when Tommy attacked with his sword. "I tried to make everything better for you and this is how you repay me?"

"Considering that you tried to kill Laurel and have my blood and of 502 more people on your hands, I'm gonna show you just how grateful I am!" Tommy shouted and Malcolm ducked before Tommy could cut his head off and raised his bow to block, when Oliver swung his bow.

* * *

Roy dodged as Jade attacked with her sais and used his batons to block. Jade flipped forward, kicking Roy in the face as he stumbled back but Roy blocked with his metal arm before she could finish him off and pushed her back.

* * *

Rene took cover, before Rory shielded him, Hex and his outlaws. Rory then used his rags and wrapped them around Darhk's Ghosts, slamming them to the ground before Rene, Hex and the outlaws opened fire again.

* * *

Talia blocked with her sword, when Tatsu engaged her before Talia elbowed Tatsu in the face as she spat out blood. Tatsu feigned left and when Talia raised her sword to block, Tatsu switched direction, attempting to cut Talia's hand off but Talia was too fast as she avoided the blade.

Talia then raised her sword, when batarangs flew towards her direction.

"Hello, Bruce." Talia smirked.

"She's mine." Bruce said as he rushed at her, blocking her sword with his gauntlets.

* * *

Kara flew around, shooting down the Parademons with her heat vision beams until a blast of energy knocked her down on the ground. Before one of the Parademons could finish her off, a pulse of energy blasted her away as Kara smiled, while Nia helped her on her feet and Kara smiled.

"Not scared anymore of being different?" Kara smiled.

"No." Nia said.

Kara nodded, proud of her protégé. "Good. This is fight of our lives."

* * *

Clark and Zod exchanged blows in the air as a shockwave followed, knocking some of the people down on the ground. Zod grabbed some debris and threw it at Clark but Clark flew right through it, slamming Zod to the ground, hard but Zod punched Clark, sending him flying towards the ruins of Hall of Justice.

Zod flew at Clark but Clark fired heat vision beams, sending Zod flying in the air before Clark flew up and rammed him, sending Zod flying into the upper atmosphere before Clark flew down to help.

* * *

Rama Khan raised his staff and lifted boulders into the air, throwing them but Ralph enlarged his hand as the boulders bounced off harmlessly. Rama Khan slammed the butt of his staff into the ground as it opened beneath their feet before Zatanna muttered some incantation and the ground closed again. Before Rama Khan could do something else, Constantine raised his hands as the staff turned into dust.

"No!" Rama Khan snarled but then, Conner flew towards Rama Khan, punching him hard in the face, knocking him out.

* * *

Henry and Barbara kept running with the Mother Box, with one of the Doomsdays right behind them.

"Guys! We've got the box but a giant Kryptonian ape is on our tails!" Henry shouted.

Richard Dragon suddenly jumped in, kicking Henry in the face, sending him to the ground as he picked the Box. "I'll take that. Thank you."

Dragon dodged, when Barbara attempted to punch him and blocked her blows with his arm and kicked her in the leg, knocking her down.

Doomsday lifted Henry into the air, about to impale him with bone protrusions, when Donna threw a lasso, ensnaring Doomsday and pulling him towards her as she cut off his head.

"Thanks." Henry said.

Barbara ducked as Dragon threw punches before kicking him in the legs as he knelt down. Dragon grabbed Barbara by her leg as she attempted to kick him and threw her down but then he dodged, when Henry opened fire from his rifle but then an explosive arrow appeared on the ground, knocking Dragon down upon explosion. Before Dragon could get up, Mia rushed at him and finished him off with an arrow right between his eyes.

"Mia!" Henry exclaimed, hugging her tightly.

"Whoa, whoa." Mia panted out. "Can you tell me what's going on? What the… the last thing I remember was dust everywhere and then they said you needed our help and then it was like when we attacked Lex's base, only this time, there's aliens and—"

"Mia. Focus." Henry shook her. "First things first. See this?" He showed her the Mother Box. "Whatever happens, don't let them get it. Understand?"

Mia nodded. "Whatever you say."

They ran off with Parademons chasing them until Mera appeared, creating a tidal wave, washing away the Parademons. "Fyff, give me that Box."

Henry nodded, handing Mera the Mother Box as she created a tidal wave, sailing away.

* * *

The Thawnes, Zooms and Savitars kept speeding around, dodging the blasts from Ray, Snart, Mick, Cisco, Gypsy and the Waverider before Thawne faced off with Cisco.

"Cisco." Thawne said warmly. "It warms my heart to see you again. I wanted to apologize for…" He made a gesture with his hand as Cisco almost winced. "But had I not done that, you would never have become extraordinary."

"I don't need powers for that." Cisco said before firing his vibe blasts but Thawne sped away to avoid as Barry kept chasing him until he was knocked down by Savitar.

Barry glared, speeding at high speed towards Savitar, as an explosion followed, knocking Savitar off his armor. Savitar glared, getting up but then he stilled as he heard a gunshot. More gunshots rang out, when Hex shot him down.

* * *

Slade and Nyssa kept cutting down more of Ramsey's blood brothers.

"There's no end to them!" Nyssa exclaimed.

"Darkseid will help me save humanity! Don't fight it! Embrace it!" Ramsey shouted as he turned into a giant monster covered in red mass and Slade and Nyssa dodged, when he attempted to punch them. Ramsey lifted Slade in the air but Nyssa cut his hand off as Ramsey screamed in pain before his hand regenerated. "Big mistake."

Ramsey turned his hand into a mace, about to slam them both as Slade and Nyssa covered their eyes but then, a blast of energy followed as Allegra showed up.

"You!" Ramsey glared.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt my friends, ever again! This ends here!" Allegra yelled, charging her hands as Ramsey lunged at her but Allegra did a thunderclap as a blast of energy followed, evaporating Ramsey and his blood brothers into ash.

Before Allegra could recover, her cousin Esperanza appeared, kicking her in the face, knocking her down.

"You chose the wrong side, cousin." Esperanza said.

Allegra got up, exchanging blows with Esperanza before Esperanza held Allegra in chokehold. Allegra blasted Esperanza's leg and knocked her down.

"Sorry, cuz. But this is bigger than you and me." Allegra said before punching Esperanza, knocking her out.

* * *

Dinah blocked Scimitar's sword with her staff before she pushed him back but she sensed something coming her way and ducked to avoid as Bear threw his shield at her, cutting down some of her hair. Bear rushed at Dinah but she jumped back and kicked him in the face but Bear grabbed her and slammed her to the ground.

Dinah choked, struggling for breath as he grabbed her by her throat but then, Dick kicked him in the face, staggering him back. Dick dodged as Bear tried to attack with his shield and Dick had the advantage of being slim and faster, while Bear was too slow due to his muscular stature, with Dick hitting Bear in the leg, forcing him on his knees before Jason shot him in the face, killing him.

Cassandra and Stephanie were engaged in a fight with Red and Silencer, with Cassandra dodging Red's darts before she threw a bola, restraining her. Silencer and Stephanie exchanged blows, Silencer kicking Stephanie, staggering her back and Stephanie dodged as Silencer's knife scratched Stephanie's suit. Silencer's knife and Stephanie's batons crossed until Stephanie was knocked down. Before Silencer could finish Stephanie off, Cassandra grabbed her knife, disarmed her and then sent precise punches, breaking Silencer's ribs as she coughed blood and fell down.

* * *

Artemis fired arrow after arrow until Cheetah lunged at her. Artemis blocked Cheetah's claws with her bracelets before grabbing her by her tail and throwing her away. Artemis pulled out her sword and dagger as Steppenwolf rushed at her, swinging his axe.

* * *

Grail swung her blade, as the energy wave incinerated some of the Atlanteans and human soldiers. As Grail was about to attack again, Donna rushed in and used her lasso to parry Grail's attacks. Donna rolled away as Grail attempted to slice her in half before Diana rushed in, blocking Grail's blade with her shield.

Diana attempted use the Godkiller to decapitate Grail but Grail dodged and jumped away, while Donna engaged her and Diana jumped away to engage Granny Goddess.

* * *

Tatsu dodged, when China White attacked with her knives and parried them with her swords. Tatsu feigned left, when White blocked and suddenly, with one swift movement, Tatsu cut White in her side as she fell to her knees before Tatsu cut White's head off as the body toppled, blood seeping from her neck.

* * *

Mark Mardon flew into the air and attempted to strike them all down with lightning before, much to his shock, Zatanna absorbed it with her magic and sent it towards his direction, sending him flying away.

Gamemnae summoned lightning from her arms, while Tezumak created a tornado of fire, sending them towards their way but then, Constantine muttered an incantation in Latin, creating a magical barrier as the lightning and fire disappeared. Before Gamemnae and Tezumak could do anything else, Zatanna raised her hands as from the sky was sent down upon Gamemnae and Tezumak a beam of light, evaporating them both.

Darhk threw piles of rubble towards them but Zari blew the rubble away, while Nora Darhk appeared, sending Darhk to the ground with her magic before he recovered, glaring.

"How could you do this to me, Nora doll?" Darhk demanded with betrayal and pain in his tone. "I did this all for you!"

"You've ruined my life! Made me an unwilling vessel for Mallus! You're going to pay for what you did!" Nora glared.

"In that case, consider yourself grounded for life!" Darhk sneered as they attempted to push each other back telekinetically.

But then, Doctor Fate appeared, sending a magic blast at Darhk as he slid down the ground. "Damien Darhk, Fate has decreed that you shall harm no one ever again!"

Nora then grabbed Darhk by his throat as his skin turned blotchy grey and eyes went pale white, as Nora drained his life force from him and then let go of him as Darhk slumped to the ground. "My name may be dark… but I choose to fight for the light."

* * *

Bruce used his bracers to block as Talia attacked with her sword and then broke the blade. They both then exchanged blows before Talia held Bruce in neck lock.

"I wish things had been different, Bruce, but fate has decided that we're both on opposite sides." Talia said. "And this is a fight you can't win. Submit to destiny."

"I make my own destiny!" Bruce sneered, freeing himself from Talia's grip and kicked her back.

Talia pulled out a dagger but Bruce dodged as she scratched him across the wrist and knocked him down. Talia was about to finish Bruce off but then, a fragment of the blade of Talia's sword embedded itself in her throat, cutting her carotid artery as she gagged. When Talia turned around, Selina threw another fragment of metal right between Talia's eyes as she swayed.

Bruce got up as Selina kissed him fiercely.

* * *

Barry and Thawne exchanged blows in superspeed until Barry threw Thawne, sending him crashing towards some debris as Barry vibrated his hand, pinning Thawne, who laughed maniacally as Barry was about to plunge his hand into Thawne.

"Come on, Barry, even if you would kill me, I'll always find a way to come back." Thawne gloated. "Come on, kill me!"

"We don't need to kill you. We just need to make sure you can't hurt anyone, ever again." Eddie said, nearing Thawne as he touched Thawne's chest and then Thawne screamed in agony.

"Nooooo!" Thawne screamed as he faded away, dissipating in red particles.

"What did you do to him?" Barry asked.

"I sent him somewhere he can't hurt anyone, ever again." Eddie explained and Barry nodded before they went to help the others.

* * *

Grail jumped and searched for the Mother Box until she was knocked down by Bekka, who pulled out her sword.

"You've always been ungrateful, sister-in-law." Grail sneered.

"No. I just vow to follow the light, while you hide in the darkness." Bekka said as they engaged each other as their blades crossed. Grail fired her Omega beams but Bekka formed a shield in her hands, blocking the beams. Bekka dodged, when Grail swung her sword, cutting her arm off before Bekka grabbed Grail by her forehead. "May you find peace in the beyond, Grail."

Grail screamed as she glowed red until she was burned into ashes.

* * *

Laurel and Sara attacked in sync as Lady Shiva held her own against their combined efforts, dodging and blocking their attacks.

"You've come a long way. But I'm still a superior fighter." Shiva said.

"Then I guess we're gonna have to fight dirty." Laurel said and Sara nodded.

Sara swung her staff but Shiva dodged and Laurel grabbed Shiva, headbutting her and kneeing her in the groin, dazing her but Shiva was relentless, holding her own against them.

* * *

Mera attempted to take the Box as far away as possible, sailing on a tidal wave but was knocked down by a telekinetic blast from DeSaad, who pulled it towards his hands and he started to fly towards Darkseid before Rachel flew in and summoned a flock of ravens, knocking DeSaad down as he dropped the Box.

Vandal Savage picked the Box and picked his blaster, shooting down anyone getting in his way as he rushed to Darkseid but then he was knocked down by Kendra and Carter. Savage got up and glared.

"Just like the last time?" Savage said gleefully.

"You are not going to win this time." Kendra sneered as she and Carter attacked him with their maces.

Savage disarmed Kendra of her mace but Carter grabbed Savage by his arm and struck him in the face with his mace, knocking him down. Savage recovered and kicked Carter back before Carter used his wings to block as Savage threw his knives. Carter grabbed Kendra by her arm and swung her as she kicked Savage in the face, knocking him down. Savage got up but Kendra twirled her mace and struck Savage in the chin, sending him crashing towards some rubble, taking him out of the fight temporarily.

"I'll help them, get that Box out of here." Carter ordered.

Kendra nodded, picking the Box and flying away but then a Parademon ripped off one of her wings, sending her crashing down. Before the Parademon could blast Kendra, he was encased in some golden substance and fell down as Lisa helped Kendra on her feet.

"Thanks." Kendra smiled.

"You're welcome. You're Cisco's ex, right?" Lisa asked and Kendra blushed.

"The Box!" Carter shouted, picking the Box and flying with it away but was forced to let it go, when Reign unleashed her sonic scream. Mon-El flew up, punching Reign into stratosphere as the Box was falling down.

Malefic grabbed the Box and was flying with it away before he was knocked down by J'onn as Malefic glared hatefully.

"Don't do this, brother." J'onn pleaded. "If Darkseid gets that Box, we'll all become his slaves."

"I trusted you once and half our people had vanished!" Malefic snarled.

M'gann knocked Malefic down and picked the Box. "If Darkseid wins, there will not be our people anymore. You've chosen the wrong side."

Malefic considered. All he wanted was to make amends for his crimes against Martians but as he looked around, he realized that Darkseid would be no good for the Martians.

Malefic let J'onn and M'gann take away the Box as Kalibak glared at Malefic. "You're betraying us?"

"No." Malefic turned to Kalibak. "I've betrayed my people twice. I'm not going to do it thrice."

Kalibak engaged Malefic but groaned, when Malefic used his psychic powers to daze him before Malefic punched Kalibak hard, staggering him back before they exchanged blows.

* * *

J'onn and M'gann were flying away with the Box but were forced to drop it, when Black Manta fired from his beams.

Lex flew around, shooting down the Parademons until he blasted away Harkness and Ocean Master as he landed. The Mother Box then fell towards Lex, who picked it and stared in contemplation as he looked around. Now he had the power of gods in his hands, literally. Lex raised it as it glowed in his hands. Now he had the opportunity to reshape the universe in his image, becoming the hero he had thrived to be.

But as Lex lifted it into the air and attempted to use the energy, suddenly he groaned in pain, the energy burning his arms as the discharge of energy sent him flying back, burning half of his body, knocking him out as the Box rolled down on the ground.

Darkseid rushed towards it, but Kara punched him in the face, sending him crashing towards some debris. Kara flew towards the Box but Darkseid blasted her away with his Omega Beams. Darkseid ran towards the Box and almost reached for it but Oliver fired an arrow as it exploded, sending the Box flying in the air. Bruce used his grapnel and picked the Box, ascending towards nearby ruins but was forced to drop the Box and dodge, when Darkseid fired his Omega Beams.

Diana jumped into the way, using Granny Goddess as a shield as Darkseid's beams evaporated the latter and attempted to reach for the Box. Oliver fired an arrow as it flew into the air, when Clark, Barry and Kara rushed towards it, but Darkseid managed to catch it in his hand, about to crush the Box and use its power.

"You will all fall before me! I am… inevitable!" Darkseid said, clenching his fist, about to use the Mother Box but Bekka cut his hand off with her sword, while Orion blasted Darkseid, staggering him back.

"No, father. You are bested." Orion said as he and Bekka engaged Darkseid, alongside Clark and Diana, exchanging blows but Darkseid froze as in slow motion, he saw Barry rushing towards the Mother Box, with Kara flying towards it and as both of them reached for it and it glowed, Darkseid's eyes widened and his blood ran cold, realizing that he had lost.

Next thing they knew, there was a giant explosion of energy, sending everyone in the near proximity to the ground.

* * *

Oliver and Tommy continued fighting Malcolm, crossing their weapons, when Malcolm turned into dust right in front of them.

Cisco, Gypsy and Breacher were about to blast Bane, when he turned into dust.

Artemis blocked Steppenwolf's axe as their weapons crossed until he faded into dust.

Mia was knocked down and covered her eyes, when one of the Doomsdays was about to impale her with his bone protrusions but he faded away into dust, much to her shock.

Everyone stopped as they stared in shock to see their enemy vanish, remembering what had happened two years ago.

Darkseid groaned, a giant hole appearing on his chest from the explosion as he staggered on his feet until he swayed and fell to the ground and everyone stared as the God of Evil himself had been defeated for good as he turned into dust.

"Barry…" Oliver rushed in with Cisco, Caitlin, Eddie, Jax, Stein, Ralph, Allegra, Wally, Harry, J'onn, Mon-El, Clark, Lena, Winn and Nia.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried out.

"Kara!" Clark yelled, as they all looked around.

"Guys…" Cisco whispered as he pointed to the crater, where Darkseid had been earlier, with Bekka cradling Orion in her arms.

"Where are they?" Oliver asked but then they all felt their hearts being crushed, when all that was left of Barry and Kara were the symbols on their suits, with Barry's lightning bolt emblem and the crest of El on Kara's chest plate.

"The energy was too much." Bekka said, with tears in her eyes. "Mr. Allen is a mere mortal and while daughter of El is strong… it is a miracle I could still protect my husband."

Orion groaned, half of his body burned. "I'm truly sorry… we stopped my father… but at the cost of your friends' lives."

Everyone felt completely devastated as Cisco held Caitlin by the back of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder, while Harry held Jesse tightly and Eddie sniffed and Laurel sobbed into Oliver's chest and Sara wasn't any better and Lena felt Clark's arm around her neck as she was breaking down. Everyone stared and mourned sadly for losing Barry and Kara. While they had beaten Darkseid, once and for all, it came at the cost of Barry's and Kara's lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, considering that Thawne has become a Voldemort in Season 6 of The Flash, it is debatable, whether killing his physical form would stop him permanently, so the next best thing would be to trap him in the Speed Force, which is what Eddie did.
> 
> It was hard to write fight scenes, while juggling between so many characters but I hope you enjoyed them.
> 
> As for how the Box's power backfired on Lex, well, he didn't face the test the other heroes did, making him unworthy of it.
> 
> Back when I was planning to write COIE in my series, I had planned something like this with Barry and Kara but after my disappointment with the crossover, I decided to implement some of my original ideas for my Crisis story into the Darkseid story, since I had planned for Barry and Kara to die like how they died in the actual comic book. But after my decision to scrap my Crisis story, I decided to combine some ideas from it with the Darkseid story.
> 
> Originally, I planned for it to be Bruce to be the one to ultimately stop Darkseid, like in Final Crisis arc but then I decided for it to be Barry and Kara after my disappointment with the COIE and as for what happened with Barry and Kara, well, if you know what happened in the comic books later, you can take a guess how I decide to end the story. I was planning something similar with Bruce, like what happened with him in the comic books.
> 
> I might write COIE as a standalone but first I'd like to see how the others are going to handle it, since quite frankly, after my disappointment with the actual crossover, it gets hard to bring myself to write a story that would as much as refer or be just a little related to the Crisis.
> 
> The next chapter is going to be a concluding epilogue to this story and The Darhk War series.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far and want for me to continue.


	24. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the aftermath of the battle with Darkseid and mourning for what they had to lose to achieve the victory at such great cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the concluding epilogue of the story and The Darhk War series. It's been a long ride but I'm afraid it ends here now. Thank you to all for your support and following my series and I hope you have enjoyed it until its end.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Henry was readjusting his tie as he was looking into the mirror, tears filling his eyes. He still could not believe how things had gone down recently.

* * *

_**Twenty years ago, Gotham General** _

_"_ _You don't have to do this." Sara said, when she had offered to give Henry some closure._

_"_ _No. I…" Henry took a breath. "I need to. You were right. This is the only way I can truly let go."_

_Henry entered the hospital room, where was a bald woman attached to some medical devices. He had not found himself be able to promise her he would look after their family, since he didn't trust himself with this responsibility. He sat down across Mary and held her hand gently as she opened her eyes weakly._

_"_ _Hey." Henry smiled._

_"_ _Hey, Henry…" Mary whispered. "Maybe it's just my eyes but… you look older."_

_Henry took a breath. "Yeah. I guess worry can take away few of your years." He sighed. He knew it would not change anything in the end but he knew this was his chance to let go of his guilt. "Look, earlier… when you asked me to be a good father… I just… I guess I was caught off-guard."_

_"_ _I know it's a great responsibility but I know you can do it. Because you have a good heart. And I know you'll in the end do right by our little girl." Mary smiled._

_"_ _Maybe." Henry said. "I know I might screw it up but…" He took a breath. "I promise you. I'm gonna do as best as I can for Ashley. For our family."_

_"_ _I know you will. You have a good heart… even if you don't want to admit it to yourself." Mary smiled before slowly closing her eyes as the meds took effect again. "I know you'll do right by your family. Because I believe in you."_

_"_ _I know this may be the last time we can talk so… I guess… it's goodbye, is it?" Henry asked, barely able to keep his tears at bay._

_"_ _It's not 'goodbye'. I'll see you on the other side one day." Mary smiled. Henry sighed in relief, like if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulder as she drifted away into sleep again._

_Henry sighed in relief. At least he was sure his girlfriend had died not thinking he believed that he was unworthy of their daughter._

_Henry then left as Sara held his hand. "Are you alright?"_

_Henry nodded. "Let's go home." He turned to her. "Is it ever going to get any easier?"_

_"_ _Give it time." Sara assured._

* * *

_**Present** _

Henry walked down, met by his father, sister and nephew as they hugged him.

"I'm proud of you." Nicole smiled.

"Even despite what I had done?" Henry asked, just to be sure.

"Everyone stumbles, when they're uncertain. That's why we have family there for each other." Ethan assured as they entered a car, with Nicole and her son driving with Ethan, while Henry and Sara were driving with Mia.

"Ever imagined having a family? I mean, your own kids?" Henry asked as Sara smiled.

"Honestly, the thought crossed my mind a couple of times, when I was with Ollie." Sara said.

"So what do you think? Suburbs, a beach house, or countryside? Two kids, a girl and a boy?" Henry asked.

"Or how about one rebellious teenage girl living under your roof." Mia joked.

"Preferably without causing trouble, sneaking out or trashing the house." Sara cracked as they laughed. "Mia, if you start making pranks, you're in huge trouble."

Mia smirked, amused by the idea, while Henry shook his head at Sara's and Mia's antics.

* * *

_**Later, Hall of Justice** _

Just the previous day, they had fought to save the entire multiverse and now they had to bury two of the greatest people they had met.

Oliver, Laurel, Sara, Henry and his family, Roy, Thea, Lyla, Cisco, Caitlin, Ralph, Allegra, Harry, Jesse, Jay, Patty, Iris, Eddie, Wally, Ray, Snart, Mick, Lisa, Barbara, J'onn, Clark, Lois, James, Winn, Mon-El, Imra, Nia, Lena, Eliza and Jeremiah had attended the funeral, with the members of Justice League and Captain Singh as well.

"When I first met Barry, we didn't get off the right foot." Oliver cleared his throat. "But I knew somewhere in my gut that he was a good man deep down, highly driven by getting justice for his father and would always try to do things the right way, even if there might not be. He would try to see the best in people, even when it might not have been in them." He took a deep breath. "Barry would go beyond and above and to great lengths to do right by everyone. He saved countless of lives over and over again, even though there were some he couldn't save without paying a high price."

Oliver then wiped his eyes, sniffing. "In a lot of ways, Barry had been like a brother to me. When I was in a dark place, Barry helped me find my way to the light. He reminded me that it was my humanity that helped me keep going even through my darkest days. He could inspire the light and bring the best even in the worst of people." He glanced at Snart, Mick and Lisa. "Wherever Barry is…" He looked up into the sky. "Today you've brought the best in everyone here."

They all mourned for Barry for few respectful moments before J'onn took Oliver's place, as he cleared his throat.

"In many ways, Kara was to me like another daughter." J'onn said. "She was naïve sometimes, full of hope and fierce and emotional." He smiled fondly as his eyes got wet. "She'd try to stand for goodness and justice and try to stand by her values but thanks to Barry, she did realize that sometimes you need to compromise your beliefs to do what's necessary to save lives. Barry helped Kara learn that the world works in shades of grey and that we can't always take the high road.

Kara did struggle sometimes with this darkness. It cost her family…" He remembered Alex. "It cost her friends…" He glanced at Lena, remembering their short fallout. "It cost her love…" He glanced at Mon-El. "But Barry helped her pull back from that edge. Kara is an embodiment of the best of both humans and aliens. And if someone like them could stop the god of evil, imagine what all of us can achieve if we work together.

We need to remember what it took to win, as we restore what we had lost. This wasn't a victory won by a single species or army. If we can put down our grievances long enough to stop even the gods themselves, then nothing can stop us from reaching new heights. It may take some time but we need to restore everything that we've lost. Our homes, our worlds, all of this and more. Together, we can build a future greater than any single one of us could ever imagine. A future paid for by the lives of those that fought and died besides us."

The atmosphere turned solemn again for a moment, all of them remembering the people they had lost in the past, such as Oliver and Thea losing their parents, Cisco losing Dante, Henry losing his family and so on.

"A future many are not going to live to see. And while we still have many challenges ahead of us, if there's one thing we've learned, when we stand together, we can face anything head-on. And we will honor those who died to make sure we live to see that future." J'onn finished and there was not one dry eye at the memorial, when he finished his speech.

* * *

Tommy was packing his things as he turned to Oliver. "How's Rachel, did she—"

"Turn into dust?" Oliver asked, referring to Tommy's former lover. "Yeah. I guess you have a lot of catching up to do."

Oliver then saw the duffel bag. "Where are you going?"

"A lot of things have changed, Ollie." Tommy said.

"You want to find yourself in this new world?" Oliver asked and Tommy nodded as they shook hands. "Tommy, no matter what happens, you'll always be my brother."

"You too." Tommy said as he and Oliver were in companionship-like embrace before Tommy entered his car and drove off.

* * *

_**CCPN** _

Iris had finished an article about the Flash and Supergirl dying to save the universe and considered. There was a time she would have wanted to write 'Iris West-Allen' on the byline but realizing that they were better off as friends, she wrote 'Iris West', realizing nothing was set in stone. Eddie may be part of the Speed Force now, but he would see her, when he could After years, finally, she was happy.

* * *

_**Aruba** _

Oliver and Laurel were on a beach, staring at the sunset. "Things have changed, have they?"

"Nothing is ever going to be the same." Laurel said as Samantha picked William into the air, while Oliver's and Laurel's daughter Ashley ran to the water.

"Mom! Dad! Let's swim!" Ashley called out.

"Duty calls." Laurel smiled, dropping her robe as she ran to her daughter in bikini, with Oliver in his swimwear right behind her.

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

"And so it marks the end of another age of heroes." Doctor Fate said as he was with Mar Novu in space.

"Have you told them that it's not over yet?" Novu asked.

"Why tell them? Sometimes, unexpected miracles can be great rewards." Doctor Fate said ominously as Novu's lips curved into a smile.

* * *

_**Metropolis** _

Clark just stared into the stars until he saw one of them fall and narrowed his eyes. There was something familiar about the star... his eyes narrowed. There was something familiar about it. It almost reminded him of, when Kara had arrived and when he found her, making him wonder…

* * *

_**S.T.A.R. Labs** _

Cisco was in his workshop, mourning for Barry as he touched the emblem on Barry's suit and then he got a vibe and dropped the emblem in shock, unable to believe it. "Oh, my God…"

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

A family, a husband and wife with a young son and daughter walked down the woods.

"I saw that star fly right here." The daughter said.

"Honey, you can't keep running off like that." The mother said.

The son then pointed as he rushed to the crater. "Mom, Dad, it's right there!"

They followed the boy and stopped as they were at the crater, where in its center was a brown-haired man and a blonde woman, both of them naked and covered in dirt, curled into a fetal position as they stirred slowly, groaning.

"Oh, my God… they're still alive! Call an ambulance, now!"

Barry's and Kara's eyes slowly opened, gasping for air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if the eulogy scene was fine, since this isn't my forte but I thought it would be fitting for Oliver to give a eulogy to Barry and J'onn an eulogy to Kara. The eulogy is inspired by epilogue to Mass Effect 3 video game.
> 
> The final scene is a cliffhanger reference to The Flash: Rebirth comic book, where Barry was trapped in the Speed Force after Crisis on Infinite Earths, instead of actually dying and as for Kara, I know she actually died in Crisis but Kara returning with Barry somehow probably wouldn't be that far off the stretch and Thawne is trapped in the Speed Force again, frankly, considering that he may not actually die, the Speed Force comes as the next best thing to stop him.
> 
> Well, this concludes this story and The Darhk War series. It's been a wild ride and asides from Crisis on Earth-X story in this, that I admit I myself am not proud of and made the mistake of listening to suggestions of some others and learned my lesson rarely to listen to fan-service, I have enjoyed writing every story in the series.
> 
> I originally planned just five stories but my disappointment with some issues in Arrowverse led me to write more and more stories until the ideas grew bigger and led to this. I would've added Crisis on Infinite Earths in this series, if not for my disappointment with the clusterfuck the actual crossover was but at least it gave me a chance to apply my ideas for my scrapped Crisis story into this one and I imagine comic book like Crisis story already happening here without Barry and Kara dying.
> 
> I might write in the future my own spin on an Arrowverse version of Crisis on Infinite Earths but I'd like to see how the others are going to handle it first.
> 
> Thank you to everyone, who has followed and favorited this story and series in general but this is officially the end of The Darhk War series, although if someone decides to try and continue it, or write their own stories occurring at some earlier points of the series, PM and discuss with me first.
> 
> It's been a long ride with the series but this is the end and I do plan on still writing Oliver/E-1 Laurel and Oliver/E-2 Laurel outside this series but after my disappointment with the Arrow finale, sometimes it gets hard for me to write Arrow stories in general.
> 
> So, I would like to say 'goodbye' to this series and see you next time with my other stories.
> 
> Thank you to you all for faithfully following this story and series in general but this is officially the end of The Darhk War series.
> 
> See you next time when I write my next Arrowverse story.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
